Pain is Love
by smurfy.a.k.a.Young One
Summary: The Title says it all Clark and Lois have to go through pain and with that pain they will find love.
1. Prologue

Pain is Love

Author: Smurfy

Rating: Pg-13 I guess for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story.

Summary: The Title says it all Clark and Lois have to go through pain and with that pain they will find love.

_Prologue _

Beep….Beep….Beep that was all Clark could hear. That sound was the reason why she was still there with them. Clark could not stand the sound anymore he wanted her to wake up so he can see her eyes those soft eyes. It has been a month since the crash, to Clark a month was a lifetime he knew he did not love her yet but he cared for her deeply.

He stares at her through the hospital window wishing he could help her. Chloe, his best friend stands beside him tears in her eyes, she knew he was blaming himself. She reaches out to him, Clark turns to her. He sees the pain in her eyes and that did it he was supposed to be strong but he couldn't take it, he starts crying.

"I…I should've kept them safe Chlo," he says sobbing into his best friends shoulder, "I...I tried but it was too late."

"Shh... its okay Clark don't blame yourself…your mom came out of this, she will come out of this too don't lose hope," Chloe says trying to keep herself from crying.

Clark breaks away from Chloe and punches a hole in the wall, "But it is my fault..! If I wasn't stubborn, I could have got to them and she would be awake right now."

Chloe flinches but she stands up to him, she takes Clark's face in her hands, "Look at me," he does not look at her, "Clark look at me and listen..." Clark finally looks at her.

" It's not your fault you were trapped in the phantom zone…she will come out of this alive okay," Chloe says in which Clark nods but he still felt like it was his fault.

He looks at Chloe and gives her a hug, "Thank you."

"No problem just believe."

Clark breaks the embrace, looks through the window again, and whispers, "I'm sorry I failed you Lois," with that, he speeds out of the hospital.

A/N: This was just in my head and I had to get it out please R/R


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Part 1_

When Clark finally stopped running, he looked up to see he was in front of a church. It had miraculously withstood the destruction that the town had faced. He walked into the church, sat down in one of the pews and found himself praying. Clark was never someone who sought help, but today he felt lost and alone. He would do anything to keep Lois alive, because he realized that he couldn't lose her. If she died, Clark didn't think his heart could take it.

Clark looked at the statue of Jesus carrying the cross, and he saw the pain in Christ's eyes, yet he also noticed determination. Clark understood what this man went through. He was carrying that heavy cross, but also carrying his people's lives on his shoulders. Clark felt like he was carrying the world on his shoulders, and he was supposed to fulfill this destiny, but he did not trust Jor-el. Clark did not want to rule the people on earth; it just wasn't him.

Clark glanced at the crucifix that was in front of him, the buried his face in his hands and broke down, "Please, please don't take her away from me…. I know the choices I've made got her into this, but I need her."

Clark wiped the tears from his eyes, "I… I care for her so much…I know I can't do anything…but I know you can…please just grant me this one wish…and bring her back to us, to me."

_If ever a boy stood on the moon  
All the heavens would call them angels 'round  
Stop the tears from troubled sky's...from   
Falling...falling...falling._

Clark decided to walk in order clear his head. Instead, he found people looking through the rubble trying to find their most prized items. Trying to find something to keep their hope alive. It's times like these when people realize what they always took for granted, and Clark had done that with Lois. He promised would never do that again. He just hoped he would have the chance to keep that promise.

_If ever the river could whisper your name,  
Would the choices you made still be the same?  
Like a flower that dies from angry rain,  
Why do we hurt ourselves?_

Smallville was still in its rebuilding stage; some houses were torn down and some were completely gone. Destruction was everywhere, and many people were homeless. The Talon was demolished, and Smallville was a ghost town. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, but dark seemed to fit the mood for the destroyed Kansas town.

_Where is the love that lets the sunlight in to start again?  
The love that sees no color lines?  
Life begins with love,  
So spread your wings & fly,  
Guide your spirit safe & sheltered,  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe._

Clark also encountered many people trying to rebuild houses, while others gave each other food and words of encouragement.

_If ever a boy stood on the moon,  
Carrying all of his treasures from the stars  
To a rainbow which leads to where we are.  
Together we'd chase the sun._

Clark stopped to look at what was left of the Talon and Lois' apartment. He started to sift through the rubble. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to find something. He picked up a photograph and brushed away the dirt, unveiling a picture of Lois, and her family when she was younger. He gently placed the photograph in his jacket pocket hoping for the chance to give it back to Lois.

_Where is the love that lifts my brother's voice to the skies?  
The love that answers a mother's cry?  
Life begins with love,  
So spread your wings & fly,  
Guide your spirit safe & sheltered.  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe._

Clark started walking again, hoping the picture was a sign that Lois would wake up. He searched the sky, and found the rays of the sun peeking through the clouds giving hope for Smallville and Lois. A smile formed on Clark's face and he knew everything would turn out all right. Everyone who passed Clark saw that smile, and like the sun's rays, it gave people hope.

_A boy stood on the moon  
The ancient souls can still discover  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe  
That we can still believe  
We can still believe  
We can still believe_

A/n: My goal here is to show how Clark will mature and fulfill his destiny and how he will find his real true love. This is part 1... part 2 is coming soon Thank you Kate for editing this chapter...


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Part 2

Clark finally returned home. Miraculously the house had withstood destruction. There had been a few minor damages, but they had been fixable. He spotted his mom sitting on the couch doing some work. Even though she had a broken leg she still wanted to do something productive. Martha Kent looked up to see Clark just staring at her, and with a smile she waved him over to sit down.

Martha took in Clark's smile, realizing it was the first since the plane crash. She had forgotten how much his smile brightened her day. 

"Any news on her condition?" Martha asked hoping there was some change.

Clark smile faltered, "No, there's no change. The doctors don't know what will happen; she could be in a coma for the rest her life or worse."

Martha took her sons hands, "We have to believe, don't give up."

Clark sighed, "I know… that's what Chloe said. I just can't take the fact a strong person like Lois seems so helpless on that hospital bed because of me."

"Clark it was not your fault," Martha insisted.

Clark stood up and began pacing, "But it is mom. If I wasn't so stubborn, you wouldn't be in that cast, she would be here annoying me instead of being in some hospital bed on life support, and many people wouldn't have lost everything they worked for.

"Clark sit down," Clark obeyed, "Did you wish for any of this to happen?"

"What? Of course not… I would never want to do any harm to anyone."

"Exactly, so stop blaming yourself. Honey, there was nothing you could do. Things happen for a reason, okay?"

Clark nodded as he notices the paperwork his mother was doing, "Um mom, should you be doing work? The doctor said-"

Martha cut him off, "I know what the doctor said but right now I don't care. I need to do something productive."

Clark put his hands up and chuckled, "Okay, where's your personal nurse?"

"She went to go get some supplies…you know she is getting on my nerves."

Clark laughed, "I know how you feel. Well, I'm going up to the loft. I'm really not hungry."

"All right, just remember to believe."

Clark hugged his mom gratefully, "Thank you mom."

Clark sat down on the couch in the loft and took the picture out. Lois seemed so happy in the picture. He placed the photo on the table and took out a box containing all of his drawings and his photos of Lana. He took out Lana's photos and burned them with his heat vision. To Clark those photos just reminded him of all the drama he had to go through and personally, he didn't want to relive them. Clark deposited the picture of Lois and her family in the box making sure it was secure and he soon drifted off to sleep.

Clark finally escaped from the phantom zone. He desperately needed to get to his mother and Lois, "God please let them be alright."

Clark sped to the sight of the crash, and what he saw almost made him faint.

"NN…No…Oh God no," he fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. His mother was on the ground, and she seemed so lifeless. Clark checked her pulse; he feels one but it was weak. He then x-rayed her hoping her there was no internal bleeding. There was none but she did have some fractured and broken bones.

Clark picked up his mother gently and sped to the nearest hospital.

"Somebody help!"

"Put her right here, sir," a nurse says. Clark put her on a gurney, and the hospital staff took her to the operation room.

"Could you tell me the victim's name and what happened?"

"Her…her name is Martha Kent. I'm her son. She was in a plane crash," Clark said crying and beginning to pace, "You have to help her, I can't lose her."

"Mr. Kent, you need to calm down. We will do everything we can to help her. I need to know was there anyone else involved in the crash."

Clark stopped pacing when he realized Lois was missing, "I have to go," Clark ran out of the hospital and to the site of the crash.

He X-rayed his surroundings and saw a lifeless body. He ran to it finding that it was as he feared. It was Lois. Clark x-rayed her. There was some internal bleeding and a little swelling in the head but he was thankful to find she was breathing. "Hold on, Lo, we're gonna get you help," he said softly as he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital.

Clark sat down burying his head in hands. He had called Chloe and told her what happened; she already booked a plane. He also called the general, and he was coming as well. While Clark was lost in his thoughts, a nurse approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent."

Clark stood up quickly, "What's going on?"

"Well your mother will be fine, she is in stable condition. She has some broken ribs and a broken leg but luckily no internal bleeding."

"Thank you…um what about Lois?"

"Miss Lane is still in surgery…"

"How is she physically?"

"Right now I don't know. If I get any news, you'll be the first to know."

"Could I see my mother?"

"Yes, you can, but she's not awake. We gave her some drugs to make sure there is no swelling."

Clark found himself in his mother's hospital room holding her hand, willing her to keep fighting. Eventually he was asked to leave and Clark did so reluctantly. He was in the waiting room when Chloe, her father, and Lionel Luthor arrived, "Clark?"

"Chloe! Thank god you're alright," he said giving her hug.

"What happened?" Chloe questioned.

Clark told her what happened to Lois and his mother and he also explained what happened to him in the phantom zone, while Gabe and Lionel were talking to the doctors.

The nurse arrived in the waiting room saying she had news of Lois' surgery, "The operation was a success." Everyone let out the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

"However, she's in critical condition, and there's a slight chance she might not make it through the night. I'm sorry, but we did everything we could." the nurse says.

Chloe started crying, and Clark wrapped his arm around her, asking, "Can we see her?"

The nurse nodded. Chloe and Clark went in first after the nurse first warned them of what they would see. Chloe took Lois' hand while Clark grasped the other, "She feels so cold, Chloe."

"I know," Chloe whispered. She tried to smile, "H…Hey, cuz, how's it going? Look, I know you're in there so listen. You're a Lane, and I know Lanes don't give up so do not give up on me. Prove the doctors wrong and get better. Please."

"Hey Lo, like Chloe says, you're strong ," Clark said brushing Lois' bangs off her face, "so please get better and open those beautiful eyes for us."

Clark and Chloe talked to Lois for a little awhile about anything hoping she would just wake up and tell them both to shut up. They both walk out of Lois' room; they were tired and nervous hoping she would make it through the night.

Clark was talking to Chloe when he saw Lionel walking out of his mother's room, "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"Clark, calm down," Chloe scolded.

"Clark, I was just making sure your mother was all right and she was getting the best care. I will also make sure Lois gets the best care and can eventually be transferred to Smallville."

Clark nodded; he was tired and he really didn't want to fight. General Lane came through the door wanting to see Lois. After about twenty minutes, he shuffled out and walked towards the group. He gave Chloe a hug and turned to Clark.

"Thank you for saving my little girl."

Clark nodded again. He was too tired for words until he saw doctors rushing to Lois' room. He ran towards her room but a nurse stopped him, "Sir, you can't be in here."

"What's going on? W...What's wrong with her?" Clark cried, struggling with the nurse and security, "Lois...Oh God please no…Lois!" Mr.Sullivan, General Lane, Chloe and Lionel were trying to stop Clark as well.

Clark heard the doctors say that Lois had flat lined. He didn't know why, but he needed to be there. The doctors were working frantically trying to bring her. And then the unthinkable happened.

"I'm calling it," a doctor said gravely, "Time of death, 7:13 pm."

"Noooooooo!" was all Clark said before he collapsed on the ground.

A/n: Remember people this is Clark's dream... everything happened execpt for Lois dying she's on life support I'm not going to kill her off just to let you know so don't burn me...Basically Clark is having a nightmare dreaming of the worse...many of you guys wanted to know what the song I used for part 1 its called  
**Where's the Love** **by Celine Dion** much props to Kate again...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark shot up in a cold sweat. He was trying to catch his breath, thanking God it was just a dream. Clark ran a hand through his hair as he lay back on the couch. Why was he dreaming of what happened to Lois a month ago, and why was the end result death? Clark stood up suddenly. Frustrated, he threw a chair against the wall. He walked to the window reminiscing on what happened in the loft a couple of months ago.

Clark was in the loft looking over the baseball tickets and birthday card his father had given him when Lois climbed up the stairs. She was giving Clark advice on relationships, but her comment at the end of their conversation made him think about what he was really saving for her. He made sure he would never forget what she said:

_"Look, sometimes you gotta tuck your feelings away until it's the right time - like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford."_

_"Only, I can't imagine there is anyone else."_

_"You never know, Clark. Maybe when you finally crack open that piggy bank you'll find that all this time you haven't been saving for a bike...you've really been saving for a Harley."_

_"There are times when I think you don't know me at all, then others where I think you know me better than anyone."_

Clark didn't realize before but Lois was right. Lana wasn't the person he would be spending his whole life with. And she certainly wasn't his Harley. Realization hit him: what if Lois was his Harley? What if she was the one for him? Clark shook his head. He knew he cared for her deeply, but he wasn't in love with her, yet alone ready to spend the rest of his life with her. Clark was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that someone had joined him in the loft.

" Clark?"

Clark turned around, " Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark was surprised to see her, but he was not in the mood to talk to her.

"Umm… I just wanted to see how everything is going."

"Other than the fact that the girl I care about is fighting for her life, everything is fine," Clark spoke harshly, turning away from her.

"Look, Clark, I'm sorry for what happened, and I really do hope she wakes up," Lana said, putting a hand Clark's shoulders.

Clark shrugged her hand away, "Lana, I appreciate you coming here, but I just need to be alone."

Lana was surprised at Clark's attitude. "Clark, I understand that you're hurting, and I want to help."

Clark sighed, "Lana, the only way I'll be fine is when Lois wakes up so if you want to help then please just let me be."

"Okay, fine, I'll go. Just remember I'm here if you ever need to talk," Lana spoke with a small smile. Clark nodded in reply.

Once Lana was gone, Clark walked to the graveyard. He sat down on the ground and placed flowers on his father's headstone. He began talking to his dad about what happened the past few months; he voiced his fears of what might happen to Lois too. Clark talked about anything until he fell asleep.

When Clark finally woke, he found himself in a white room. He stood trying to figure out where he was. He could have sworn he was in the graveyard, but now he was in some strange place.  
Clark turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"D..Dad is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me, Son."

Clark ran to his father to give him a hug, but instead found himself running straight through him. Clark was confused, "Uhh… Dad why can I go through you?"

"Let's just say I'm here, just not physically, Clark."

"But how?" Clark questioned.

"Let's not get to that right now. It's hard to explain."

"Okay, then why are you here. Not that I…I'm not happy you are…because I am."

"Clark you're babbling," Jonathan laughed, "To answer your question on why I'm here, the reason is you need guidance on your dilemma. And I'm also here to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes, you need to watch out for Lex Luthor and General Lane."

"I understand Lex, but why Lois' father."

Jonathan shook his head, " I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Wait, why?"

"It would mess everything up. But I can tell you this: it involves Lois."

"Lois?"

"You're her light. You need to will her to come back before it's too late."

"Too late? Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Look out for her. She may be the key to your destiny and maybe your happiness."

"I still don't understand…"

"All will be revealed, Son. Like Chloe and your mother said, don't lose hope because there will be more pain before there's happiness."

"Why is this happening to me, Dad?" Clark asks, his voice breaking.

"Everything happens for a reason, Son. Sometimes the end result is good; sometimes it's bad. You just have to live your life and not worry about what will happen tomorrow."

"I can't lose Lois, Dad, I just can't."

"Then don't, Son. Do everything you can to keep her safe. Now I must go."

"Wait, please, don't leave me!" But it was no use; Clark's father was gone.

Clark found himself back in the graveyard. Clark was full of confusion. Was it a dream? Clark stood up, said goodbye to his father and headed home. He went straight to the loft, not wanting to be disturbed. He was completely bewildered. Something big was going to happen but what that something was, remained a mystery. Why did it involve Lois and her father? And what was General Lane up to? He only knew that if Lois were harmed there would be hell to pay.

After everything he saw earlier today, he needed to see Lois just to make sure she was okay. He checked in at the hospital's front desk and headed to Lois' room. There was still no change, so he did the only thing he could: he sat, held her hand, and started a very one-sided conversation.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

Tears formed in Clark's eyes, "You know I had the craziest dream today. I dreamt that you died, but I knew that wasn't possible because you're still here breathing. I told Lana the only way I'll be okay is if you're awake so don't you die on me not now."

He felt something in his pocket; it was a bracelet that had the initials LL. He didn't know how the bracelet got there but he knew who it was from. He placed it on Lois' wrist and then kissed her hand. He laid her hand on his heart, "If you can feel my heartbeat know this. You have a piece of it now Lo so don't give up because if you do, you would be taking a piece of my heart."

A/n..Thanks for the reviews again...tell me what you think...


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Chloe entered Lois' room surprised to see Clark sleeping in a chair next to Lois' bed. What shocked her even more was the sight of Clark holding her hand. Chloe shook him softly, "Clark wake up." He didn't budge so Chloe tried again when Clark finally woke up.

"Lois?" he said groggily.

"No, it's Chloe. Sorry to disappoint you," the blonde said apologetically.

"Oh hey, Chlo. Was I here all night?"

"I guess so. I just got here. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, you?"

"Some days are good; some are not. By the way, Lana called me…"

"Did she?" Clark asked uninterested.

Chloe tilted her head, "Yes she did, and she said that if you keep all that anger and sadness bottled up inside it might be your downfall."

Clark ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her, "What did you tell her?"

Chloe took a seat, "I told her it wouldn't happen and that you just need some time to yourself."

Clark smiled at her, "Thank you. I know I was a bit harsh with her," Chloe gave him a look, "Okay I was harsh with her, but I was thinking about a dream I had that got me upset."

Chloe looked at him curiously, "What type of dream?"

"Well I was dreaming about what happened to Lois and my mom a month ago, but the end result for Lois was not good."

Chloe was shocked and scared, "Usually when you have those dreams they come true. Do you think…" Chloe glanced at her older cousin. She couldn't finish the question.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping that Lois will keep on fighting."

"Me too," Chloe spoke softly.

"Hey, everything will be okay. Don't ask me, but know she'll come out of this alive," he said giving her hug.

Clark didn't want to tell Chloe about his conversation with his father because he was still confused about that himself. He also felt that if the conversation really did happened it was between him and his father. He also needed to figure out what was General Lane up to and how Lois was involved.

"Clark you should go eat something," Chloe said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't want to leave her."

"Don't worry I'm staying, and if there's change you'll be the first to know. Now go."

"Thanks Chloe," Clark said before leaving.

After Clark left, Chloe noticed a bracelet on Lois' wrist, and she realized Clark gave it to her. Chloe thought it was sweet of Clark. She wanted Clark to be happy, and if Lois made him happy then so be it. They never talked about the kiss; it just happened because they thought it was the last time they would see each other. She watched Lois sleeping so peacefully. If Chloe could take Lois' place in that bed, she would, no questions asked.

"Hey big cuz, I'm really missing you. You need to wake up for my sake and Clark's sake. I don't know what might happen if you don't," she said tearfully. Chloe was scared for Clark, and she was afraid he would do something he would regret if Lois didn't come out of this.

Clark came home to see Lionel Luthor walking out of the house. "Lionel, what are you doing here?"

Lionel smiled, "I came to see how your mother was doing. By the way, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Clark said.

Even though Lionel helped Clark's mother and Lois he was still skeptical of him. Clark knew he shouldn't ask Lionel for a favor but if it meant keeping Lois safe he would do anything. "Um, Lionel, could I ask you for a favor?"

"Ask me anything. I still owe you for saving my life."

"I have a feeling that Lex is up to something with Lois' father, I just don't know what."

"So you want me to keep an eye on them to see what's going on?"

Clark nods.

"Consider it done," Lionel said before leaving.

Clark walked inside to see his mother in the living room. "Thank you for the bracelet," he said giving her a hug.

Martha just smiles at her son, "I see you didn't come home last night."

"I'm sorry. I went to go see Lois and see how she was. I must've fallen asleep."

"Its okay, honey, I'm just glad that you're all right."

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine, but you should go eat something."

That was his mother, always putting everyone before herself, "Yeah, I will," Clark paused, "I'm hoping she wakes up soon."

"Me too, honey, me too."

General Sam Lane studied a photo of his two daughters, Lois and Lucy Lane. He was hurting deeply and felt like it was his fault that his older daughter was in this mess, fighting for her life. If he could he would take Lois' place because he couldn't lose her. Losing his wife Eleanor changed him greatly. Instead of taking the responsibility of playing father and mother to his daughters, he gave the responsibility to Lois. She didn't complain, she just did what she was asked. Sam regretted his decision to put that responsibility on Lois, but he did not regret who she became, and for that, he was proud of her. He just hoped she would wake up so he could tell her that.

"General Lane?"

"Lex Luthor, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing General. I mean having a daughter in the hospital who's in a coma, it must be rough."

"Leave my daughter out of this, Luthor."

Lex put up his hands in mock surrender, "General Lane, I mean no harm. I care for Lois. I know she and I haven't seen eye to eye but we still respected each other."

"Why are you here?"

"I went to go see Lois," Lex lied, "To me it looks like Lois suffering, and I know you don't want that for her."

"Of course I don't, but Lois is not suffering, she's healing. She will get better, and she will wake up," Sam said getting aggravated.

"Is that what the doctors told you? Because from what I hearing she may never wake up. That means she will be suffering more than is she now. If I were you I would pull the plug so she won't have to endure this anymore, think of it as her being set free."

"How about you get out! Or I'll throw your ass out."

"You don't have to be so hostile, General. It was just suggestion. No need to throw me out; I'll leave, but remember what I said. You don't want her to suffer more than she already has."

Sam Lane was livid. He wanted to choke that bald man for thinking pulling the plug on Lois would be good for her. But Lex had planted some doubts in his mind. 'What if Lois is suffering? What if Lex is right' the general thought. 'What if pulling the plug is the right thing to do.'

A/n: The drama begins...thanks for the review I really do appreciate keep on reviewing...


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...sorry for the long wait I was trying to upload yesterday but it didn't want to so here it is... 

The general had been drinking for a little over an hour, and he stared wistfully at the last of the scotch in his glass. The bottle of scotch was a gift from an unknown person, but he didn't really care who it was from; scotch was scotch. He was having tough time thinking. He wanted to do what was best for Lois, but did it mean pulling the plug? Sam put his head in his hands; why was he thinking this? Sam didn't want to lose his baby girl! He threw the glass against the wall, "Damn it! Give me a sign, any sign. What should I do?" Sam said to no one in particular.

He looked up to see a bright light and a voice calling his name.

"What the hell is that?" he said squinting at the light.

A faint voice called him, "Dad?"

Sam Lane stood up from his chair, "Lois?"

"Dad…please I need your help…I can't take this pain anymore," Lois cried.

"Lois, what are you talking about?"

"Can't you see, Dad? I'm suffering. I'm trying to fight but I can't anymore. I… I just can't," she said sadly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Set me free, daddy. Let me go."

"I can't do that. Lois, you're a fighter. Don't give up now, please," Sam, said with tears in his eyes as he kneeled on the floor.

"Daddy, look at who I'm with."

Sam glanced to Lois' right and his eyes widened in surprise "E…Eleanor?"

"See, Dad, I'm happy. Just do me this favor, and set me free."

"No! I am not letting you go! I...I can't lose you," he whispered.

"Listen to me, and set me free. It would be the best for everyone," Lois said as she and her mother faded away.

"Lois! Eleanor! Please don't go," Sam said, his voice breaking as he fell to the floor sobbing.

"Will the drug work?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, it should have been in effect an hour ago," a man said.

"Good, I'll make sure to discard the evidence."

"Sir, are you sure you don't want my people to take care of that?"

Lex smiled, "I'm positive, I want to see the general for myself. You may leave now."

"Yes, sir."

Lex took a sip of scotch and smiled, "I will find out what you've been hiding, Clark, even if it means killing the person you really care about."

Ever since the plane crash, Lex contemplated as to how Clark got to his mother and Lois. It was just too suspicious. How would Clark know that the plane crashed? Lex would be the first to admit that he was obsessed with finding out Clark's secret; who wouldn't be though. Lana was so obsessed about Clark's secret that their relationship fell apart. If you called lies, secrets, and a whole bunch of whining a relationship. Hell, she came running to him, but having Lana wasn't enough for him. He wanted power.

Lex knew Clark and Lois were in his way to getting power so the only way he could stop them was if he terminated them permanently. It was like the domino effect: if one domino fell they all fell. If he took out Lois, Clark would probably go insane, and if he was lucky maybe Chloe would go insane too. His father was no problem; he could always hire a hit man. And the general wouldn't be an issue either. Lex smiled, "Let the games begin."

Chloe was sitting in Lois' room having a one sided conversation with her older cousin, when a man came in with two bouquets of flowers.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned to see her young, rich boyfriend standing at the doorway with flowers in his hands. She smiled, "Bruce!"

He walked up to her, gave her a kiss and handed her one of the bouquets. "Hey, how is she?" he asked referring to Lois.

"Still the same, but she is healing. I'm just hoping she wakes up," Chloe said tearfully, "Thank you for the flowers."

Bruce placed the other bouquet on the nightstand next to Lois, and took a seat next to Chloe, "You're welcome. How are you holding up?"

"Like I told Clark, some days are good some days are not"

Bruce captured her hand in his and kissed it, "Everything will be okay. By the way how's Clark?"

"I'm fine," Clark said walking in with a bag in tow, "Bruce, how's it been?"

"I'm doing well."

"Clark, what's in the bag?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I figured you didn't eat so I got you some take-out."

"Aww you are too kind. Thank you," she said taking the bag and leaving.

"You should go after her," Clark said.

"Yeah you're right," Bruce patted Clark on the back, "if you need anything let me know, we're friends. Remember that."

"Thanks, man, I will."

Bruce nodded and left the room while Clark occupied a chair next to Lois.

Lex walked into the general's office with a bag. He spotted Sam on the floor, unconscious. Lex took a seat in front of the general, "Well, general, while you're knocked out I hope you make a decision."

He stood up and took a bottle of scotch out of the bag. He switched the bottles making sure all evidence is destroyed and sat back down, "You know, I should tell you. I lied about the whole Lois is suffering thing, and that you'll be reason why she is really dead."

Lex smiled maniacally, "I shouldn't tell you this but I will. What if Lois is not really in coma, but she really is drugged. Now wouldn't that be something." Lex didn't wait for an answer since he knew he wouldn't be getting one, "Yes, it would. You know what's really good about being rich: you can pay anyone to do anything. Now isn't life a bitch. It's like the domino effect. Every. Domino. Will. Fall. Starting with your daughter."

**a/n: **Next ch. I will explain how did Bruce meet Chloe...remember Lois been in a so called coma for a month now...anything could happen in a month right? Chloe did think about the kiss she had with Clark but she never worried about it because she was with Bruce so remember that...Bruce will be an important character... Props to Kate again and I know you're confused but everything will be revealed later...


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Every. Domino. Will. Fall_

Clark watched Lois sleep. He still just wished she would wake up, show a sign she was with them and still fighting. He saw a hairbrush on the nightstand and suddenly felt the urge to brush her hair. He didn't know why but he just needed to know for a fact she was still there. He knew he shouldn't because of the hospital rules, but right now he didn't care.

Being careful, he sat behind her on the bed making sure he didn't touch any wires. He made sure Lois was secure in his arms and then started brushing her hair softly. He loved the feel of Lois' hair against his hand. It was soft and silky, and it had that vanilla aroma which he also loved but would never admit to Lois. Once he was done brushing Lois' hair, he lay down on the bed with her head on his heart. For once in his life, he felt at peace. He didn't want to let Lois go not now and probably not ever. He knew he cared for her and maybe even loved her but he wasn't sure. With that still on his mind, he fell asleep with Lois in his arms.

Chloe and Bruce were outside the hospital. Chloe laid her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her arms. Bruce was Chloe's comfort ever since Lois fell into the coma. Clark was her comfort as well but only to a certain extent. She still had feelings for her best friend, but they weren't as strong.

She felt something more for the man who was holding her. Chloe met Bruce when she was interviewing him and he asked her out. She was a little hesitant at first because of him being a playboy, but Bruce was very persistent and in the end, they were a happy couple.  
They talked some more until they decided to go check on Clark and Lois.

The couple walked in to see Clark holding Lois. Chloe smiled but knew Clark could get in a lot of trouble if he was caught. Bruce closed the door while Chloe tried to wake Clark. Chloe smiled kindly when he did.

"Hey, Chlo, that was best sleep I've had in awhile."

"I'm glad to hear it, but you need to get out of Lois' bed before anyone sees you."

Clark blushed, "I…I didn't noticed I fell asleep in her bed."

Chloe smiled, "Its okay, I think it's cute. Right, Bruce?"

"Yeah I guess so," he said with a smirk.

"See I told you Clark. He tries to intimidate you, but he's just a big teddy bear."

Clark smiled then hopped off the bed making sure Lois was okay, "Yeah, I already knew that."

Bruce gave him a look.

Chloe chuckled, "Anyway what made you sleep in Lois' bed?"

"I umm…well…I was umm brushing her hair," Clark said hesitantly looking at the floor.

"Aww. That was so nice of you. Why?"

Clark looked up at her, "I just wanted a reason to touch her just to know she was there."

Chloe smiled at him, "Everything will be okay."

Bruce hugged Chloe from behind, "Don't give up Clark."

"I won't. Thank you guys…you know, for being there for me."

The couple smiled at him. They all turned when they heard the door open. Lionel Luthor entered with a worried look.

"What's going on. Did you find anything?" Clark asked.

"I had someone follow Lex, and he is up to something big."

"So where did he go?" Chloe inquired.

"He went to the base to talk to Lois' father. My spy Derrick told me Lex was trying to bribe the general to pull the plug on Lois."

Everyone was shocked, but Clark was livid. He couldn't believe Lex whould do such a thing. Chloe and Bruce were pissed and voiced their hope that the General wouldn't listen to Lex. Chloe knew her uncle would never do that to Lois. It just wouldn't happen.

Lionel received a call and at the news on the other end his eyes widened in fear. The trio looked at him to see what was going on.

Lionel shut his cell phone, "Derrick is dead. Lex knows. The games have begun."

A/n: Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it hope you guys enjoy….


	8. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews you guys... keep on reviewing Enjoy the next chapter_

Chapter 6 

_The games have begun…_

Everyone who was in the room stared at the young women who was lying on the hospital bed. Thoughts were running through everyone's minds on what would happen to Lois. His father said there would be more pain and drama, that he would have to watch out for Lois, but what was he supposed to do?

"Okay, we have to do something," Chloe said breaking the silence.

"What can we do, Chlo?" Clark asked.

"I don't know yet, but I know for sure I'm not losing Lois, and if we have to fight the General we will."

Clark sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't take all of this drama; it was making him go crazy, literally. Chloe looked at her best friend, "Can you guys give Clark and me a second?"

The two men nodded and then stepped outside. Chloe took Clark's hand in her own, "Hey, we are going to get through this together, no matter what we have to do. We will get through this."

Clark looked at his best friend, "How can we stop Lois' father? He's the one with the rights."

"Like I said, we will find a way starting now. Bruce, Lionel and I will do some brainstorming and research and then we will go see the general tonight."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with Lois and get some more rest because God knows you need it."

"Wait. Why do I have to stay here?"

"To keep Lois safe. You never know what Lex might to do to Lois without anyone suspecting it," Chloe got up and gave him a hug. "Plus, I thought you liked staying with Lois," she teased.

"Yeah I do, I just want to do something more."

"But you are doing something. You're making sure Lois is safe which is the most important thing."

"Thanks, Chlo. Stay safe."

"Don't worry about me, I've got Bruce. If we don't come back later tonight then will come by tomorrow morning."

Clark nodded and Chloe left. He took a seat next to Lois holding her hand. Clark heard his cell phone ring. It was Lionel. Lionel told him he would have security around the Kent Farm to make sure his mother was safe from Lex, and Clark thanked him. He then proceeded to call his mother. When she answered he explained to her what had happened with Lex and the general. He told her that everything would be fine and Lois would be safe. He also told her to keep on high alert and then said goodbye.

Clark looked at Lois while he was still holding her hand, "Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise you that with my life."

Clark was hungry so he sped to a fast food restaurant. Two minutes later he was right by Lois' side again. He was not going to leave her tonight even if it meant sleeping on a hard chair. To him it was worth it because he would know she would be safe. Once he was done eating, he just watched Lois. She was glowing. Beautiful was all that came to Clark's mind. He admitted he was attracted to her but was that attraction turning into something more? He got up from his chair and kissed her forehead, "Good night, Lois."

He took a seat again, getting himself comfortable and fell asleep.

Clark woke up with a smile. He finally had a plan on how to stop the general from pulling the plug.

Chloe and Bruce walked in the room looking tired. Clark chuckled, "Hey, you two." The couple grumbled in response and sat down in the other chairs.

"Long night?" Clark smiled.

Chloe glared at Clark, "Did you come up with a plan?"

"Wait a minute, you told me to stay here with Lois. What were doing last night?" Clark said smugly.

Bruce was about to respond but Chloe covered his mouth, blushing.

Clark had an idea what happened, "Don't tell me, I don't want to know. But I did come up with a plan."

"Well, what is it?" Chloe asked curiously.

"You'll find out later. I need to go somewhere," Clark stood up and asked, "By the way did you see the general?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, apparently he was sleeping. I don't believe it but whatever."

"Okay, well let me know if the general comes by."

The couple nodded and Clark left. He took out his cell phone, "Lionel I need your help. Meet me at the mall."

Clark asked Lionel to do some paperwork which would be shown to the hospital once he got back. With the help of Lionel, Clark got what he was looking for. Clark received a call from Chloe saying the general and Lex were at the hospital, and everyone was in an intense argument. Clark thanked Lionel for the paperwork and items and headed to hospital getting there in five minutes. Clark then proceeded to hand over the paperwork to the hospital staff. Once everything was done, he walked into Lois' room.

Chloe was very pissed at her uncle and they were cursing up a storm. Bruce was arguing with Lex and it looked like Bruce would punch the bald man. Clark shook his head, walked over to Lois, took out at ring and subtly placed it on her left ring finger. He kissed her forehead and watched the argument. The argument finally died down, and they all looked at Clark who was wearing an amused smile.

"What are you smiling at, Kent?" the general glared at the younger man.

"You don't have rights to pull the plug on Lois," Clark said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me, as her father I have the rights. Lois is suffering."

"As her cousin, I know her better than you and I know for a fact she is not suffering!" Chloe shouted.

Clark raised his hand, "Can I say something?"

"What?" the general and Chloe say in unison.

"As her husband, I have the right to decide what's best for Lois."

"Wait! What?" everyone said in the room.

Clark smiled, raising Lois' left hand and showing his left hand.

They both had wedding rings on their fingers.


	9. Chapter 7

Thank you for the feedback I really appreciate it...props to Kate again...Enjoy 

Chapter 7

_"As her husband, I have the right to decide what's best for Lois."_

"Wait! What?" everyone said in the room.

Clark smiled, raising Lois' left hand and showing his left hand.

They both had wedding rings on their fingers.

Everyone stared at Clark, the shock evident in their eyes. Clark just smiled. The general was speechless and sat down stunned. Chloe and Bruce had an idea of what he had planned on doing but were confused anyway.

Lex broke the silence, "Unbelievable, Clark. You think you can just put a ring on her finger and then say you're married?"

Clark stood up, anger evident on his face. He towered over his ex-friend, "Look, Lex, if you want to check the papers, by all-means, go ahead because everything is legal."

Lex laughed, "This marriage is obviously a sham. I mean come on, you and Lois hate each other. Why the hell would you marry her?"

Before Clark could say something Chloe jumped in, "Because he loves her and she loves him."

"Oh really? What about Lana?"

"What about me?" Lana asked, walking into the hospital room.

Everyone greeted Lana except for the general who was still in a state of shock.

"Hi," she looked at her boyfriend, "What about me, Lex?"

"Try to get yourself out of this one, Kent," Lex said with an evil smile.

Lana looked at Clark curiously, "What's going on?"

Clark glanced at Lana, then at Lois and then at Chloe, his eyes pleading for help. She was contemplating on letting Clark suffer for failing to tell her how he and her cousin became newlyweds, but she wasn't that evil. She would get him back another way, she thought smiling deviously. The blonde shook her head and whispered something in his ear. Clark nodded.

"Umm…Lana? Lois and I are married."

"Wait. What!" Lana shrieked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smacked Clark in the back of his head. Clark glared at his best friend. Chloe brought Clark's head down again and whispered in his ear. Clark nodded again. Before Clark could say something, Bruce cut in.

"Look, we are not getting anywhere. Chloe, do you want me to tell the story?"

Chloe shrugged, "Sure. Refresh my memory on how they got to together," 

Bruce smiled, "We'll go with the short and simple story. After I'm done, no questions because it's none of your business, deal?" Bruce asked looking at Lana and Lex.

Lex gritted his teeth. His plan was not going the way he wanted, but there was always room for improvements. If the general couldn't pull the plug there was always another way. Lex plastered a smile on his face and nodded.

Bruce looked at Lana as she agreed to the terms. She still couldn't believe Clark and Lois were married. Who would've thought? She knew Clark didn't love Lois because she knew he still loved her. However, what if he did love Lois? Then there might be a chance he would never come back to her. Being with Lex was all right. He didn't outright lie to her, but she knew he was hiding something. Wait, Lana thought, when did Chloe score with Bruce Wayne and why wasn't I told this?

"I need a damn cigar," the general said as he walked out of the room.

"Good, now the story is once Lana and Clark broke up, Lois mended Clark's broken heart. They became closer and then their feelings were revealed that they really loved each other. So what do people do when they love each other? They get married."

Lex was about to say something, but Bruce raised his hand, "Shut it, Luthor. Like I was saying, with the help of my beautiful girlfriend here, Clark and Lois became Mr. & Mrs. Kent. End of story."

Bruce stood up, his voice lowering, "Now the rest is none of you business. You want to see the papers and licenses, we will give them to you," he then proceeded to sit back down.

Lex and Lana nodded. They personally did not want to get Bruce Wayne upset. Lex turned to Clark, "I'm thinking we will be seeing each other soon very soon, Clark."

Clark stared at Lex with pure hate in his eyes. If looks could kill, Lex would be dead on the spot. Lex broke the stare with a menacing smile and then he left with Lana in tow. Chloe collapsed on Bruce while Clark sat down taking Lois' hand in his.

Chloe looked at Clark. She knew he loved Lois, that much was obvious, but when her older cousin woke up, would she feel the same way about Clark?

Lex was fuming. He told Lana he would see her later, and then spotted the general smoking a cigar and walked up to him. He told the general his plan on how to get rights to his daughter back. They talked for about fifteen minutes when a man came up to Lex with a briefcase in his hands. Lex paid the man and told him where Lois' room number was.

Clark, Chloe and Bruce were talking about their plan, when the man with the briefcase came in. Clark and Bruce stood automatically; they didn't trust this guy.

"Are you Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, I am." Clark answered, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you this," the man handed Clark an envelope, "Have a good day." With that, the man left.

Clark x-rayed the envelope making sure there wasn't anything harmful in it. He then opened the envelope reading the letter. His eyes widened and his hands started shaking.

Chloe and Bruce walked up to him concerned. Clark handed the letter to Chloe. Once she read it, she was livid. Clark took a seat, putting his head in his hands.

Bruce was confused, "What does the letter say, Chlo?"

"It looks like we're going to court, Lane vs. Kent," Chloe said.

a/n: any questions you guys have let me know...


	10. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews ...props to Kate again...if you guys thought you were shock now...read this chapter..please R/R 

**Chapter 8**

Chloe looked at Bruce, then at Clark who held his head in his hands. She wondered how long it would take before Clark broke down again because she, herself, was close to her breaking point. Bruce hugged Chloe from behind trying to give her some comfort, letting her know he was there. Chloe smiled gratefully at the gesture. The couple looked at Clark trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

Clark breathed deeply. He wasn't a person to encourage violence, but he was on the verge of hurting Lex. Not killing him, but hurting him deeply. Maybe a little torture would do the trick. No, that was not Clark. If Lex wanted to play then Clark would play, even follow the man's rules, as long Lois was safe. Clark smiled despite the situation. He looked at Chloe and Bruce. 

Chloe and Bruce got weird looks on their faces, "Uh, Chloe," Bruce whispered, "did Clark crack? I mean the man is smiling!"

Chloe shook her head and shrugged. Clark glared at the couple, "You know I can hear you right?"

"We know," they both said in unison. Bruce knew Clark's secret and in turn, Clark knew Bruce was Batman. They hoped sometime to team up and stop crime.

"Look I didn't crack! I just think we should play along with Lex's game."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"He wants to play, we'll play, and we will win. He can't take my rights."

The couple coughed and Chloe looked at Clark, "Lex can't take your rights, but the General can."

"What?"

"Don't you watch Law & Order or Court TV?"

Clark shook his head.

"Look the General can, I don't know why he wants to though." Chloe had a far away look on her face, "It looks like he has lost hope, just like with Lucy."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I mean he gave up on finding Lucy so he put it on Lois to find her. He actually put everything on Lois. Lois was Lucy's mother and father. I know he loves both them deeply though."

Clark stood up and began pacing, "So you're telling me I could lose this court battle and lose my wife."

Chloe nodded her head as she sat down beside Lois, "Don't worry, big cuz, we'll get you out of this mess, just hang in there." 

"Look, I will hire the best lawyers. We will win. I know for sure that Lex will be playing dirty and might even pay the judge so we need to be ahead of him," Bruce said encouragingly.

"Of course Lex will be playing dirty, he's a Luthor," Clark said.

Chloe eyes brightened and a smile appeared on her face, "That means we have to think like a Luthor..." she stood up quickly and whipped out her cell phone, "and to think like Luthor why don't we ask the devil himself?"

"You want Lionel Luthor in this?" Bruce asked.

"The man has shown he can be trusted so why not?" Clark said.

"He may have shown he was trustworthy, but what does he gain out of this?"

"Look, Bruce, he has kept my secret and I trust him."

"All right, Chloe and I will talk to Lionel and come up with a game plan. Chloe, you ready?"

"Yeah," she gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek and Clark a hug, "We'll let you know what's going on tomorrow. By the way, you should talk to your mother and tell her what's going on."

"Yeah, I know," Clark said feeling a little guilty that he didn't tell his mother first, "I just don't want to leave Lois."

"Just talk to your mother, then come back here. I know Lois will be fine. If it will make you feel better, I'll stay here while Bruce does his business then you can take me home."

"You sure?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, that will be good. Most likely I'll have to do some police business anyway so I'll just be leaving," Bruce said giving Chloe a kiss and Clark a nod.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem. Besides, Lois and I need to do some cousin bonding, so get going," she said with a smile.

He looks at his wife and gives her a kiss on the forehead and sped to the Kent Farm.

Clark explained to his mother what had happened earlier. She was shocked, but she was also pissed. Clark felt guilty about not telling her first, but he didn't regret his decision especially when Lois' life was in danger. She finally calmed down and she admitted that she was somewhat proud of her son. He did what he had to do keep the woman he loved safe. As his mother, she knew Clark had grown to love Lois, but how would Lois feel?

She knew Clark's biggest fear was rejection, and if Lois rejected him, she didn't know what he might do.

"What are you going to do next?" Martha asked.

"Well, Chloe and Bruce will come up with a game plan that we will use in court," Clark said.

Martha nodded, "Do you love her?"

Clark head snapped up at the question, "Honestly, I don't know. I mean I think I do, but I just don't know."

Martha nodded. She knew Clark had more things to say so she waited patiently. Clark stood up and started pacing, "I know I really care for her, and she means a lot to me. I know we've had our moments where we can't stand each other, but there other times when I need her." He looked at his mother, "Why does she have to suffer? Why does a beautiful girl like her have to suffer the way she is now?"

Before Martha could answer Clark started up again, "I mean she doesn't deserve this. She has a lot to live for. She's beautiful, smart, confident, compassionate, and so much more."

Clark sat down again and looked at his mother, "So when you ask do I love her, I just don't know yet."

Martha looked at her son taking his hands in hers, "When the time is right you will know, but remember Lois may not be the same person she was before."

"I-I don't understand."

Martha sighed. She was worried about Lois and how this experience may change her mentally and physically.

Clark looked at his mother, "You're worried that she might not feel the same way I do."

"No, honey, I'm worried when Lois wakes how she will be physically and mentally."

Clark gave her a hug, "I know she will be okay," he whispered.

He hugged her once more and then sped off to the hospital to bring Chloe home. After taking her home he went back to the hospital to watch Lois until sleep overcame him.

_Clark woke up in a white room, "What the hell?"_

He looked at his surroundings, which was nothing. The lights flickered and then went out making the room go dark until the lights turned on again. Clark saw a hallway and he didn't know why but he felt he needed to go down this hallway. The lights continued flickering on and off wherever Clark was. The place reeked of darkness, and despair. He felt a chill go down his spine.

He noticed a door down the hallway. When he reached the door, heard someone crying on the other side. He opened it wanting to find the source. It was then that he saw a woman on a white bed wearing a white gown.

"H-Hello?" Clark said nervously.

The woman didn't answer.

"Hello, do you need any help?" he said a little louder.

The woman looked up hazel eyes glistening. Clark's eyes widened.

"L-Lois?" 


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait...thank you for the feedback...props to my awesome beta Kate...Enjoy

Chapter 9

"L-Lois is that you?" Clark said, tears filling his eyes.

"Clark…"

Clark knew it was definitely her. He ran to her, picked her up and twirled her through the air. Joy was evident in his eyes. Not letting her go he sat down on the bed with her. No words needed to be spoken. He wiped her tears away and in turn, she wiped away his. They gazed into each other's eyes not wanting to break the moment. She smiled at himm, her eyes glistening with tears. To him Lois was an angel.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered.

"I-I thought you would never find me," she said.

Clark didn't know if this was a dream or if he was hallucinating, but at the moment he didn't care. Lois was here with him, and she felt so real; he could smell the vanilla aroma in her hair. He looked into her eyes. And then as a surprise to both of them, he kissed her. The kiss was passionate and in that one kiss, Clark poured out all his emotions. Lois moaned as Clark deepened the kiss.

Lois broke the kiss and she smiled hopefully at him. He grinned back as he lay on the bed with Lois in his arms. Clark and Lois talked about everything, but he knew she was hiding something. If Lois was all right she would've usually made her sarcastic comments, but she seemed to be holding back. She seemed different. Clark did not want to break the moment, but he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Lois?"

"Mmm?"

"What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" She sat up and Clark did the same.

"For one thing, where are we? Why are you not insulting me? Why were you crying? There are so many pieces missing in this puzzle."

Lois sighed and started whispering knowing if she didn't they would hear, "I bet you're wondering why I didn't wake up yet."

Clark nodded and whispered back, "Wait, why are we whispering?"

"Because they will hear us," Lois said fearfully.

"Who's they, Lois? Tell me what's wrong."

Lois sighed again; she might as well tell him, "Look, the man who you call your enemy has done something to me."

"So this is all a dream?"

"Technically, yes. You were yearning for the people who you deeply care for."

"How is this happening? You're not dead."

"You're right, I'm not dead. But I am dying. I'm losing this battle, Clark, you need to fight for me. I can't do this alone."

"If this is a dream, how can I feel you? You feel so real."

"You want to feel, Clark, you want this to be real, but it's not. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

Clark nodded sadly. He thought this was real, other than the setting. He felt joy bursting through his chest when he saw Lois, but now he felt nothing more than anger. He wasn't angry with Lois, he was angry about this whole situation. The situation he could not handle, the situation that wasn't in his control.

Clark cupped Lois' face in his hands, looking into her eyes, "I promise I will fight for you no matter what I have to do," he said leaning in to kiss her, but broke away when he heard the sound of clapping.

"That was beautiful," a man in a hooded outfit said, "Right, fellas?" The men nodded in agreement. They all wore black hoods.

Clark stood up, "Who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend..." the hooded man looked at Lois, "Lois, why is he here?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders looking at the floor. Clark glanced down at her. His gut feeling had been right. She was not the same Lois he knew; she seemed broken.

Clark walked over to man only to be stopped by his posse, "Whoever the hell you are, you better not touch her."

"I don't take threats lightly, Kent. I will destroy you, and I will eliminate everyone you love, just like the domino effect."

Clark lunged at the hooded man but was restrained by his men, "You don't even know me!"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he took his hood off, "I do know you, my friend. We share someone. Lana."

"You son of bch," Clark tried to lunge at him again, but these men were strong.

Lex smiled, "You think can avoid me, think again. I will haunt you in your own dreams. I will torment you until you go insane."

"You won't win!"

"I think already did. Let him go," Lex said smiling.

The men did as he asked, and before they could react, Clark charged at him. Lex sidestepped him and punched him. Clark flew ten feet and hit the floor.

"Clark!" Lois screamed as she tried to run to him but was stopped by Lex's men. She struggled against them.

"I promised her I will fight for her, I will not lose!' Clark stood up as more men surrounded him. His jaw tensed. They all attacked him but with one motion he knocked them all down.

Lex didn't seem surprised as he clapped. He then motioned Clark to come over, and Clark ran to him ready to punch the living hell out of him. He was stopped by an invisible wall. Surprised, he tried to hit the wall but it wouldn't budge. He saw Lois screaming for him. He was not going to fail her. He used all his strength but the wall didn't budge.

"Lois!" he screamed and without knowing, the men approached him from behind.

Lois screamed trying to warn him. He didn't notice until it was too late; the men jumped him, pinning him to the ground. He felt weak just like when there was Kryptonite nearby. He looked at Lex who was now towering over him. The bald man smiled, and nodded. He had Kryptonite in his hand. He put the rock in Clark's jacket.

"N-No," Clark said weakly.

"Y-Yes," Lex mimicked the young man, "like I said, you will lose. You see, you're dying."

Lois shrieked. She needed to get to him, but she couldn't.

Lex smiled at Lois' vein attempts, and then turned to Clark.

"Don't you touch her," Clark said.

"What are you going to do, Clarkie? Nothing. You know what I'm tired of your talking. Finish him," Lex walked away.

The men dragged him out of the room. Clark was losing consciousness. He heard Lois screaming for him, but all he could do was cry.

The men hauled him all away to roof and without a word they threw Clark off the building…

Clark woke up, soaked in sweat. He heard a beep and looked to Lois.

She wasn't breathing.

Clark yelled for help as doctors ran in. They asked him to leave but he wouldn't budge until security escorted him out of the room, "Not again! Lois!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MaeAngel-** In this story Bruce is just helping Clark...right now I'm really focusing on Clark's dillema...in the sequel though Bruce will be Bruce...if you have any suggestion then let me know...

I know you guys are confused... all can say just stick around all will be revealed soon...


	12. Chapter 10

_here's the next chapter with the help of Kate we got it done...Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it and thanks Kate again...Hope you guys enjoy ..._

Chapter 10

Clark woke up breathing very hard. He was on a hospital bed; he started panicking. It was then that he heard a familiar voice: his mother was trying to calm him down. He looked over to her seeing the small smile on her face. She calmed him down but he was still on edge.

"Mom, what happened?" Clark said in a whisper.

"The doctors told me you were having a panic attack which led you to collapse."

Clark took a deep a breath, "H-How's Lois?"

"The doctors were able to revive her, and she's in stable condition."

Clark sighed, "Thank God."

"I know. The doctors don't know what happened to her, they said she was doing well."

Martha took her son's hands in her own, "What happened?"

Clark looked at his mother, "I was sitting down next to Lois' bed when I dozed off. I had this dream. It was weird. I saw Lois, Mom. I held her in my arms and she felt so real, so soft. She looked like an angel."

Martha smiled and nodded, telling him to go on, "She told me that Lex did something to her. Then Lex showed up. We fought and he beat me." Clark lowered his voice, "He knew my secret and he used Kryptonite on me and then told his men to finish me off. They threw me off a building and that's when I woke up. And I witnessed Lois flat lining again."

"Again?" Martha asked confused.

"I had a dream a couple of days ago about Lois flat lining, and now it happened," Clark said quietly.

"I don't know what to say."

"I didn't think it was going to happen, but it did," Clark said getting up from the bed.

"Clark, you should be in bed."

"Mom, I promise I will get rest. It's just the stress, I'm fine," Clark said giving his mother a hug, "By the way how did you get here?"

"Chloe. That woman drives fast."

Clark laughed, "Do you need a ride home?"

Martha shook her getting up with her crutches, "No, Bruce is providing that."

"Bruce is here?"

"No, but Alfred is."

Clark nodded walking his mother to the parked car. He greeted Alfred and then walked back into the hospital to find Chloe screaming at one of the doctors. Clark walked up to her, covered her mouth and steered her away giving the doctors an apologetic smile.

Chloe turned around with anger in her eyes but the anger soon disappeared when she saw that it was Clark. She gave a him a hug, "I'm glad you're all right. You gave everyone a scare."

"I'm sorry. Why were you screaming at the doctors?"

"Oh, I wanted to know how it happened. The doctors look suspicious."

Clark nodded. He took Chloe to a secluded area and told her about his dream. She was shocked and pissed.

"The nerve of Lex," Chloe said as she took her keys out of her purse.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to Lex's and I'm going to kick his ass."

"Chloe don't do anything irrational..."

"Kicking someone's ass is not irrational, it's a smart plan."

"Look, I have an idea. Come on."

The two hopped into Chloe's car and headed to the Luthor Mansion.

"Okay we're here, so what's the plan?" Chloe asked glancing deviously at her best friend.

Clark took a deep breath, "You stay here. I want to do this alone; it's between Lex and me."

"That's your genius plan? Because it kinda sucks."

Clark glared at Chloe and she glared back, "It's better than yours."

"Please, people would be thanking me for kicking Lex's ass."

"Point taken. All right if I don't come back in ten minutes, then come in, deal?"

"Fine, but your plan still sucks."

Clark chuckled and sped into the Luthor Mansion knocking all the security guards out. He walked into the office hoping to find Lex. All the while he had brief flashes of his recent dream. He was now pissed. Lex thought this was a game; he thought messing with people's lives was a game. Clark's main mission was to keep Lois, his wife, safe. He never would get used to Lois being his wife. It sounds good, he thought smiling. He shook his head; he needed to get back to what he was doing. Before he could walk up the stairs, he saw Chloe walking up with a stun gun.

Chloe put her hands up, "You took too damn long."

"It was barely 5 minutes."

"Oh well, let's go."

They walked upstairs, "What's with the stun gun?" Clark asked.

"Well you never know what might happen."

They walked up to Lex's master bedroom door. Chloe and Clark looked at each other and nodded. Chloe kicked the door open and was shocked to see the scene before her. Clark walked in behind her and his eyes widened.

"Chloe, Clark!" Lana shrieked trying to cover herself.

"We should've called," Chloe whispered to Clark who agreed with a slight nod.

Clark looked at Lex with anger in his eyes. Lex put on his robe, "What are you two doing here other than trespassing?"

Clark, anger still evident, walked up to Lex taking him by the throat making sure he didn't squeeze all the air out, but enough to keep Lex squirming.

"What did you do to Lois?" Clark asked his voice calm but his eyes showing a different emotion.

"I don't know what your talking about," Lex managed to say.

Clark squeezed a little tighter, "Did you not hear my question? What did you do to Lois?"

"Clark, what are you doing!" Lana screamed as she put on her robes about to lunge at Clark.

Chloe made sure the door was locked and blocked Lana's pursuit, "I don't think so, Lana. Your boyfriend did something to my cousin."

"Lex didn't do anything to Lois, so move!"

"Are you that stupid Lana? You are my friend but you can be slow at times. Lex. Is. Evil."

Lana slapped Chloe and Chloe looked at her with disbelief, "You little, bch!" Chloe lunged at Lana and tackled her to the floor. The two girls were going at it.

Clark was to occupied with the man in front of him who was denying every claim, "I swear if you had anything to do with Lois still being in that coma I will kill you." 

"Talk is cheap, Clark. Remember I can use this in court."

"Too bad you won't remember," Clark said knocking him out. Clark dropped him on the bed and it was then that he finally noticed Chloe and Lana fighting. Chloe had the upper hand.

Clark shook his head. He separated the former best friends, "You two cut it out!"

"Clark, can you believe what Chloe did to me?" Lana asked.

Chloe eyes widened and she tried to lunge at her but Clark stopped her.

"Yes I know, Lana," Clark said as Chloe stared at him in disbelief, while Lana smiled at him.

Clark smiled but it disappeared quickly, "But you brought this on yourself. Chloe was using self-defense. You attacked her first."

"What!" Lana screamed, "You pick her over me? I'm the one you love."

"Yes, I do, I pick my best friend, the one who stuck by me over you. I don't love you anymore, Lana, I love Lois, my wife. I care for you and I will always will, but I love Lois."

Chloe was proud of her best friend. She smiled at him then whispered something in his ear. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Lana, but I have to do this." With that he knocked her out. She wouldn't remember him and Chloe being there. He laid her down on the bed and the two friends left.

Clark and Chloe hopped into the car. They agreed that they would both stay with Lois as they were now skeptical with the doctors who were assigned to Lois.

While driving Chloe turned to Clark smiling, "You finally realize you love her?"

Clarks looked at her, "Yeah, I really do love her and I will do anything to protect her. Even if it costs me my life."

Chloe nodded and looked back to the road.

She really hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	13. Chapter 11

_Thank you for the feedback...thanks to Kate again...enjoy _

Chapter 11

"Ow that stings, Clark," Chloe said pulling her face from Clark's grip. He was caring for the wounds that Chloe got in the fight.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't try to kill Lana."

"Well the bch had it coming, Clark. I'm tired of being pushed around by her. She abused me long enough."

Clark nodded and handed her an ice pack for her lip, "But did you have to try to kill her?"

She took the ice pack wincing when the ice touched her lip, "I wasn't trying to kill her. Just because I kind of cut off her oxygen didn't mean I was killing her. Plus she slapped me and bit me so she had it coming. And anyway, you shouldn't be talking."

"I know I let my emotions take over me, but if Lex had something to do with Lois' condition…"

"Do not let him get to you Clark. That is what Lex wants. Remember this is a game to him; he doesn't care who dies in the process."

Clark nodded, "I know, Chloe. There something missing in this puzzle, I just don't know what."

"We will figure it out."

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Sullivan, can you please leave the room? We need to run some tests on Mrs. Kent."

"Yeah sure," Clark said standing up. He offered Chloe a hand which she took.

"Hold on, Clark. What kind of test are you running?" she asked looking at doctor.

"Y-You know the usual blood check. Making sure she's breathing properly, etc."

"Uh huh. You know, Doctor Spencer, I hope you are doing your job correctly, I mean not messing with my cousin here."

The doctors eyes widened but he covered it up with a smile, "Of course not, Ms. Sullivan, you have my word that we are doing the best we can."

"I hope you are, doctor," Chloe said as she exited the room with Clark.

Clark looked at Chloe, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out. I'm going to get my laptop out of the car."

Clark nodded and she left for her car.

Lois eyes were open trying to figure out where she was. She felt heavy like someone hit her in the head with a bat.

The doctor's smile faltered and his jaw tensed as he walked over to Lois, "I wish I didn't have to do this."

Lois looked at the man with confusion in her eyes. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth.

"I see you are awake Miss Lane, or should I say Mrs. Kent?"

Kent? I never married Clark. What the hell is he talking about. Her eyes, since that was the only function she had, looked at her left hand and there was a ring. Smallville has some good taste. Wait, I'm married, I'm married to Smallville! I am so going to kill him when I can move again.

He took a syringe out of his pocket. It was filled with some type of green liquid.

Lois looked at the doctor as she wonder what was he going to do.

"But I have to do this. If you were in my position you would do the same thing."

Do what… hey doc what are you going to? She then realized that this doctor was the reason why she was in a comatose state. Her eyes widened and she started whimpering. She wondered where Chloe was or where her so-called husband was.

He then proceeded to clean the side of Lois' head. Once that was done, he injected the green liquid in her head and her whimpering stopped.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," the doctor observed her making sure there was no movement. Once he was satisfied he then proceeded to call Lex about Chloe and Clark. He didn't get an answer.

He walked out of Lois' room smiling at Clark. Clark nodded and walked back in taking a seat next to Lois. Chloe came in with a laptop in hand and she took a seat next to him.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"The doctor seemed nervous when I started asking him questions."

"I get nervous when you start asking questions."

She hit him in the head, "Look he seemed uneasy like he was doing something else other than making sure Lois was okay."

"Sooo…your theory is he might be the reason why is Lois is in the comatose state."

Chloe nodded.

"Where does Lex fit in?"

"Clark, the man is rich and evil. He's either blackmailing the hospital or paying them a lot of money to do this to Lois."

Clark jaw tensed, "What could they be doing?"

"I don't know. It could be anything."

"If it's true we can use that in court."

"Exactly, but first we need to find evidence."

Clark nodded, "You're not going to work all night are you?"

"No just for a while. I called Alfred to get me some more files on the hospital while I find info on the people who are involved with Lois' treatment."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sleep. You need it because you look like hell and your mom told me to watch you."

"Where's your stun gun?"

She took it out of her purse, "I'm not stupid Clark."

"Just making sure you didn't leave it."

"I didn't. Now go to sleep, you need your energy because it's just going to get harder."

Clark nodded as he looked at Lois taking her hand in his. He then closed his eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

Chloe smiled at the two. Once Lois woke up she knew Clark would be a dead man. She hoped no one would get hurt in the process. Chloe looked at her laptop. She had made sure the door was closed so she could work without anyone knowing what she was doing.

She looked at her cousin, "We will get you out of this Lo…keep on fighting," she said softly.

Clark woke up in his room, "I thought I was in the hospital," he shook his head, "Oh well."

He took a shower, got ready for the day and walked down to find his mother in the kitchen. He greeted her, noticing she didn't have the cast on her leg, "Mom what happened to your cast?"

"Clark, don't you remember? I took the cast off a few weeks ago."

He took a bite of his eggs, "Oh yeah…that's right."

Martha sensed something was wrong, "What's wrong, Clark? You seem out of it?"

"I'm fine, I'm just kind of tired. Have you seen Lois, I mean to make sure she's all right?"

"Yeah she's fine. She actually came by earlier," his mother smiled at him.

**Flash**

"Clark, I want you to meet Oliver Queen," Lois said with a smile.

"Clark Kent, Lois' husband," Clark said shaking the man's hand.

"Husband?"

Lois glared at Clark then smiled at Oliver, "We are married for business reasons. We're just friends. Right, Smallville?"

Clark's smile faltered and his chest tightened, "R-Right… just… friends."

**Flash**

"Look, Clark, you love her don't you?"

"Of course I love her, Calvin."

"Then fight for her. Don't let her get away. She's outside. Go talk to her."

"I shouldn't even be here. Oliver is her date."

"And you are her husband regardless of how it happened."

"You're right."

"I know. Now go out there."

**Flash**

It was raining but the couple didn't care, it was just them dancing in the rain. Lois' head rested Clark's chest as Clark's chin rested on her head smelling the vanilla aroma.

Lois lifted her head looking directly into Clark's blue-green eyes. Clark took Lois' face in his hands and kissed her passionately. It was their first real kiss and even though it was in the rain, Clark wouldn't have it in any other way.

**Flash**

Clark and Lois were in the loft looking at the sunset. It was his last day in Smallville.

Lois turned to Clark with tears in her eyes, "Promise me you will come back to me."

"I promise you I will come back in one piece. You are my heart and soul, Lo. I love you."

"I love you too."

Clark woke up two hours later feeling sore. He saw Chloe sleeping near her laptop. He picked her up and put her on the couch that wasn't there a few hours ago. He closed the laptop and put it on the table.

He walked outside needing a breather. He was confused about his dream; it was as if he was seeing the future. Unless Jor-el was trying to give him a message. Maybe what he saw in the dream would happen if he could save Lois, but the end result would be him leaving her. To Clark, his life really sucked but he couldn't dwell on the future if he didn't concentrate on the present. He just realized that Lois would kill him when she was awake. Clark shook his head; his life really did suck.

He was thinking about his dream when he heard voices. He jumped behind some bushes to keep himself hidden.

"Damn it why are you not answering your phone?"

"Dr. Spencer?"

"Umm…yes Elizabeth what is it?"

"How long do we have to keep this up?"

"As long as we have to?"

"What if someone finds out we are doing. I'm not losing my job over some patient."

"You won't as long as you and everyone else who's involved keeps quiet."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do so don't worry about it."

The two went back inside the hospital as Clark came out if his hiding spot.

What the hell was that all about, Clark thought, and who was that patient.

Clark walked back inside. He took Chloe's laptop; he wanted to do a little more research on this Doctor Spencer. Since he was involved with Lois' treatment, he could be working for Lex. He knew time was running out, Lois could be dying if they were drugging her. He was not going to lose the love of his life to his enemy.

Chloe woke up to see her friend typing. She opened her jaw but winced; it was still sore. Clark looked up at Chloe smiling, "I told you. You should've taken some pain killers."

"Shut it. Anyway, what did you get? Anything?"

"Nothing illegal if that is what you're talking about. Records show Dr. Spencer is squeaky clean other than some speeding tickets. Actually, a lot of people admire him."

"What made you so interested in the good doctor?" Chloe asked taking a seat next to him.

"Well, after what you told me yesterday and what I witnessed last night, it seems like the good doctor is not so good after all."

"Oooo… do tell."

Clark retold what he heard not noticing someone was watching them.


	14. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long wait had school so I'm giving you two chapters thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it._

Chapter 12

"Wow, this could help with our case. You know, I should go get some coffee," Chloe said.

"I'll get it," Clark said getting up.

"You sure?"

Clark nodded.

"All right, I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom."

Doctor Spencer exited the room before either of them found him and moved to a secluded area. He took out his cell phone and made a call. When he received an answer on the other end he said calmly, "We need to talk now."

Lex woke up with a massive headache and his cell phone ringing. He picked up the phone and sighed. It was one of his people telling him they needed to speak right away. Lex was personally not in the mood but he had to what he had to do. He looks over at Lana; she looked messed up. He shook his head. Maybe they went overboard last night; the only problem was he couldn't remember what happened last night, it was all blur.

He stood up and got ready. He left Lana a note and then headed to the hospital taking some pills on the way. When he arrived there, he saw the good doctor waiting for him. The doctor hopped into the car.

"Why did you call me Spencer?"

"Mr. Luthor they are on to us…I-I think we should stop the treatment."

"Stop the treatment? You're kidding right?"

"N-No Mr.Luthor, it's getting out hand. People could lose their jobs"

"Lose their jobs? Since when did you care about people. You're a freaking rapist. Did you care when you raped that young woman?"

The doctor looked at floor, "I-I regret what I did."

"Y-you regret what you did now?" Lex asked mocking the man next to him, "You are lucky I gave you a new identity, a new life so do not mess with me or you will regret it. I say when we stop the treatment. You do whatever you have to keep Ms. Sullivan in the dark."

"What about Mr. Kent?"

"He's worried about the general for now so I will handle him."

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Remember what I said. I own you now," Lex said speeding off in his car.

The doctor took a deep breath. He needed his pills, they were the only things stopping him from going insane, from letting the demon that was inside him come out. He really did regret what happened to that young woman. It wasn't him, it was the demon inside him. He walked back inside heading to the desk to get his pills.

Bruce walked in with a folder in hand to see Clark and Chloe hovering over a laptop.

Clark turned around and smiled, "Hey, Bruce."

"Clark, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. I mean, I'm still on the edge especially with all these weird dreams I've been having but I've been doing good."

Chloe got up, gave Bruce a hug and a kiss, "I'm sorry I took off like that last night."

Bruce hugged her back, "Its okay your cousin and Clark needed you. Plus I got a call. Anyway we will be meeting with the lawyers tomorrow."

Breaking the hug he handed Clark the folder, "Go over this. As long as Lex doesn't play dirty we will be able to win this case easily, I hired the best lawyers."

"I hope you're right, but I know Lex will play dirty. Will Lionel be there for the meeting?"

"Yes he will, even though I'm still skeptical of him."

Clark nodded, "You two should go. I'll stay with Lois then head to the farm."

"You're right, I should be at the Planet now that I think about it."

"I'll take you, I have a meeting. We'll see you later, Clark."

Chloe gave Clark a hug and Lois a kiss on the cheek. They all said their goodbyes. Clark sat next to Lois.

"You know Lo, it's boring not hearing your voice, not hearing you insult me on my clothes. I can't take all this silence. I need to hear your voice. I need to see your hazel eyes. I need to feel you and hold you in my arms even if it's just one minute."

Clark took her hand in his, "My life wouldn't be the same without you. I'll admit, I have fallen in love with you. You may not feel the same way when you wake up but I'll wait for you," he kissed her hand resting his head on Lois' bed. He didn't notice his ex come in witnessing the whole confession.

"Clark?"

Clark turned around, "Lana."


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Damn_, Clark thought, _was she here all this time?_ Clark stood up, plastering a fake smile on his face. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"What happened?" Clark asked referring to her face. He knew it was because of Chloe, but his best friend did major damage to Lana's face.

"I don't remember, everything is just a blur. Anyway, how's Lois?"

"She's doing well. I know she's getting stronger and her injuries have healed. We're just waiting for her to wake up."

Clark sat down again offering Lana a chair. He was still wondering why Lana was here so he asked, "Why are you here, Lana?"

Lana was startled by his question, "I came to see Lois."

"Did you come to see Lois or to see me?"

"I came here to see Lois. The world doesn't revolve around you, Clark."

Clark shook his head, "Rrrrright…all of sudden you care about Lois' health? You came to see her once and the reason was that Lex was in the hospital as well. Now you're here again."

"You have the nerve."

Clark chuckled," Wait what? I have the nerve? You come in here telling me the world doesn't revolve around me. You're something Lana."

"What happened to us, Clark?" Lana asked not believing the man in front of her was her Clark.

"You really want to know?" Clark ran his hand through his hair, "I'll tell what happened to us. When you started messing around with Lex behind my back to find out my secret, when we couldn't tell each other the truth, that's when 'us' was gone. When I finally opened my eyes I realized that I love someone else. That's when 'us' was dead."

Lana was shocked and tears filled her eyes, "So you really do love her?"

"Yeah I do, with all my heart," Clark said taking Lois' left hand touching the ring on her finger.

Lana saw Clark holding Lois' hand and jealousy overwhelmed her. She was thinking about all the crap she had to do deal with. She got up and slapped him across the face but ended up hurting her hand. Clark was stunned. He faked pain when Lana finally looked at him.

"What the hell, Clark?"

"What the hell, Clark? You hit me! Look Lana I'm sorry you're hurt but, what can I say, I love Lois, end of story."

"Mr. Kent, would you like me to escort her off the premises," a man said referring to Lana.

Both Clark and Lana turned to look at the man. Lana's eyes widened because he was hot and looked familiar and Clark just looked confused, "Umm, yeah, sure."

Lana glared at Clark, "You can't kick me out like that."

"Actually he can. You can leave on your own or I could do it myself," the man said.

"Touch me and see what I'll do to you," Lana snapped.

The man just laughed. He walked up to Lana, picked her up by the shoulders and carried her out of the hospital even though the Lana was hitting him.

Clark just stood there stunned. When the man came back his arms were crossed with a smile on his face.

The two men stared at each other. Clark was the first to break the silence, "Who are you?"

The man stepped in the room smiling, "My name is Calvin Garcia. Chloe sent me here."

"Chloe? You look familiar, but how does Chloe know you?"

Calvin straightened his jacket out, "Chloe knows me because of Bruce. I look familiar because you might have seen me in the magazines or whatever, I'm an entrepreneur."

Clark offered Calvin a seat and took a seat as well, "Why are you here then?"

"I'm here to help and to bring down Lex Luthor," the younger man said.

"What has he done to you?" Clark asked.

"That is one thing I don't want to talk about, but anyway I'm here to help. Chloe told me about Lois' condition and everything else that is going on. I do many things especially when it comes to devices, chemicals and what not. I will keep an eye on this Dr. Spencer for you while you, Chloe and Bruce concentrate on the case."

"Can I really trust you?" Clark asked still skeptical.

"You have my word, ask Chloe and Bruce," Calvin said.

"All right I believe you," Clark said shaking the young man's hand, "Don't make me regret it."

Calvin smiled showing his dimples, "I won't. We will find out who this Dr. Spencer really is. Oh, was that your ex earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

Calvin shook his head, "She's a real bch. Girl tried to kick me in the groin when I put her down, that's not cool."

Clark laughed, "Yeah, she's really changed."

"Well it happens. I'll see what I can find on this doctor."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet until sleeping beauty over there wakes up," Calvin said leaving.

Clark rested his head on the side of Lois' bed. Clark thought this guy looked so familiar. Realization hit him. Calvin was in his dream! He wondered if those events would really happen and that if they did, would he really be with Lois? Would they really be couple? Would he be happy? There were so many questions but none were answered and he knew he was running out of time…

**(To be continued…)**


	16. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews you guys enjoy.

Chapter 14

The stress was hitting Clark hard. What ticked him off the most was he had to be quiet and resist the urge to attack Lex when they went to court, which was in three days. Clark was pacing in his living room while Calvin, Bruce, and Chloe searched papers for anything that would give them the upper hand on Lex. This was a battle not against the general, but against the devil himself.

Calvin looked at Clark pacing the room, "Could you stop moving and sit down?"

Clark turned around about to lash out, but Calvin's piercing hazel eyes told him otherwise.

Clark sat down not wanting to start a confrontation, "Have you gotten anything?"

Chloe dropped her head in her hands, "No, there isn't a damn thing about this doctor. I know he is hiding something. He's been looking at me weird."

Bruce rubbed her back. Even though he didn't show it, he was worried about Chloe.

"What do you mean, Chlo?" Clark asked.

"I don't know but I think he's watching me."

"Don't worry Chloe. You've got Bruce, Clark, and me. If Spencer tries to hurt you in any way…"

"I will break his legs," Bruce said darkly.

"I was going for the 'I will kick your ass' approach but that will do," Calvin said.

Bruce just shrugged as Chloe turned to Calvin, "Calvin think, if you were evil and turned good but you had a dark past and had evidence on yourself, what would you do with it?"

Calvin pondered while everyone looked on. He put his head in his hands then looked back up his eyes turning green, "Does Spencer have his own locker at the hospital?"

"Most likely why?" Chloe asked.

"That evidence could be there. He probably has the key to the evidence we're looking for."

"Why would Spencer have a key that could lead to evidence in his hospital locker?" Clark asked.

"Because know one would suspect he did anything," Bruce said understanding where this was going.

"So you're saying Dr. Spencer is a fake," Clark said trying to piece things together.

"We won't know unless we find out," Calvin said.

"So what are we going to do?" Clark asked.

Everyone looked at Calvin. He shook his head, "I guess I'll be going undercover."

"I'll go with you," Bruce said.

"We all go to the hospital but I'll get the evidence," Calvin stated getting up.

"It's too dangerous," Clark voiced, "I'll help you. We don't know what this so called Spencer guy is capable of doing."

"Don't underestimate Calvin. He knows what he's doing, Clark," Bruce said also standing up, "Trust me on this."

Clark nodded reluctantly. They all knew the plan: Chloe and Clark would stay in Lois' room while Bruce stayed in the car. Calvin would be wired to make sure nothing happened to him. He then would bring the evidence, if there were any, to Bruce. The plan was simple enough, but Clark wondered if Calvin could get it done. 

Calvin changed into a doctor's outfit making sure he looked professional. They all arrived at the hospital and took their spots. Clark and Chloe walked in Lois' room after talking to the security guard Bruce hired. Chloe sat next to her cousin, she had an odd sensation something happened earlier.

Clark noticed Chloe's worried look, "What's wrong, Chlo?"

"I'm just having this weird vibe that something happened," she said looking at him.

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know," Chloe said looking at her cousin, "I just don't know."

Clark sat beside Chloe and hugged her. She closed her eyes; she was about to break at any moment. The only people who kept her sane were her cousin, best friend, boyfriend, and this new friend. She knew the clock was ticking.

Calvin walked down the hallway. Hospital security really did suck. Anybody could come in and come out. He found the locker room and walked in. Dr. Spencer was there. Calvin walked to the sink washed his hands but kept an eye on the doctor and taking note as to where his locker was.

Dr. Spencer left the room and Calvin turned around. He made sure no one was in the room then the young man walked up to the locker putting on his gloves and began picking the lock. After a minute the lock opened. Calvin knew he couldn't waste time so he started searching for anything that could be out of place.

Calvin stumbled on a key and an envelope that was taped under the shelf of the locker. He took it out and placed the items inside his pocket. He took a fake key and paper out of his pocket and taped it under the shelf closing the locker and locking it. He then left the hospital.

Calvin walked to the car and hopped in handing the envelope and key to Bruce, "It was too easy."

Bruce just looked at Calvin, "Did you see the him?"

"Yea, he didn't think I was suspicious. Actually nobody thought I did."

"Maybe the glasses threw everyone off," Bruce said taking out his cell phone to call Chloe.

"Maybe."

A few minutes later Chloe hopped in the car, "Clark is staying with Lois."

Calvin turned to Chloe, "Can you find me Dr. Spencer's address?"

"Yea, why?"

"I'm thinking we can find what we are looking for if this isn't the evidence," Calvin said.

Alfred drove out of the hospital to the Spencer's residence.


	17. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate thank you Kate again..hope you guys enjoy... _

Chapter 15

"All right, so what's the plan?" Chloe asked once they arrived at the Spencer's residence.

"I'll go, even though I'm not cool with breaking and entering, I'll do it," Calvin said.

He had already changed into a black outfit ready for action. Bruce looked at him, "You sure, Calvin?"

"I'm positive. You two know how fast I am, I'll be in and out."

"He does have a point," Chloe said.

Bruce took a deep breath, "All right, if you don't come out in ten minutes I'm going in after you."

Calvin nodded, got out of the car and headed to the house. He picked the lock and stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Master Bruce, are you sure it was wise to send him there alone?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shrugged, "I trust him, Alfred. I'm just worried about what he might find."

Chloe looked at him, "What do you mean Bruce?"

"I just have a bad feeling."

Calvin searched throughout the house. He looked at his watch; he only had five minutes left. He walked into the doctor's office and sped around the room. He didn't find anything. He then proceeded to walk to the desk and looked under it; there was nothing.

With the key he had, Calvin opened the drawer that was on the side and then started searching. He stumbled on a folder. He skimmed through the folder and smiled; it was what they were looking for. Calvin glanced to his left and saw a copy machine.

He began making copies when he cell phone buzzed, "Bruce, I got the evidence."

"Get out of there! Spencer is here and he looks pissed. He knows someone is in the house and he has a gun, Calvin."

Calvin shut his cell phone, put the paper in his jacket pocket and then put the folder back in the drawer.

"Calvin! Damn it, he hung up. I'm going in there."

"Bruce, don't, he knows what to do. You taught him," Chloe said holding his arm.

"He is only a kid, I shouldn't have sent him in."

"He is twenty-two, Bruce, you're only a year older than he is. He knows what he is doing."

Bruce sat down reluctantly, "I hope you're right, Chloe."

"I know I am."

Before Calvin could turn around, he heard a gun cock. He cursed at himself for being stupid.

"Who the hell are you!" Spencer screamed pointing the gun at the younger man's head.

Calvin fixed his hat making sure it covered his eyes, "Do you really need to know?"

Spencer shoved the gun at Calvin's head a little harder, "I think I have the right to know since you broke into my house!"

Calvin gritted his teeth and his hands balled into fists, "Keep hitting me with that gun bro' and you will regret it."

Spencer hit Calvin with the gun again, "What are you going to do? I have the gun, you idiot, I should just kill you."

"And I should just kick your ass," Calvin said.

Calvin turned around and punched the doctor in the nose. He probably broke it. Spencer grimaced in pain and dropped his gun on the floor; he was bleeding heavily. The two men started fighting punch after punch, kick after kick. Spencer kicked Calvin in the groin and he doubled over in pain.

Spencer scuffled over for the gun and pointed the gun at Calvin who was slowly getting up. They looked at each other. Calvin lunged at Spencer. He was not going to lose, he knew this was for Lois and he had to get those papers to Bruce. Both men had their hands on the gun.

Bruce and Chloe were still in the car, both were nervous. Calvin was in the house for too long.

They heard a shot go off and Bruce eyes widened, "No!"

Before Chloe could stop him, Bruce dashed out of the car to go help his friend.

Clark was in Lois' room having a one-side conversation with her when Dr. Spencer came in with a smile.

Clark looked at him closely. Spencer noticed his stare and tried to start a conversation, "Where's that security guard that was here all day?"

"I told him he could go home since I will be staying here for the night," Clark said.

Spencer nodded, "Can you please leave the room so I can run some tests on your wife."

Clark narrowed his eyes, "I thought you ran some tests on her earlier today."

"I did, Mr. Kent, but I want to see if the treatment is working."

Clark sat down, "Go ahead, do your thing because I'm not leaving"

"Okay, Mr. Kent. I'll be right back," Spencer left the room. His jaw tensed as he took a syringe filled with a yellow liquid out of his pocket. He then made sure that the green-filled syringe was still in his pocket.

I don't want to do this, Kent, but I'm not going to lose my job. Dr. Spencer returned to the room with the syringe hidden behind his back.

Clark was just watching Lois when he noticed Dr. Spencer walking towards him. Clark eyed him, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Clark stood up but then doubled over. He felt weak. The only time he did was if there was kryptonite in the area. He looked up at the doctor. Questions were running through his head, did he know? Was this a setup? Clark fell down on the floor.

The doctor looked down at the younger man then crouched down. His first instinct was to help the younger man because that was his job. However, his job and his life were on the line. He had the syringe in his hand. Clark looked on helpless. He was growing weaker; the doctor was too close to him. Clark saw the syringe and said weakly, "What… the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Kent, but I do know that you know too much. I can't let you get more suspicious. When I inject this in your body, you will not have pleasant dreams, and when you wake up, well, I'll let you figure that out."

Clark's eyes widened, "Y-You really did do something her d-didn't you?"

"Yea, that was me."

"W-why would you do that to her?"

"Can't tell you. My ass is on the line now because of you and your friend. Just to let you know, if you and Ms. Sullivan keep butting into my business trying to figure out my past, I will hurt her badly. I did it before, I will do it again especially when my life is on the line."

"If you touch Chloe you will regret it."

Spencer just laughed and covered Clark's mouth, "Sweet dreams, Kent," he injected the yellow liquid in Clark's head, muffling Clark's scream of pain.

Spencer stood up, and then proceeded to drag Clark's body to the couch.

He turned around to find Lois awake. He walked toward her and sat on the bed.

The doctor smiled at her, "You know your husband is a real pain, but don't worry I shut him up for now."

You bastard, what did you do to him? Lois tried to move her body but she couldn't, the drug was still in effect. She looked toward her right to see Clark unmoving. 

Tears filled Lois' eyes, _I'm sorry, Clark_, a tear fell down.

The doctor wiped her tears her away, "Don't worry, you won't feel any more pain once Clark loses the case. I'll give you your treatment and your father pulls the plug. You will finally be free."

The doctor took out another syringe, this one filled with the green liquid and injected it in her head. The last thing Lois saw was Clark.


	18. Chapter 16

Slides in  
_Sorry for keeping you guys in suspence for that long...thank you guys for the feedback it keeps me going...Thank you Kate again I hope you guys enjoy any questions let me know and if it's about Lois waking up you will see eventually.._

Chapter 16

Bruce rushed into the house to find Calvin stumbling down the stairs. He caught him before he collapsed.

"I got the papers…aah!" Calvin yelled grimacing in pain.

"Where did you get shot?"

"The lower abdomen," Calvin said clearly in pain.

Bruce helped Calvin out of the house into the car, "Alfred, can you get us to the hospital right away?"

"Yes, sir," Alfred sped off.

Bruce took off his jacket and put pressure on the open wound. He knew the bullet was still in there. Calvin was losing a lot of blood and his consciousness fast.

His head was on Chloe's knees. She was trying to keep him from losing consciousness, "Hey, stay here with us, Calvin. Don't not give up on us, keep fighting."

Calvin smiled, "I-I'm trying, Chlo. Reach into my jacket pocket, I have the papers…so you guys can save Lois."

Chloe reached into Calvin's pocket. There it was the all evidence they needed to win the case and to save Lois, but they could lose Calvin. This man didn't even know Lois, but he still had risked his life to save her. Chloe couldn't stop the water works and she started sobbing.

Bruce was now concerned about Chloe. Calvin put his hand up weakly to stop Bruce from talking.

"Don't cry, Chlo…I'm going to be fine. So what, I'm losing lot of blood…I'm not losing my spirit. I won't give up that easy and neither will Lois. From what I hear she is fighter and she will keep on fighting…and I will keep on fighting…we got everything to live for…,"

Calvin now had tears in his eyes, "I-I'm not ready to die yet not yet…my parents died when I was young but I'm not ready to see them yet…I need to fulfill the things my parents asked me to do before I go…so don't cry. Stay strong a little longer because I know Lois will come out of this alive."

Chloe smiled down at him even though she was crying. She gave him an awkward hug. Bruce held her hand while they waited to get to the hospital. When they did arrive, Calvin was too weak to walk so Bruce carried him into the hospital. They rushed him to the ER where he was taken from them for surgery. Bruce and Chloe were covered with his blood and they hugged each other both needing comfort. Spencer would pay, Bruce would make sure of that.

_Clark just watched Lois from afar. She was wearing a beautiful gold satin gown that showed every curve on her body. He didn't know why he showed up. Lois was Oliver's date. He admitted he was jealous but he wouldn't tell her that. Every time Oliver touched her, Clark just wanted to punch the guy in the face. It was torture for him not being with her._

Calvin walked up to Clark feeling bad for him, "Why aren't you down there with her?"

Clark looked at his friend, "What are you talking about? She's Oliver's date."

"Sooo…she wants you to fight for her. I can tell."

"She doesn't love me like that, Cal."

"Have you told her how you felt?"

Clark stared at the floor, Calvin just chuckled, "That's what I thought. Lois is one in a million, Clark, don't let her go or you will regret it."

They both watched her go outside in the garden, "Regardless of the situation you're still her husband. Go out there and talk to her."

Clark smiled, "Thank you."

"Go."

Clark ran outside. There she was standing silently looking at the garden. He walked over to her, "You look beautiful, Lois."

Lois turned around with a smile on her face, "Thank you. I thought you weren't coming."

"A certain blonde forced me to come. She said I was being stupid and immature," Clark said walking towards her.

Lois smiled, "So why are you out here, Smallville?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said, but why?"

Clark chuckled, "Does there have to be a reason?"

"You've been drinking, right?"

Clark sighed, "No, I haven't been drinking, I just want to dance. One dance, Lo, that's all I'm asking," Clark gave her the puppy eyes.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Fine one dance. I'm sure Oliver won't mind."

Clark didn't comment. Lois was pulling Clark inside, but he stopped her. She turned around about to say something but he put a hand up.

"I want to dance out here in the garden."

"There is no music, Smallville."

Clark pulled her into the garden and out of nowhere a song started playing. Clark grinned at Lois, she smiled back, "You're something, Smallville."

Clark shrugged and took Lois into his arms. They started swaying to Donell Jones thanks to Calvin.  
I wanna love you  
Every night every day  
You know I need you  
In my life you stay  
I wanna love you  
Every night every day  
You know I need you  
In my life you stay

_The lights died down a little bit setting the mood for the two. Clark started humming the song._

You are the reason why I live ummm  
A newfound joy I can't contain (yeah)  
Found myself thinking bout your love ummm  
Its a feeling I get only my heart can explain  
You know what

_It began to rain but the couple didn't care, it was just them dancing in the rain. Lois' head rested on Clark's chest as Clark's chin rested on her head smelling the vanilla aroma._

I wanna love you  
Every night every day  
You know I need you  
In my life you stay  
I wanna love you  
Every night every day  
You know I need you  
In my life you stay

_Everyone who was inside looked outside to find Clark and Lois dancing. Calvin held Diana from behind singing the song to her, while Chloe and Bruce smiled at the couple._

I never felt so deep in love  
I think its because you touched a special part of me (babe)  
Hope I'm the one your thinking of  
You must be feeling the same as I do  
This meaning love without you (lady lady)

_Lois lifted her head looking directly into Clark's blue-green eyes. Clark took Lois' face in his hands and kissed her passionately. It was their first real kiss and even though it was in the rain, Clark wouldn't have it in any other way._

_Clark broke the kiss, resting his head against hers. He started singing the song while Lois just smiled._

Girl I think about you every day  
hoping you'll never go away  
Its so special what we have to share  
Seems all I need is tender love and care  
Girl I think about you every night  
See a dinner and a candle light  
Soon my love would be all you need  
We'll be together for eternity

_He twirled Lois around. There was no need for words on how they both felt. If this was how love felt then he wouldn't have any other way._

I wanna love you  
Every night every day  
I wanna need you  
in my life you stay  
I wanna love you  
Every night Every day

I'm loving I'm loving you baby  
Gonna say it one more time  
I'm loving I'm loving you baby  
I'm loving you baby   
Said I'm loving I'm loving you baby  
I'm loving you baby

_Lois was genuinely happy; after so many months she was really happy. She didn't think Clark would take the first step but he did. That just made her love him even more. She didn't know how Clark got her to open up but she knew why._

I wanna love you  
Every night every day  
I wanna need you  
in my life you stay  
I wanna love you  
Every night Every day

I'm loving I'm loving you baby  
Gonna say it one more time  
I'm loving I'm loving you baby  
I'm loving you baby  
Said I'm loving I'm loving you baby  
I'm loving you baby

I wanna love you  
Every night every day  
I wanna need you  
in my life you stay  
I wanna love you  
Every night Every day

_Clark kissed her again and held her tight, but that one moment, that special moment, came to an end. Shots were fired. Clark pushed Lois to the floor, but it was too late. He looked down at his hands, they were covered with blood. With Lois' blood._

_"Too little too late, Clark, too little too late."_

Clark turned around anger coursing through his body, "Lex, you son of bch"

He lunged at Lex but was stopped. He felt weak. Lex had Kryptonite in his hands.

"Y-You killed her."

"Yea…and I'm going to kill you."

Lex shoved the kryptonite knife into Clark's chest, piercing his heart…

Clark sat up breathing hard, sweat covering his body, "Why do I keep having these dreams? What did Spencer do to me?"

He got up stumbling a little bit, but he managed to reach Lois' side, "Don't worry Lo, Spencer will pay for what he did to you. We will get you out of this."

He sat down feeling a little cold and tired, probably the effect of the drug. He started to close his eyes when he heard his name being called.

He looked up to see Chloe covered in blood. He ran to her, concern etched on his face, "What happened, are you okay?"

She put her hands up to stop his questions, "It's Calvin, he got evidence on Spencer and he was shot. He's still in surgery."

"How's Bruce?"

"Quiet," was all Chloe could say. She looked up at Clark, he seemed strange, "What happened to you?"

"Spencer drugged me and I know now that he drugged Lois but I don't know why."

"Well I guess we will find out," Bruce said quietly holding the papers in his hand.

They all nodded. This could be the evidence they were looking for, the evidence that could lead to Lois coming back but at a price. One life was in surgery fighting for his life the other in a coma fighting for hers. Would both come out alive or will one of them come out alive? Would both be dead or would one be dead? They didn't know but they did know they were running out of time.

**(To be continued…)**


	19. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait...thank you for feedback I really appreciate it thank you Kate again for everything...hope you guys enjoy...

Chapter 17

Clark closed Lois' door and he turned to Chloe. She had the papers in her hands. Clark took a deep breath and sat down next to her. Bruce would join them later once he knew Calvin would be okay. They both looked at one of the papers and their eyes widened in shock. Clark was the first one to speak, "So Spencer is a fake." 

"Yup real name is Tony Richardson, charged for attempted murder, rape, among other things. He actually registered as a sex offender."

"Why the hell is he not in jail?"

"Well obviously, Clark, he disappeared. New name, probably got plastic surgery to have a new appearance. Somebody must have helped him." 

Clark's jaw tensed, "Who would do that?"

"We can find out by reading these entries from, I guess, his journal."

The two started reading hoping to find some more answers.

_July 7…_

Dear Journal,

Just came back from my mother's funeral. Everyone was feeling sorry for me and all that crap. They don't give a damn about me, this so-called family never liked me. They always thought I was a burden to my mother. They can burn in hell for all I care. I know who killed my mother, I saw it with my own eyes. It was my bastard father; the funny thing is he blamed me. He said I was the reason for her death, he said I was the reason he pulled the trigger. What? I loved my mother and I still love her. She was only person who really cared about me. I have no brothers or sisters so now I'm alone. Why couldn't it have been him? Why did she leave me? Can you tell me that? I guess not. All I know is that I will do everything in my power to make him pay. 

Clark and Chloe stopped reading not knowing what to think. Clark was the first person to break the silence, "I'm thinking his anger started way back when he was younger."

Chloe nodded, "A psycho rapist is treating my cousin. Why didn't I see it?"

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"Not my fault!" she got up and began pacing, "I'm an investigative reporter Clark! If I couldn't see this coming then I shouldn't be a reporter," Chloe said softly.

Clark stood up and hugged Chloe. She started crying saying it was her fault. He rocked her side-to-side telling her it wasn't her fault and that everything would be fine. He carried her to the couch and she fell asleep. Clark knew she was exhausted and stressed out. Bruce came in closing the door behind him, he looked tired too. He glanced at Clark then at Chloe who was sound asleep. 

He took a chair and sat next to Chloe stroking her hair, "He made it out of surgery but the next 24 hours are…" Bruce couldn't finish the sentence.

Clark could tell Bruce was angry, probably angry with himself. They both were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

"I put security guards in front of this room, Calvin's room, and your house."

"Why my house?" Clark asked.

"Extra precautions. We now know this guy is dangerous we can't make any mistakes now."

Clark nodded, "Chloe and I were reading some of the stuff he wrote," he handed the paper to Bruce.

Bruce read it and shook his head handing the paper back to Clark.

"That's the same effect it had on Chloe and me. He was a real angry person back then, now I think he just crazy," Clark said looking at the paper. There was another entry. He looked over at Bruce who had his eyes closed. Clark decided to read the entry to find out more about this Tony Richardson.

_August 9…_

Dear Journal,

I haven't been writing for a while. Well, I'm in jail and you know why. For attempted murder. Imagine if I did kill my father, that would have been great. Seeing him going pale from all the blood loss would have made my day. Seeing him trying to breathe, there would be no words to explain. Seeing him suffer like my mother did, seeing him die like I saw my mother die. I would have taunted him, I would have laughed at him and I would have watched him buried 6 feet deep to the gates of hell. Some people say I'm crazy, some people say I'm evil, I say I'm just a person who is trying to survive, trying to make the world a better place. I know my mother is watching from the heavens above; she was a good person. When I get out, I'm going to pursue my dreams and become a doctor to take the pain away. Looks like I have to go, the cops are coming to get me from my cell. Until next time.  
-Tony

Clark dropped the paper on the table. Now he knew this guy was crazy. Who would want someone dead like that? Clark looked at Lois sleeping peacefully. He walked over to Lois' bed taking her hand, "I'm sorry Lo, you know, for what you been going through. I will get you out of this, that doctor is not coming near you again."

Bruce smiled. Clark was really maturing and taking the lead. Bruce didn't mind at all, he knew Clark would be destined for great things but this by far was the hardest task that would be more difficult as time passed by.

Clark touched her face and kissed her forehead. He left the room telling the security guard who to watch for. Clark went to the service desk to ask for Calvin's room. He got the room number and walked into his room taking a seat near Calvin's bed. The wounded man was awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a got shot and drugged up," he said softly.

Clark smiled softly, "I want to thank you for everything. You risked your life to save my wife when you didn't even know her.

"Chloe told me a lot about her. From what I hear, she's great and she looks beautiful. I can't wait to meet her. Anyway what time is it?"

"It's 9, why?"

"My girlfriend will be coming soon. I haven't seen her for awhile, she's been away on business."

Clark nodded, "Do you want me to go?"

"Nah you can stay, I need someone to talk to."

Clark nodded again, "I need to ask you something."

"All right, what is it?"

"If your were in my position and your girlfriend was in that coma what would you do?"

"I would do anything and everything to keep her safe even it means breaking the rules," Calvin said with a smile.

"Why does she have to go through this, why do we have to suffer like this?"

"A lot people have to go through a lot pain and suffering before they are happy. To me I think it's just having faith and never giving up. We all were put on this earth for a reason, we won't know until it happens. My goals in life right now are to keep my girlfriend happy and help anyone who needs it. She will get out of this alive."

Clark nodded," What really happened tonight?"

"Well, I went in the house got the papers copied them and he came. We fought, I got shot, and now I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's no one's fault, we just have to play it safe now."

"I think it will get worse before it gets better."

"Well, that means we have be smarter and be ready for anything."

"You're right."

" I know I am. Now enough about pain and suffering, we need to get you off that subject for now. Let's talk about a year ago or something like how did you meet Lois?"

"Well, its long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"All right it all started…."

Spencer woke up, pain coursing through his body. Between fighting the man in his house and wrestling to drug Clark, he shouldn't be surprised that he was in this much pain.

"Son of a bch," Spencer said.

He stood picking up the gun and the shells from the fight with Calvin and threw them in the garbage. He wanted to know who that guy was and why he was here. Spencer walked to his desk turning on his computer. He probably was one of Clark's people. Spencer took painkillers while searching for someone. He smiled when he found the person he was looking for.

"I told you, Clark, if you kept meddling in my business you would pay. I've found my next target, beware," Spencer smiled deviously.


	20. Chapter 18

runs in

So Sorry for the long wait been busy thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 18 part 1

Calvin and Clark exchanged stories about their childhood leaving out things that they wanted to keep to themselves.

"So you're telling me Lois threatened you if you told anyone about the whole stripper incident."

Clark nodded and Calvin laughed softly, "Sounds like my girlfriend."

"You promise you won't tell her I told you?"

"Yea you have my word."

Clark smiled. He felt like he could tell Calvin anything. He may have been rich and though many girls wanted him, he was a down to earth kind of guy who really didn't care about money or fame. He could tell Calvin was a good guy in general and a person who would risk his life to save a person and he had proved that already. Calvin was loyal to his girlfriend and he wasn't worried about someone trying to break up their strong bond. Even though Clark only knew Calvin for a few days, he knew they would be friends for a long time.

"So when am I going to meet this girlfriend of yours."

"I guess right now," a feminine voice said.

The two men looked towards the door to see a woman standing there. Clark's jaw dropped and his eyes widened; Calvin just chuckled.

The woman walked towards Calvin's bed giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Clark!" Calvin yelled getting the younger man's attention, "This is my girlfriend Diana Prince."

"Hi," Diana said shaking hands with Clark.

"Wow," was all Clark could say.

Diana smiled and Clark grinned back while Calvin just rolled his eyes. Diana looked back at Calvin, "So what happened?"

"I really don't want to get into that."

Diana sighed and sat down on his bed. She looked at Clark, "What happened today, Clark?"

"Don't tell her," Calvin said fearfully.

Clark looked at the brunette woman. Her blue eyes and smile captivated him; Diana was very attractive. She was wearing a black business suit that showed every curve on her body. He couldn't deny her request and told her what happened.

Calvin shook his head, he knew Clark would say something, every man did. Diana could get any male to tell her what she wanted to hear with her smile and eyes. She even got Calvin to tell her stuff; it was those damn eyes.

Once Clark was done telling her the story, he turned to Calvin to find Calvin glaring at him. Clark gave him an uneasy smile.

"Um, Clark, can you give Calvin and me a couple of minutes?"

Clark looked at Calvin again then at Diana, "Sure, I'm going to go check on Lois."

Clark quickly left the room avoiding Calvin's piercing stare. Arguing filled the room as Clark shut the door.

"Calvin, why are you getting up?"

"You know I hate hospitals. I want to go home," Calvin said looking for his jeans.

"You just suffered an injury and came back from surgery."

"Your point?" he asked.

"My point is you need to rest. You gave me a scare and I don't want lose you," Diana said pushing him back into bed carefully.

"You won't lose me," he said softly.

Diana hopped into Calvin's bed being careful not touch the wounded area. He smiled at her and held her letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

Clark walked to the service desk. He told them he wanted a new doctor watching over Lois. If Spencer came near her again he threatened to sue the hospital. Clark wouldn't sue the hospital but he wanted to make sure they knew he was serious.

Clark walked back in to Lois' room and took a seat next to her bed like he usually did. He glanced at his watch; it was late. He thought about his mother and decided that he would see her tomorrow since today was just too hectic. He looked at Lois, her facial expression seemed different; it looked as if she was sad. Clark wanted to get her out of this hospital and take her somewhere safe, but he wanted to play it safe for now.

He thought about Calvin's words about doing anything he could to keep his girlfriend safe even if that meant breaking the rules. Clark thought about how far would he go to save Lois' life. He didn't know the answer now but he would know soon enough. He laid his head down on Lois' bed and held her hand. Just doing this brought him comfort. He still had nightmares but being near her brought him comfort and he needed that.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_"Hey, Calvin, Chloe how have you guys been?" _

The two turned around, "Clark!" they said in unison.

Clark smiled at both of them giving them a hug. He was now sporting glasses and he looked mature and more sure of himself.

"You're back for good?" Chloe asked.

"Yea…I see you're an author now."

"Yea I just felt the need to do it and Bruce has been supportive."

"I'm happy for you Chloe," Clark turned to Calvin, "And you're getting married I hear?"

"Yea...I'm telling you when you got the two cousins and a fiancé bugging you to no end it makes you wonder."

Calvin got punched in the arm by Chloe, "Anyway where are you going to work?"

"I got a job from Perry White. I'm working at the Daily Planet. I was hoping to see Lois though."

Calvin and Chloe give each other looks as Calvin's cell phone started ringing. "Ah crap that's my fiancé calling. Um, Chloe, you can handle Clark right? Good. I'll see you guys later," with that Calvin sped off.

Chloe shook her head while Clark looked confused.

"Chloe, what's going on?"

"Well, a lot of things have changed, Clark."

"I-I see. How's Lois?"

"She's fine, just peachy."

"I really want to see her. I mean it's been a while."

"5 years is not a while Clark! Well at least not for Lois and I don't think she wants to see you now."

"Why not? What are you not telling me, Chloe?"

Chloe really hated doing this. She was so going to kill Calvin when she saw him, "Lois has moved on, Clark. She's getting married."

"To whom?" his jaw tightened.

"Oliver."

"You're telling me I'm not allowed to treat Mrs. Kent?"

Spencer gritted his teeth, "Kent told you…he what? Threatened to sue the hospital? Fine I'll do what you ask."

Spencer shut the phone off. He was pissed; he could lose his job, better yet his life if he stopped Lois' treatment. He shook his head. Clark would pay greatly. He stood up from his desk taking his car keys. Spencer knew it was late but he needed to go to the Luthor mansion before he headed to Metropolis.

Spencer arrived in Metropolis. He went to an apartment building and found the number he was looking for. He picked the lock, walked into the apartment headed to the bedroom. He looked towards the dresser and found the necklace, placed it in his pocket and smiled. That was all he needed. It was time for the mind games before he made his move.

He went back in to the living area where he proceeded to cut his wrist like he used to do when he was younger. He smeared the blood on the white wall. When he finished writing his message he cleaned and bandaged his wound and left closing the door.

The message said: I'm coming for you.

**Continuation of dream**

_"Oliver? You have got to be kidding."_

"See," Chloe said pointing to her face, "I'm not laughing _Clark__! I'm dead serious!"_

_Clark__ winced. He knew Chloe was pissed. When he was gone he used to send letters and postcards but then those letters got shorter and shorter until he didn't send them anymore._

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

"I know you are _Clark__ and I forgive you, but I don't know if Lois will."_

Clark knew this but he had to try to make her understand, "I have to try somehow. I need to apologize to her. Where is she?"

" _Clark__, just wait. Let me call Calvin so he can tell Lois you are here instead of just surprising her because she will be even more pissed, okay?"_

_Clark__ nodded, "Why Calvin?"_

"Calvin's hanging out at Oliver's house as we speak. He doesn't like Oliver but he deals with him for Lois."

"What happened between them?"

"Big confrontation. You don't want to know."

Chloe took out her cell phone and called Calvin asking him to tell the news to Lois. Calvin agreed and apologized for leaving. Chloe forgave him and hung up looking at _Clark__. He seemed nervous._

"What now?" _Clark__ said adjusting his glasses._

"We wait."

**Flash ****  
****On the roof… **

_"I hear you're getting married," _ _Clark__ said._

Lois spun around her eyes turning cold, "Why are you here?"

"I came back like I said I would."

"I waited five years _Clark__! Five long years!"_

_Clark__ looked down on the floor as he whispered, "I know."_

"No, you don't know, _Clark__!" Lois yelled with tears in her eyes, "Those five years were hell!"_

Clark walked forward, "Don't you dare come near me!" Lois yelled stepping away from him.

_Clark__'s jaw tensed, his eyes getting watery, "I-I'm sorry, I wish could fix this," was he all he could say._

Lois stepped up to him, "Then fix it!"

She started beating on his chest, "Fix it _Clark__! Keep me from marrying Oliver!"_

Clark shook his head and said softly, pain evident in his voice, "I can't fix this Lois…I can't."

Lois stepped back and she looked at him, eyes glistening with tears, "Y-you say you can't fix this or you won't?"

_Clark__ just stared at her and shook his head._

"Oh my god…you don't love me, do you?"

_Clark__ looked at her directly in the eye. It was the hardest thing he had to do, "No, I don't. I'm sorry."_

He turned around and left. He started crying. Making sure he was alone, he shot up in the air. He yelled so loud that everyone would here.

Lois was on the ground sobbing. Calvin ran up to the roof and saw Lois on the floor. He ran to her and held her while she sobbed in his chest. He didn't have to know what happened up on the roof. The yelling and crying was all he needed to know that Lois and Clark were done for good.


	21. Chapter 19

Thank you guys for the reviews I am so sorry for the looong wait I really am. Thank you Kate again...there will be more drama before I end it in a happy way then we will get to the sequel...so Enjoy I will update again today please r/r and I will update real soon.

Chapter 19

Clark woke up shaking. He was tired of these nightmares. If and when he got together with Lois he would not let that dream happen. He looked at the time: three in the morning. He needed fresh air. Clark walked out of the room telling the security guard where he was going. He spotted Calvin walking outside in the garden. Calvin doubled over, wincing in pain. Clark ran toward him.

"You okay, Cal?" Clark asked holding Calvin up.

"I'm fine," he replied holding on to the rail.

Clark let him go but was ready if he collapsed, "What are you doing out of bed? Diana will kill you."

"If I'm going down you're coming with me. She won't find out if you don't tell, but you failed that test already," Calvin said softly.

"I'm sorry, it was the eyes," Clark said honestly.

"Yea Diana can get what she wants just by looking at you," Calvin said smiling even though he was in pain.

"How do you do it?" Clark asked.

Calvin looked at him curiously, "Do what?"

"You know seem calm, seem happy. You're not angry about what happened tonight."

"I'm happy because I'm not dead and I got the evidence. I'm calm because Diana got me to calm down. But I'm angry too. Especially at myself."

Calvin put his hand up slowly before Clark could respond, "I should have been faster getting that information."

"It's not like you have powers or anything. You did the best you could and I thank you for that."

"You would be surprised at what I can do Clark," Calvin said.

Clark looked at Calvin confused by his statement but he didn't question. When Calvin was ready he would tell him.

"I'm scared," Clark said. He didn't know why he confessed it. It was the truth though. Clark was scared out of his mind. Even though he had abilities, he couldn't use them to save Lois. It was all about thinking, making the next move and hoping he wouldn't mess up. He could fail. It was a possibility though he didn't want to think about it. He just hoped he could keep his anger in check.

"I know, going against a three-star general would do that to me too," Calvin said, "My advice is not to think about him or the case."

"How can you not think about him or the case when something so important could decide if a person lives or dies?"

Calvin sighed. The drugs were wearing out; he knew the real pain would kick in soon.

"That's a hard question to answer, but I'll answer as best I can. You don't think about it because you don't know if Lois will wake up regardless if you win or not."

"What are you saying? Clark asked even though he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I'm not saying she's not going wake up because I have a strong feeling she will, but whether she does or not, it's not in our hands."

"Let me guess, fate," Clark said.

"No, it's in Lois' hands. She has to decide whether she lives or not. We will be on her side though cheering her on to fight and come back to us."

Clark nodded agreeing, "Have you ever felt like giving up?"

"Yea. When I thought hope was lost. I have faced death of couple of times and escaped it many times, but you can never give up or lose hope. I realized hope is never lost, you just have to wait and be patient."

"How many times have you faced death?"

"Three times but I never gave up. Even though it was tempting, I couldn't give up."

Clark nodded again. He glanced at his watch, it was four in the morning now, "Thank you for talking to me and giving me extra hope."

"No problem, that's what are friends for, man. Remember, don't think about it just relax," Calvin said walking slowly back into the hospital."

"Hey Cal, I have two more questions for you," Clark said.

Calvin turned around, "Well hurry up, these pain killers are wearing off."

"What did you mean about breaking the rules?"

"You'll find out soon enough. We all know Luthor isn't going to play fair. Next question."

"When you survived from your other near death experiences were you or did you feel different?"

"Yea I did feel different. I felt good like I was reborn. People say I'm much wiser than I was before. People said I have changed. I think when you go through a life or death experience and you survived to tell the story, you change a little bit or a lot."

Realization hit Calvin, "You're afraid Lois will change after this experience, and she won't feel the same way you do, right?"

"Yea I am afraid. I realized I was in love with her after she was in this coma, but she will probably see me as the same farm boy."

"I think you're wrong about everything you just said. I think you felt something for her maybe when you first met her, you just didn't realize until now. And she won't think of you as just a farm boy. Maybe she'll see you as something more, just be patient with her. Think about it." With that said, Calvin left.

Clark looked at the sky thinking over his conversation with Calvin. Maybe he was right; he would need to be patient. Clark looked around. When seeing the coast was clear, he sped off to do his chores knowing that if he did something it would keep his mind off those dreams.

**(To be continued…)**


	22. Chapter 19 part 2

Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school...Enjoy and the end of this story is near.

Chapter 19 Part 2

After Clark did his chores and had a conversation with his mother, he headed back to the hospital. When he reached Lois' room, he found Diana, Bruce, and Chloe sitting down reading over the papers. He closed the door behind him. Chloe and Bruce were wearing a new set of clothes and they looked calm and relaxed. They all looked up at Clark; he smiled at them and then walked over to Lois and gave her a kiss on the forehead not phased by the knowing looks on his friends' faces.

Clark sat down across from Chloe, Bruce, and Diana. He saw one person was missing, "Where's Calvin?"

"He's getting more stitches. When I woke up this morning, he was bleeding heavily so they took him to the operation room. He'll be fine," Diana said, relief written on her face.

Clark knew how it probably had happened but he didn't want to say anything.

"We actually were waiting for you," Chloe said.

"Why?"

"Well since you already met Diana we wanted to read more of these entries and see if we can use them in court. Since Diana is your lawyer," Bruce said.

"What? You're our lawyer?" Clark asked looking at the young woman.

She nodded with a smile on her face, "Yea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday. I was too worried about Calvin."

"Its okay, I understand," he said, "Do you think if we find anymore evidence on this guy we can win and put him away?"

"Yea, I guess Bruce and Chloe forgot tell you I'm an agent and I've been looking Tony for a while now."

"Why didn't you guys arrest him before?"

"Because he disappeared," Diana said. "Now that I know where he is, all I have to do is get evidence before he is arrested. I already know he will be charged for attempted murder again."

Clark sighed and picked up another entry that was on the bottom of the pile. He looked at everyone; they all nod and he started reading:

_January 31… _

Dear Journal,

It's been three years since I last wrote. The police are looking for me now, hell maybe even the FBI are looking as well. I just got out of NYC by hotwiring a car now and I'm in a motel. I dumped the car in the ocean so they can't find me now. Bet you wondering why I'm on the run. Well, I raped Calvin Garcia's little sister. I don't know why though, she was sweet and innocent.

Maybe I am a little mental. Oh well, I never liked Calvin. He could get any girl he wanted because he was rich and girls found him attractive which pisses me off. Maybe I raped his sister out of jealousy, who knows. All I do know is that I got the satisfaction out of seeing his face when he saw his sister on the floor lying there…

Clark stopped reading. He couldn't read any more. It was sick and evil. Who would do that to a person? Clark threw the paper on the table and looked up. He saw Bruce's face darken, Chloe was shocked and Diana didn't look any better.

"Somebody care to explain to me what happened?" Clark asked.

"Calvin has a sister she's three years younger than him," Diana started. "They had a bond that couldn't be broken. He always looked out for her but gave her space. Their motto was to stick together and everything would be okay. From what I heard, she was at the library doing a project for school. Calvin was helping me with a case when he felt something was wrong. He called his sister's cell phone but she didn't answer. She was supposed to have a bodyguard with her at all times but the bodyguard wasn't there."

"So what happened?" Clark asked.

"They were walking to the car when her bodyguard was shot. There was chaos, people were running going for cover. That's when Spencer or Tony made his move. He took her to an alley and raped her. What shocked me was she was able to send Calvin a text message telling him where she was. He got there record time. If Calvin didn't get there Spencer probably would have..."

"Killed her," Clark finished.

"Yea," Diana whispered, "Calvin was stabbed, and Spencer got away. His sister was alive, but the damage was already done. She wasn't the same after that. We did everything we could. Counseling, she went to a physiatrist, nothing. It broke his heart to see her lost and broken.

"What happened?" Clark asked even though he knew what the answer would be.

"One day she shut down completely and we sent her to an institute. Calvin broke down completely. Bruce and I did everything we could to make sure he didn't do anything irrational," Diana said.

"Does he know?" Clark asked.

"No," Bruce said, "and he won't know."

"Bruce, he has the right the know that the person who tried to kill him last night and raped his sister," Clark said getting up.

"You don't know what Calvin is capable of doing Clark. He will kill Spencer," Bruce said getting up as well.

"Calvin is not the type person who would kill someone," Clark said.

"Think again, Clark. He will protect the people he loves. He will kill especially if he loses control."

Both men stared at each other, their facial expressions cold. It looked like they wanted to punch each other. Chloe and Diana both looked at each other then stood up. Chloe tried to calm Bruce down while Diana did the same with Clark. The tension was so thick. Everyone was stressed out because they would be going to court tomorrow and time was ticking.

The problem was they didn't notice the young man standing near the door. He was livid. He heard everything Clark and Bruce said. Calvin shook his head. He could not believe his so-called friends were planning on not telling him. He slowly walked back to his room now. He knew Spencer was the one who raped his sister. Calvin called his people; Spencer was a dead man.


	23. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile I've been busy but thanks for whoever is sticking with this story.**

Chapter 20

Clark and Bruce finally calmed down. Clark still felt that Calvin had the right to know, but Bruce didn't think so. Diana and Chloe were caught in the middle of this drama; they both wanted to tell Calvin what they discovered but they knew he would go over the edge. They all agreed not to tell him for the time being. Diana hated lying to her boyfriend though. Their relationship was based on trust and by lying to him she broke that trust which hurt her. 

Everyone turned around to see a nurse coming in. She smiled at them and kindly asked them to leave. They all thought she was nice and at least it wasn't Spencer checking on Clark's wife so the three left Clark so he could be with her for a little bit. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered something in her ear. He was about to leave when he swore he heard whimpering. He looked over at Lois. Clark started walking towards her when the nurse stopped him.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked.

"I could have sworn I heard my wife whimpering," Clark said looking at the nurse suspiciously.

"Look, Mr. Kent, I'm telling you I didn't hear anything. Now please, let me do my job," the nurse said.

"Fine but if you do anything to her I will find out," Clark said as left the room and closed the door, "Watch her for me?" he asked the bodyguard.

The bodyguard nodded. Clark turned to Chloe, Bruce, and Diana and they all walked toward Calvin's room. Clark stopped suddenly. He could have sworn he heard his name being called and it sounded desperate. He shook his head; it couldn't be her Clark thought as he continued walking.

Calvin lied down on his bed. He called his people but they told him just to calm down and to think about the consequences if he went with the plan. He was angry. Ever since his sister was raped he had looked everywhere for the guy. Now he was here in Smallville running around pretending to be a doctor. He was also hurt that his friends were not going to tell him especially his girlfriend. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the group come in.

He looked up. His eyes turned an icy blue color seeing his friends. Diana walked up to his bed and gave him a long hug.

Still hugging him but not too tightly because of his wound she said, "You really gave me another scare this morning."

He closed his eyes, "I'm fine. Like I told you before, I'm not going anywhere."

Even though he did not want to, he broke the embrace and got off the bed. He looked at her, she seemed hurt by the gesture but he ignored it. He looked at Bruce, Chloe, and Clark, "So did you guys find anything in the papers?"

"Just records," Chloe said. She wasn't lying she just didn't tell the whole truth.

Calvin's icy blue eyes stared at her pleading with Chloe to just come out with it. She looked at the floor and Calvin sighed in frustration.

"Did you find anything else?"

"No," Clark said. He hated lying especially to the man who risked his life to get those papers.

Calvin nodded, "Are you sure, because I can take a look at them."

"No!" everyone said.

Calvin chuckled and closed the door, "Why, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. If we find something, I promise we will tell you," Bruce said. He did not want to lie to his best friend but it was the best for everyone.

Diana stood up from the bed after composing herself and went to stand next to Chloe, "He's right, Calvin, there was nothing that was important."

That was the last straw for Calvin, "You're telling me that fact that you found my sister's attacker is not important!"

Everyone in the room was surprised at his outburst. Calvin nodded, "You guys thought I wouldn't find out? Well, think again!"

He turned to Bruce, "H-how could you do that to me, man, you're supposed to be my best friend."

Bruce didn't say anything he just shook his head. Calvin nodded his head and bit his lip. He turned to the love of his life and whispered, "Why did you lie to me, Diana, and act like everything was okay?"

Tears filled Diana's eyes as she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

He backed away from them, "You know I am sick and tired of people telling me that they are sorry! You guys aren't sorry so don't give me that B.S.!"

Calvin stumbled a little bit. Clark and Bruce rushed to him but he pushed both of them away. Clark was shocked by the man's strength.

"Calvin, I know how it feels to lose someone. I lost of two of them remember."

Calvin shook his head, "You say you know how I feel, but you don't feel anything, Bruce, you have none…"

"Yes, I do, Cal!" Bruce said his anger getting the best of him. He shoved Calvin against the wall, "I know how it feels to lose your loved ones right in front you!"

Bruce let go of him, emotions taking over him, "If I could find the people who killed my parents, I would make them pay."

Calvin pushed him, "Then why the hell won't you let me make Spencer pay?"

"Because I don't want you to be a killer!"

"What if I am!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every damn night I have dreams about my sister's attacker and every damn time I want to punch the crap out of him until I see his blood on my hands!" He started crying, " U-until he b-begs for mercy asking me put him out of his misery!"

"You're not a killer," Bruce said, "Not you!"

Calvin shook his head and walked to the door. No one stopped him from leaving. Bruce walked to the wall and punched it. He was angry with himself for letting this happen.

Chloe comforted Diana as Clark walked out of the room hoping to find Calvin. He walked to the parking lot but he was nowhere to be found.

Clark walked back in to the hospital stopping at Lois' door. Again he thought he heard whimpering and the sound of his name being called. He walked in the room. His eyes widened when he saw who was in the room. "What are you doing here?" Clark said, anger evident in his voice.

The general stood up, "I came here to talk to you."

**(To be continued..)**


	24. Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait I truly am will update tomorrow Thank you for the reviews you guys I really appreciate because it keeps me going...thanks to my beta again the end is so near...hope you guys enjoy.

**SweetDreams01...I know where you live since I drive you home...so don't mess with me...lol...you will get yours in geography class.  
**

Chapter 21

Clark sat down his arms crossed, "Well, what do you want to talk about? Wait, let me guess, the fact that you want to pull the plug on Lois."

The general sat back down, "Don't get smart with me, Kent. I wanted to tell you just drop the case, don't be a fool."

Clark laughed, "You're the fool if you think I'm going to give up. I've been through a lot and I'm not going down without a fight. I'm not losing my wife because her father feels the need to set her free."

"You will lose this case, Kent."

Clark stood up, anger flashing in his eyes "Is everything is a battle to you? This is your daughter we are talking about you know, the person you want to kill!"

"You think I don't know that, Kent!" the general yelled getting up and pushing the younger man against the wall, "You don't think I know that my daughter is dying on that bed!"

Clark shoved the older man off of him, "She's not dying! She is fighting for her damn life!" Clark said getting in the general's face.

"Can't you see damn it? Don't you hear the doctors say there is no way she will ever wake up? Give it up, Clark."

"You know what? You're a coward."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a coward. Especially when it comes to family."

"You don't know anything about me or my family."

"I probably know more than you do, General."

"What are you talking about, Kent?"

"I'm talking about how you gave the job of mom and dad to Lois instead of taking the role yourself. Everything Lucy did wrong was Lois' fault. You gave her so much responsibility at such a young age that she never really got to experience life and real love until she came here," Clark looked the General right in the eye, "I rather die then let you take her away from the people she really loves."

"You have a lot guts, Kent, but I'm not going to let her suffer. I failed her once; I won't do it again."

"By all means, General, do what you have to do but you will lose. I will not let my wife down. She means a lot to me and I will not go down without a fight."

The General nodded and stood to leave. He saw Chloe and reached to hug her but she stood back.

"Don't you think about giving me a hug."

"I thought you would understand why I had to do this."

"Then you understand why I have to stop you. Working with Lex the devil himself? Bad move, Uncle."

The general gave her a sad look and left. Chloe shook her head and walked into the room. Clark stared at her and gave her a small smile.

"Where are the papers?"

"In my bag. I didn't want anyone snooping around. I'm going to go look for Calvin; I think I know where he might be."

"Where?"

"I think he went to go see his parents."

"Where are they?"

"They're dead, Clark."

"How and when?"

"I don't know the whole story, but they died on his 10th birthday right in front of him."

"What?"

"I know it's terrible, but you would have to ask him the whole story."

"I think I will. Can you tell me where?"

Chloe did and Clark sped out of the hospital hoping to find Calvin.

Calvin sat down at his parents gravesite contemplating about the good times and bad times. He brought flowers for both of his parents. People said he looked like his father because of his dimples and curly hair but he had his mother's hazel eyes.

"Hey mom, dad how's it been?

"I got shot again but I'm fine like always. I went to go visit Rose. She's beautiful as ever.

"My friends lied to me about Rose's attacker. I found out who did it, but I don't know what to do now. I know I'm not a killer but the dreams I have make me one."

"No, they don't."

Calvin turned around with a gun pointed at Clark. Clark took a step back surprised at Calvin's tactics.

"Don't do that I could've shot you," Calvin said putting the gun away.

"What's with the gun?"

"I do under cover work for some people and no I'm not lying like other people do."

Clark sighed, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"What's done is done, you can't take it back now. I don't hold anything against you," Calvin said getting up slowly.

"They're your parents?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I never talked about how they died but I guess if you want to know then I'll tell you."

After Calvin bid his parents goodbye the two sat down on bench. Calvin started telling the dark tale his eyes turning ice blue.

_"Mom, what are you and dad planning for my birthday today?"_

_"You will find out when you get there, son," Calvin's father said._

_Calvin was surprised to see most of his family there to celebrate his 10th birthday. He was having fun when his parents told him to take his sister and go hide in the back._

_He did what they asked thinking they were playing hide & seek. He heard a lot of yelling so he peeked through the door._

_Men dressed in black pointed guns at his parents and family accusing them for doing something. Before Calvin could blink both of his parents were shot down. The men took his parents money and prized possession and left._

_Calvin turned around telling his sister to hide really well until he called her out. He then went out to see if his parent were all right. He knelt down to his mother calling her name. She didn't answer so he crawled to his father calling his name. Still no answer. His uncle ran to him picking him up and bringing him to a corner._

_"What's going on, Uncle J? Why are my parents not answering me?" ten year old Calvin asked with tears in his eyes._

_"Hey, little man, your parents will be fine they're just hurt but they will be all right," his uncle said._

_"Y-you promise me?" Calvin asked his hazel eyes shining with hope._

_His uncle looked over at Calvin's parents seeing the medical team work on them, "I-I promise you."_

_His parents were never okay._

Calvin shook his head. They say real men don't cry, but he did. All those emotions he bottled up for twelve years were now spilling out. Clark comforted his friend letting him cry. He knew what it was like to lose someone so close.

"How did you find out they weren't coming back?"

Calvin wiped his tears away, "When I didn't see them in the house anymore, and when they told me to wear a black suit.

"Did you ever find out who did it?"

"No."

"Why here?"

"My parents loved the hospitality."

Calvin looked at the time, it was late, "You should go. You have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Are you going?"

"No, I'm going to rest at home but I will be watching."

"What?"

"This is big, Clark. Three star general going against the Senator's son for rights on Lois his daughter and your wife."

"Lois is going to kill me."

"I know that sucks for you and you guys didn't even sleep together."

"Calvin!"

"Hey I'm just saying…"

"I don't want to hear it," Clark interrupted laughing.

"At least you're laughing. You need that because tomorrow it's about someone's life."

"I know, you should come."

"Not in my condition, plus if Spencer is there I might do some serious damage."

"Do you think we will win?"

"I do. You're a good man Clark. Maybe stupid sometimes but a good man."

"Are you still angry with Diana? I mean it's not her fault entirely."

"I'm not angry, I'm just hurt because our relationship was based on trust but I can never stay angry with her. I love her."

"What about Bruce?"

"Bruce is my buddy so I can't stay angry with him either. And Chloe? I have a soft spot for blondes especially her," Calvin said with a smile.

Clark laughed as both men stood up, "Tomorrow is the day."

"Yea I have advice for you. Don't get angry just keep your cool. Lex or his lawyers will go for the deep spots to see how far they can push you to the edge," Calvin said.

"You think they will play dirty."

"I know for a fact they will. It's Lex Luthor. But remember if you have to break the rules then do it, for Lois."

Clark nodded. Both men walked to Calvin's fully loaded Mercedes, "Where did you get the car?"

"It was still at the hospital," Calvin said, "You want to drive it?"

"I don't want to mess it up."

"You mess it up, I'll fix it, and you can keep it."

"What?"

Calvin tossed the keys to Clark and hopped into the passenger side.

"Dude, I'm rich. I have many cars, so don't worry, enjoy."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

"Sir, Mrs. Kent is fighting the drugs."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had to give her two syringes today."

"I guess I have to make it stronger. Did anyone question you?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent did after he heard her whimpering but I got him to leave the room."

"Don't make any mistakes, Betty."

"I-I won't sir."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow."

Spencer hung up the phone. He needed to wait until his next target was alone before he attacked and hopefully it would be tomorrow.

"Too bad I have to kill her but she knows too much," Spencer said before getting ready for the big day.

**(To be continued…)**


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Clark was standing in Calvin's walk-in closet putting on suit since Calvin insisted he should look professional.

"How you do you feel?" Calvin asked helping Clark with his tie.

"Nervous and uncomfortable," Clark said adjusting his jacket.

"Yea I hate wearing suits," Calvin said.

They both stepped out of the closet to Calvin's master bedroom where they see Chloe and Diana getting ready, themselves, for the big day. Calvin's room consisted of white and baby blue giving the room a calm effect.

"Give me some pants and a white beater and I will be fine," Calvin continued.

"So why do you have so many suits?"

"Blame those two over there," Calvin said pointing to Chloe and Diana.

Chloe turned around, "You look hot in a suit," Chloe said with a smile.

"Ms. Sullivan are you flirting with me because if you are we could do this right now," he said smiling while looking at the king size bed.

"Calvin, we can't especially when your beautiful girlfriend is right next to me."

"I don't think Diana would mind, right honey?"

Diana turned around, "By all means, go ahead, you need it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Diana looked at him, "Let's just you have been slacking, honey," looking him up and down.

Clark and Chloe started laughing as Calvin just shook his head and smiled, "I've been slacking huh? You weren't complaining a few days ago."

Before Diana could say anything Calvin looked at his watch, "Look at the time! You guys should get going. Bruce and Lionel will be waiting."

"You should come," Clark said.

"In my condition, no. Besides, we don't anyone getting suspicious," Calvin said hopping to the bed while grabbing his guitar. "Plus I might hurt Spencer if I see him."

Calvin turned on the TV to see that the case would be broadcasted on every news channel and to find Clark's enemy, Lex Luthor, talking about Lois with a reporter.

Clark's jaw tensed, " Cal, can you put the volume up?"

"Sure."

"I respect Lois, I really do, and to see her on that hospital bed non-responsive hurts me so much. It really does."

"Mr. Luthor, do you believe in killing a person?"

"Of course not! It kills me to see her like this, which is why I'm supporting her father. He knows what is best for her. I just can't believe her husband won't do anything about this until it's too late."

Calvin shut the TV off. Everyone turned to Clark who was silently fuming.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Clark finally asked.

"I'll go to the hospital and check on Lois for you then maybe I'll come," Calvin said.

Clark nodded and the three left for the courthouse.

Clark stepped out of the Benz with Chloe and Diana. They were all dressed in black; cameras were flashing left and right before they got pounded with questions, Bruce and Lionel came to their aid.

They steered them away from the paparazzi to the courtroom where Lex was answering questions. The ex-friends, now enemies, made eye contact. Lex smiled deviously as they both headed to courtroom, one fighting for a person's life, one trying to end it. To both of the young men it was war and they would both fight until the end.

Calvin was playing his acoustic guitar when he had a feeling something was not right like something was going to happen somewhere but he didn't know where. He stood up slowly and put his clothes on. He proceeded to take his pills then hopped into the car and drove to the hospital. Even though he was breaking every traffic law, it felt like he was being pulled to the hospital and he got there in record time. He ran inside and stopped at Lois' door. He saw the bodyguard; they both nodded a greeting and Calvin walked in surprised to see Spencer in Lois' room with a syringe near Lois' head.

Calvin ran at him and attacked him knocking the syringe out of his hand. They tackled each other. Even though Calvin was in major pain, he fought Spencer back until Spencer punched him in the abdomen where he had been wounded. Calvin screamed in pain and just before he blacked out he looked over at Lois who was watching him fearfully.

The bodyguard came in after hearing the noise only to be knocked out by Lex's people who were hiding. Spencer walked to Lois and without giving a second thought injected the liquid into her head.

He then turned to the men, "Bring him to the hideout, make sure he doesn't get away and I want you to keep an eye on that Sullivan girl."

The judge entered the courtroom and the proceeding began. Personally it was grueling for Clark. Lionel Luthor gave his testimony, making sure everyone knew what kind of person Lois really was. Clark smiled at that. Chloe was next. After preliminaries General Lane's attorney didn't even go with the basic questions, he went straight to the hard ones. He even asked about her mother and her condition and Diana was forced to calm Clark and Bruce down before they did something they would regret. Once the attorney was done Chloe sat back down almost in tears. Bruce hugged Chloe, trying to calm her. There was a recess so Diana, Bruce, and Lionel could regroup before General Sam Lane and Clark would testify tomorrow.

They all headed back to Clark's house. Clark was livid and stressed out, "What is going on, Diana?"

"Lex obviously bribed the judge, Clark," Lionel said.

"Yes, and you guys are making it worse," Diana said clearly pissed.

"What are you talking about it?" Clark asked.

"What did Calvin tell you not to do?"

Clark shook his head not knowing where this was going.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Do not let your emotions out and you did that in court today. The judge will see that which could cost us!"

"I'm sorry," Clark sat down next to Chloe, "but that attorney had no right to ask questions about her mother."

"I'm fine, Clark," Chloe said with reassuring smile.

"Well, Clark, your testimony could change the way this is going," Lionel said.

"He's right, Clark," Bruce said but before he could say anything else, Clark's mother came in.

Clark smiled, "Hey, mom, I see you got your cast off."

Martha only nodded. Clark ran to her concerned, "Mom, what happened?"

Everyone turned to see what was going on, concern written on all their faces.

Martha gave him a note and then she sat down next to Chloe.

Clark read the note aloud:

**_Kent_****_, I told you to keep to yourself but no you didn't want to listen. I got a good friend of yours now. Don't worry, he's all right well for now. Boss man wants to ask some questions before I get the privilege to kill him. You had better keep an eye on your loved ones because I already have plans for my next target. Beware._**

-T.R.

Clark looked up at Bruce, Diana and everyone and said, "They have Calvin."

Calvin woke up, pain coursing through his body. He was in a dark room. The men who abducted him must have taken advantage and beat the crap out of him because he was bleeding from his mouth and possibly his wound.

He tried to stand up but fell right back down on the hard floor. He was picked up by two men who were dressed in black and they threw him against the wall. Calvin is stripped of his clothes only leaving him with his boxers on and the men chained him to the wall.

"What the hell you do you want?" Calvin asked breathlessly.

His response was getting punched in the gut. He yelled in pain. Because of that he got punched again. He shut his mouth resisting the urge to yell.

"Calvin Garcia, welcome," a man said.

Calvin's jaw tensed, "Lex Luthor, the devil himself and Spencer his bch."

"Ha Ha, very funny Garcia. You're the one who's chain to the wall," Spencer said.

"So you're still his bch," Calvin said.

"You know what…."

"Shut up, Spencer, you will get your chance to what you have to do," Lex said. He then looked at Calvin, "I want some answers and you will give them to me."

"Why do you need me?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone."

"So you're the reason why Lois is not up yet."

"Yea."

"So you think I'm just going to give you answers?"

"That's right. And then I will kill both you and Lois."

"Well then, kill me now because you're not getting anything from me."

"I was afraid you would say that," Lex turned to Spencer, "Do what you have to do. Make him suffer."

Spencer smiled deviously, "My pleasure."

Calvin just shook his head and glared at both of them. He just hoped he would make it out alive.

Once Lex left, he heard Calvin screaming in agony and people telling him to be quiet. It was music to his ears. When Lex wanted something he would get it. He wanted to know Clark's secret and would find out even if meant killing someone for it. Lex and Spencer would torture Calvin until he asked for mercy or until he spilled Clark's secret. And if Calvin didn't know Clark's secret, well, that would just be a shame for Calvin.


	26. Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait you guys truly am been real busy with school and all...I'm giving you guys 2 chapter today please r/r. 

Chapter 23

Bruce was pacing around the Kent living room nervously. He tried calling Calvin's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. He then called his men to put a search party out for his missing friend. He turned to Diana who was not moving. She was non-responsive.

Bruce kneeled down in front her lifting her chin up, "We will find him. He will come home safe, I will make sure of that."

She only nodded, "Mrs. Kent, can I stay here for the night? I don't think I can go back home."

Martha smiled, "Of course, honey. Clark won't mind, he probably will stay with Lois tonight anyway." The older woman turned to Chloe, "Sweetie, can you help me with Clark's room."

"Sure, Mrs. Kent."

The three women went upstairs while Bruce sat down on the couch. He took his phone out, "Alfred, can you get the car ready? I'm thinking Batman needs to pay a little visit to the Luthor mansion."

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you."

Bruce stood up and headed to his car. This was definitely war.

"You're telling me you didn't recognize Spencer but Calvin did? Now both of them are gone!" Clark yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, he was in disguise," the bodyguard said.

"Its fine. Just don't let anyone in without calling Chloe, Calvin, Bruce or me."

"Yes, sir."

Clark walked in Lois' room and collapsed in a chair. He knew what he had to do, the hell with the trial. He was going to break the rules and get Lois out of there and find where Calvin was.

He took out his cell phone, "Lionel, I need you're help. Can you send me a helicopter and some medical suits tonight?"

"What for?"

"I think its time for me take the law in my own hands."

"What about the case?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but screw the case."

"You know you can get into serious trouble, Clark."

"Well if it means saving my wife then so be it. Can you please do this for me?"

"All right, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Thank you," Clark said hanging up.

He needed to get Chloe and Diana to pull this plan off. He was getting Lois out of this hospital.

Clark looked at Lois and held her hand, "I will get you out of here Lo, just hang on."

He looked at her before speeding to the Kent Farm. He couldn't waste anymore time.

Calvin was chained to the wall while Spencer told him stories about his life. Calvin only had the strength to roll his eyes. After the beating he got he couldn't believe he was still alive.

Spencer looked at Calvin, "I bet you want to beat the living crap out of me, don't you?"

Calvin didn't say anything. He really did want to hurt him not because what he did to him but because of what he did his sister and Lois.

"What did I do to you to make you want to rape my sister?" Calvin asked weakly.

"I hate you because you men who are rich and cute, you get everything, all the woman, all the happiness."

"Wow, you are stupid because you don't know me at all."

Spencer pressed a button and Calvin screamed in pain. There was device on Calvin's body that shocked him every time Spencer pressed the button.

"Keep making smart comments and you'll be in much more pain then this," Spencer said.

Calvin was shaking. He was cold, half-naked, and bloody. He couldn't believe he was in this situation.

"What do you gain out of this?"

"Seeing you suffer the way I did when I was younger."

"I have suffered. Seeing my parent's die in front me, people telling me everything would be okay, seeing my sister raped by you and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Yea I know I'm rich and girls love me but I don't care about the fame. All I care about are my friends and family. I could do without the money so I'll say it one more time: you don't know me at all."

Spencer pressed the button again not wanting to hear this, " Shut up! Just shut it, Garcia!"

Spencer stood up to get his suitcase, "I heard some interesting news from the hospital in Gotham City I know you'll want to hear."

"No," Calvin said flatly.

"Not even if it is about your lovely girlfriend?"

Calvin gave Spencer an icy glare, "Leave my girlfriend out of this!"

Spencer chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere near her, especially when there is a rumor going on that she is pregnant with your child."

Calvin lifted up his head, "What?"

Clark was waiting for Chloe and Diana in the living room, "Can you ladies hurry up!"

"Hold on!" Chloe yelled back.

Clark shook his head. Women he thought. He already told them the plan about how they would get Lois out and he informed Alfred to get a room ready for Lois' arrival. Lionel called Clark back telling him the General had people at Lois' door so they needed to play it smart. Lionel got them fake medical identifications and other useful things to get Lois out. The three would meet him at the hospital.

"When were you planning to tell Calvin you were pregnant?" Chloe asked.

"After everything was settled," Diana said drinking the tea Martha gave her.

Diana explained to Martha and Chloe what happened after Martha and her mother instincts figured out Diana was pregnant.

"I'm surprised Calvin didn't figure it out," Chloe said.  
"I'm not so sure. He seemed suspicious but never questioned me," Diana said, "I'm just worried that I won't be able to tell him that he is going to be a daddy," she said softly.

"Don't worry honey you will," Martha said with a smile, "Bruce will find him and Calvin will come back to you."

The three women gave each other a hug and they all headed downstairs to find Clark waiting.

"You two ready?" Clark asked.

The ladies nodded and they all headed to the car. Martha watched them leave and said softly, "I hope you know what you're doing, Clark."

While in the car Chloe turned to Clark, "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"No, I'm not."

"So you just made this up in a few hours after going to court without even thinking about the consequences."

"Yup."

"Oh, just wanted to make sure," Chloe said.

Diana looked out of the car window while rubbing her stomach. A tear slid down her face. She hoped Bruce would find Calvin before it was too late.

(To be continued…)


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Oh," was all Calvin said.

"Oh?" Spencer said surprised by Calvin's response.

Calvin had the strength to merely shrug.

"All you have to say is oh? Your freakin' girlfriend is pregnant and all you got to say is oh…"

"What the hell do you want me to do!" Calvin said interrupting Spencer, "You want me to get on my knees and beg you to let me go? I won't do that, plus there is no hope even if I get out of here. I might still die."

Calvin chuckled a little bit. He wanted to cry but he did not want to show any weakness. " I might not even see my child if there is one, I didn't even say goodbye to my girlfriend…so now you know what I had to say," Calvin's jaw tensed, " Mark my word you will not win, I won't tell you a damn thing."

Spencer stared at him, anger in his eyes, "You will pay for that."

Calvin smiled, "Bring it, bch."

Spencer picked up a lead pipe, hitting him hard and causing Calvin to fall to the floor.

Calvin tried to get up, but instead was hit in the back with the pipe. He screamed agony.

"Who's the bch now!" Spencer yelled beating Calvin with the pipe mercilessly, "Ask me for mercy, damn it!"

"No, I'd rather die," Calvin whispered.

A bodyguard came in to find Spencer still beating Calvin. He ran to him taking the pipe away from him.

"What the hell did you do to him, you idiot?"

"I lost control."

"Get out. I'm going to have to tell Lex you to beat him to a bloody pulp."

Spencer left wiping the blood away from his face with a smile on his face.

The bodyguard looked at Calvin's body. He picked him up and brought him to the underground lab. He didn't know if there was any hope for this one.

Clark, Chloe, and Diana were in the corner watching the general's people guarding Lois door.

Diana's job was to distract the guards making time for Chloe and Clark to get Lois out. It was risky but it could work. Lionel's helicopter was waiting for them outside to take them to Bruce's house.

"You ladies ready?" Clark asked.

They both nodded, and Diana walked confidently over to the men. They were both dumbstruck by Diana's beauty. She smiled, did a little talking and led them down the hall. She turned, giving Chloe and Clark the thumbs up.

Clark and Chloe walk into Lois' room with a gurney hooked to many machines. Clark and Chloe worked in silence; it was already five minutes. Once they got Lois secured on the bed they were ready to leave thinking it was too easy.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Chloe and Clark turn around to find the General. Luckily they had glasses on to hide their identities.

"I'm Dr.Pierre and this is my wife," Clark said.

The general looked at them suspiciously, "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"We have to run some tests...um upstairs to see if she is being drugged or not," Clark said.

"Why?"

"Because it's procedure," Chloe said. "I do not have time for these questions. We are on a busy schedule, sir."

The General looked at them again, "Fine. I want my daughter back here after this testing is done and I want to see the papers or I will hunt you down."

The two nodded and left the hospital wheeling Lois out to the helicopter. Diana was already in the helicopter waiting.

They secured Lois in and Clark sat next to her holding her hand as Chloe sat next to Diana, "What happened?"

"The usual," Diana said not wanting to go into detail, she was still worried about Calvin.

"Bruce will find him," Chloe said rubbing Diana's back trying to comfort her friend.

The helicopter lifted off heading to the Wayne Manor.

"Chloe, you know that was way too easy," Clark said rubbing Lois' hand.

"Well, I love my uncle but he can be slow at times and the hospital's security sucks," Chloe said.

Clark nodded, "We have to figure out what Spencer did to Lois."

"Alfred is on that. He has some people at the house ready to go and treat Lois," Chloe said.

Clark nodded again, "Diana, can't you get in trouble for helping us break Lois out?"

"Yes, I can but personally I don't care. Once I get Spencer locked up I'm done," she said quietly.

"Clark, the first thing they are going to do is look for you."

Clark turned to Chloe, "I know and we won't tell them anything. My priority now is keeping Lois safe and finding Calvin."

"You and I could go to jail for this."

"Don't worry, Chlo, I will take all the blame if it comes to that. You need to stay with Lois. I created this mess and I will fix it," Clark said, "I can't fail."

Diana glaned at Clark wondering what he meant by saying that he created this mess. She looked at Chloe in confusion but Chloe merely shook her head.

Clark looked at Lois and whispered, "I can't and I won't fail you now. Not again."

**(To be continued...)**


	28. Chapter 25

Here's Chapter 25 for you guys 

  
Chapter 25 part 1

"You're telling me what?… He did what?… Fine, I'll be there in half an hour. Do what you have to do," Lex said closing his cell phone.

Lex was having dinner with Lana when he got the call from his bodyguard about Calvin. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He didn't show his anger so Lana would not get suspicious of what he was doing.

"What's wrong Lex?" Lana asked.

Lex shook his head and looked at Lana, "Nothing, just some problems at the office. I have to go in a few minutes to fix this problem."

Lana nodded but she didn't believe he really was going to the office but before she could question him the lights flickered off.

"Lex, what is going on?"

Lex stood up quickly, "Stay here."

"Lex?"

"Just stay here. You'll be safe," Lex said.

He grabbed his gun and walked into his hallway looking for signs of intruders. He walked to the entrance to find his guards on the floor unconscious.

Lex walked outside trying to figure what happened but before he got the chance he was pulled up by a rope. He yelled in pain. Lex was hanging upside down. His eyes widened; he was looking at the Batman himself.

"Y-you're…"

"Your worst nightmare," Batman said darkly.

He dropped Lex but didn't let him hit the ground. Lex yelled for mercy and was pulled back up. Batman pulled Lex by his collar.

"Where is Richardson!"

"I-I don't know."

"I think you do Luthor. After all, you did hire him to do your dirty work."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Batman dropped Lex again with the rope and as Lex yelled again he was pulled back up, "All right I will tell you what I know. Richardson is now known as Roger Spencer…"

"What drug did he develop?" the dark night demanded to know.

"H-he developed a drug called the Devil's Medicine. It's a mixture of green kryptonite and other chemicals. That's all I know. Please don't kill me."

"Don't lie to me! What else do you know?"

"The drug is injected into your head. It's a treatment to make it seem like you're in a comatose state. If you get too much of it, your brain shuts down completely. He's the reason why Calvin Garcia is missing but I don't know where he took him, you'd have to ask him."

"I'm asking you!"

"I-I don't know Richardson is crazy. He could have taken him anywhere. Please let me go."

Batman dropped Lex. Lex fell but not too hard. When Lex looked up the dark knight was gone. He stood up limping, picked up his gun and walked back into the mansion. The lights were back on and he saw his guards getting up slowly.

Lana ran to him and hugged him, "What happened to you?"

"I fell, I have to go," he took his keys and headed to his car.

Lana shook her head. Something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what.

Lois was now settled into a room in the Wayne Manor. Clark was talking to new doctors who would be treating Lois.

"If Mr. Garcia was here we could find out what Spencer did to your wife."

"Why would you need Calvin?" Clark asked.

"Calvin is an expert in finding treatments. He does have a Bachelor degree in Medicine and Surgery."

"He is only twenty-two am I right?" Clark asked.

"Let's just say he is a genius for his age," Bruce said coming in. He greeted the doctors and Clark.

Bruce and Clark walked out letting the doctors run some tests on Lois to see what was in her system.

"Where were you?"

"I was out trying to find answers about Calvin's whereabouts and I see you got Lois out of there."

"Yea about that, I kind of sort of kidnapped her."

Bruce shook his head but said nothing. He started walking down the library to his office as Clark followed him.

"What did you find?" Clark asked.

"Spencer injected Lois with a drug he made himself. He calls the drug the Devil's Medicine and he kidnapped Calvin with the help of Lex."

Clark sat down, "Where do we go from here?"

"We treat Lois here and find Calvin before its too late."

Clark nodded, "Lex was behind all of this?"

"All of it. By the way, where are Diana and Chloe?"

"They're up in their room talking. I think you need to talk to Diana when you can."

"Why?"

"Just talk to her."

"I will. Now tell me: how did you break Lois out?"

"Well…it happened…."

Calvin was hooked up to tubes and wires. He was beaten up pretty badly but someone had done their best to bandage the wounds. He was still alive but barely. He couldn't open his eyes since they were swollen but he could hear voices talking.

"What the hell happened?" It was Lex's voice.

"Spencer started beating up Calvin with a lead pipe but a guard managed to stop him," the doctor said.

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, sir, he lost control," the doctor said.

"What's Calvin condition now?"

"He's alive but barely. He's suffering from broken ribs, a shoulder blade, his knee the list goes on. Basically he is a mess."

Lex sighed, "Will he live?"

"Yea I guess. We will be a keeping an eye on him during the night."

"Fine do what you have to do to keep him alive."

"Yes, sir."

Lex left and the doctor sat down next to Calvin, "I wish I could get you out of here."

Calvin opened his swollen eye and whispered, "Then do it."

"I-I can't. He would kill me."

"Get me out of here and I promise you, you will be safe."

"I can't, I'm so sorry."

The doctor left Calvin. He contemplated on Calvin's words. He seemed genuine but it was a big risk he could not take.

** (To be continued...)**


	29. Chapter 25 part 2

Thanks to anyone who is reading this more to come enjoy and please r/r.

Chapter 25 part2

_**Next Day…**__  
_  
Diana came back from the courthouse. They had dropped the case, and the media was now in a frenzy. The speculation was that Lois was missing and Clark had something to do with it. Lionel went to talk to the media to squash the speculation even if it was true.

Martha was forced to go somewhere unidentified so she wouldn't be questioned. It was not good for her since she was the senator. Clark felt guilty about what was happening but he didn't regret what he did.

Clark and Bruce were watching TV while Chloe and Diana were in Lois' room.

"Do you have a plan?"

"My people are looking in every Luthor lab and lot. I told them tear apart everything until they find him."

"Do you think they will find him?"

Bruce shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, "You need to keep a low profile after this," Bruce said referring to media.

"I know but I still want to help find Calvin."

Diana and Chloe walked in, "Hey Bruce, Clark. Diana and I were thinking of going to my apartment to pick up some things."

Bruce looked up at both them, "We'll go together. Come on, Clark."

"What happened to keeping a low profile," Clark said getting up to follow.

"You will."

Clark shook his head but followed Bruce and the ladies out.

Calvin was shaking in a cell lying on a hard mattress. Since he didn't answer Lex's questions, he didn't get any water or food for that matter. He didn't care even though he was hungry.

Calvin looked up to see the doctor who saved his life. He had a blanket and a tray of food.

"I was thinking you might need this," the doctor said walking towards the young man.

He set the tray down and gave Calvin the blanket. He then picked up the tray and placed it on Calvin's lap.

"Thank you," Calvin said taking a little bite of his food, "What is your name?"

"My name is Michael Collins."

"Well thank you, but why are you helping me? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"You don't deserve this, none of this torture. You're good man. My daughter is actually a fan of yours."

Calvin laughed softly even though he was in excruciating pain, "That's good to hear. Am I the first to be here."

"No, many more people have had to suffer, but you're the one who is still alive," he paused. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"From what I'm hearing, they are planning to kidnap some girl you know."

Calvin eyes widened, "Who is it?"

"Some Sullivan girl."

"Please please, don't let them touch her. In fact, tell her boyfriend Bruce Wayne."

"No one is here and I have strict orders to stay in the facility. They are watching me."

Calvin sighed, " Fine, just don't let Spencer or Lex touch her. Please, don't let her get hurt."

The doctor nodded, " I will try," he said taking two pills out. "Take these, it will help you with the pain."

Calvin did as he was told, "Thank you."

Michael nodded and left with the tray in his hand locking the cell door. Calvin stared at the ceiling, "Please God, keep them safe. Don't let Lex or Spencer get Chloe," he said before sleep finally overtook him.

The group finally got to Chloe's apartment. They stopped at a private restaurant to get some lunch. Luckily, they weren't hit with paparazzi.

Chloe put the key in the hole to find it unlocked, "That's funny. I could've sworn this was locked."

Everyone looked at each other. Clark and Bruce decided to investigate telling the women to stay outside even though they protested.

Clark and Bruce nodded and walked in closing the door behind them. Everything seemed to be in order until Clark turned around. He called for Bruce.

Clark turned to Bruce, "We cannot let Chloe see this."

"You're right, let's go. I'll get people to come clean this up."

They walked out of the apartment, and Bruce closed the door behind him, "There was nothing missing. We should go."

"If there was nothing missing that's fine, but I came to get something so move out the way."

Chloe tried to get through but both men blocked her. She glared at them, "Diana, could you help me please."

Diana walked up to both men and picked both of them up off the floor and moved them out of the way.

Clark was shocked because it was unexpected and it was impossible right?

"H-how the hell did you do that?" Clark asked.

"I will explain later. Let's go in, Chloe."

"Wait let me get it for you," Bruce said.

"What is wrong with you?" Chloe laughed a little, "I'm just getting some papers. I will be fine."

Chloe and Diana rushed past the men and opened the door, "Everything seems fine. You guys are overreacting," she said softly, "Oh my god."

Clark and Bruce ran in. They saw that Chloe and Diana had found the blood on the wall.

Chloe read aloud, "I'm coming for you." She looked fearfully at Bruce, "He is looking for me. Spencer is looking for me."

Bruce brought her to his chest, "He won't get you. I promise he will not hurt you."

Chloe hugged Bruce, while Diana and Clark looked on. Time was ticking.


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Clark sat down next to Lois taking her left hand in his. Chloe was with Bruce as he didn't want to let her out of his sight. Diana was taking a nap due to the stress. She was in need of some much-needed rest for her and the baby's health.

Lois' doctor walked in, "Mr. Kent, we just got the results on your wife's condition."

Clark looked up, "What's going on?"

"Well it seems Spencer injected her with an unknown substance mixed with a chemical we will not name and a little bit of green meteor rock."

"What will happen?"

"Well, we are getting the substance out of her body and then hopefully she will wake up."

"Hopefully?"

"The last dosage did damage Mr. Kent. If she does wake up it will be a miracle she would be able to move right away."

"So you're saying Lois might be paralyzed?"

"No, I'm just saying it will be tough for her to bounce back. It's been a couple of months now and she will be weak."

Clark nodded, "She will live right?"

"That's what we're are banking on, Mr. Kent."

"Thank you," Clark said.

The doctor nodded and left. Clark turned back to Lois looking at her angelic features.

"Thank you for holding on, Lo. You will be fine just keep on fighting," Clark kissed her forehead and resting his head near hers, he fell asleep.

_"Smallville I am soo going to kill you!" Lois screamed when another contraction hits._

Clark, Calvin, and Bruce winced at Lois' booming voice. They were in the waiting room anticipating the arrival of the newborn.

"C-Calvin, Bruce?" Clark asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Yea," they both replied.

"Was Diana or Chloe ever like this…um you know loud?"

"You mean squeezing the life out of your hands and screaming profanity?" Calvin asked.

"Threatening to kill you at any cost and promising no sex?" Bruce asked.

"Yea something around those lines," Clark said.

"Of course, they blamed us for getting them pregnant and so they us blamed for their pain."

Clark put his head in his hands while Calvin and Bruce chuckled at Clark's expense.

The men stood once they heared Lois yelling at the top of her lungs. Suddenly there was silence, followed by a baby crying.

A smile formed on Clark's face as he looked over at Calvin and Bruce. They both gave him a hug congratulating him and welcoming him into fatherhood.

Chloe and Diana popped in motioning the men to come in. When they were all sanitized, Clark's mother motioned for him to come over. She was standing over Lois who was holding a baby boy. He walked over to the love of his life.

Lois smiled at him, encouraging to come over and when he finally did she handed him his new son.

"Clark I would like you to meet Aidan, your son."

Clark looked at his son who snuggled deeper into his arms. He had Clark's features. Clark let his emotions take over. He was overjoyed with happiness.

"Hey, little man, I'm glad you're here. You know your mother is crazy right?" everyone laughed, " but she is strong and loyal and I love her just like I love you. I just want to let you know I will be here for you," he kissed his son's forehead.

He turned to Lois, handed Aidan to her and kissed her. He sat down next to them, watching sleep overtake them. He would make sure the loves of his life stayed safe.

"Clark wake up."

Clark sat up, "Yea what's wrong, Diana?"

"I've been trying to wake you for five minutes now...I just need someone to talk too."

"Um yea sure."

Clark stood up groggily and followed Diana out into the garden. They sat by the bench as an awkward silence passed.

"What's wrong?" Clark finally asked.

Diana sighed. She might as well come out with it, "I'm pregnant with Calvin's child."

"Wow um congratulations," Clark said clearly shocked.

Diana smiled softly, "Thank you, I didn't tell Calvin yet."

"You didn't get to because he is missing."

She nodded sadly, "I'm afraid I may never see him again."

Clark looked at her as he rubbed her back comfortingly, "He will get out of this, I know he will. Calvin is a fighter."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I know he is a fighter but he's been through so much and I don't know if he can take it anymore."

"He has a lot to fight for Di. He loves you so much and I know he would do everything in his power to come back to you. Keep hope alive."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Did you tell Bruce yet?"

"Yea he was surprised but happy. Now he wants me to take it easy."

"Which you should…"

"Clark, I know my limits. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know just take it easy. By the way, how could you pick me up earlier?"

Diana smiled a little bit, "I'm known as Princess Diana of Themyscira I was awarded several gifts by the Olympian gods."

"Is that the reason why you are strong and look like a goddess?

Diana laughed, "You can say that. I will tell you everything some other time."

Clark nodded. They both headed back to the house to hear arguing.

"Bruce I have to do this!"

"It is too dangerous! I'm not going to lose you."

"You won't if you would just listen!"

"What's going on?" Clark asked stopping the whole argument.

Chloe turned to Clark, " Bruce doesn't want me to go with the plan I have."

"You know very well that it's dangerous. We can't take that risk."

"What's the idea?" Diana asked.

"Use me to find Calvin," Chloe said.

Calvin was on the hard cold floor in his cell. He stared at the dark wall in front him. He hadn't answered Lex's or Spencer's questions making them much more angry. Spencer tortured him repeatedly but the young man never asked for mercy. He was bandaged up again it seemed like whenever Calvin started to heal they would beat him again, torture him to no end. It felt as if Calvin's soul was being ripped from his body after every beating.

His hazel eyes that were filled with joy were now dark and filled with pain. Any person in his condition would have cried, but he didn't. If he did it would show he was weak and he wasn't the person to give up, well at least for now. No, he couldn't think that way. Dying was not an option. If the rumor was true and Chloe would be kidnapped he needed to make sure she was safe even if it meant more torturing. He also needed to stay alive for his girlfriend and possibly an unborn child. He wanted to live, he had to live.

**(To be continued….)**


	31. Chapter 27

Disclaimers:Characters not mines belongs D.C. comics. 

Chapter 27  
  
"No, no and no," Clark said.

"Clark, I have to do this," Chloe pleaded.

"I agree with Bruce. Your plan is dangerous, Chlo," Clark said.

Diana took a seat watching Chloe, Clark and Bruce argue for about twenty minutes.

"Do you guys have a plan to find Calvin? And don't you dare tell me your men are looking for him," Chloe said glaring at Bruce.

There was silence, "That's what I thought. We have to find him."

"We know this, Chloe and we know Spencer is crazy. If he gets you there is no telling what he might do," Clark said trying to reason with her.

"Do guys think I am stupid?" Chloe said.

"No we don't, Chlo. Just listen to what we are saying. Spencer is not stable; we need to be smart about this," Bruce said.

"You know what? Forget it, I will find a way to get Calvin out of this since both of you don't give a damn about him," with that said Chloe stormed out of the living room.

Clark and Bruce sighed in frustration. They turned to Diana who was glaring at both them, "What?"

"You guys are idiots," Diana said getting up.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, " Don't tell me you agree with Chloe's plan?"

"No, not really but it is the only reasonable plan we have, you know, to find Calvin, your best friend."

"I know," Bruce said softly, "I can't lose her, Di. That's why I need to find a way to get Calvin out of this without losing both of them."

"Well, I'm going upstairs to see if she is okay. Goodnight," Diana said before she went upstairs.

The men bid her goodnight and sat down on the couch lost in their own thoughts.

"What if went with Chloe's plan. I mean we would be with her watching her," Clark said.

Bruce turned to him, "I don't like this idea. I have a bad feeling if we do this."

" I have a bad feeling if we don't do this real soon he might not come out of this alive and I promised Diana we would find him alive. I intend to keep my promise," Clark said.

Bruce shook his head while Clark stood up and left. Bruce got up to go put on his bat suit. He needed to do something to get his mind off of this dilemma.

_**Next Day….**_

Calvin was hanging from the ceiling. The steel chains were cutting his wrists. He was tired physically and mentally and he still couldn't believe he was alive for this long.

"Good morning!" Spencer yelled.

Calvin groaned in response. He had a pounding headache and he was aching all over. Spencer smiled seeing Calvin in pain.

"Are you ready to answer some questions because if you don't we'll give you much more pain."

"Then do it because I'm not answering a damn thing."

"You're good but you will crack especially when we get Ms. Sullivan. I'm planning on having some fun with her."

"Don't you dare touch her. You can do anything you want to me but leave her alone."

Spencer sighed, "You would risk your sanity for her?"

"On my life if I have to," Calvin said looking right at Spencer.

Spencer laughed, "Until we get her you'll have to do," he snapped his fingers and three muscular guys walked in.

"Calvin will be your punching bag for today until we get you a new one or until he cracks. Oh, and don't kill him," with that Spencer left.

The three goons smiled at him, cracking their fingers. One of them punched his stomach making Calvin wince in pain. They all took a turn beating on him for about an hour before they got bored and watched him cough and spit out blood.

Lex came in. He commanded the men to take the chains off. When they did Lex walked up to him grabbing the younger men by his neck.

"You know you don't have to suffer like this if you answer the questions. Join me and we could bring Clark down, bring all your enemies down. We could be so powerful."

Calvin looked at him and smiled. Lex smiled as well, "Does that mean you will join me?"

"No, I was just smiling because you look stupid asking me after the things you done to me. Now you want me to join you. You must be crazy. I'm not joining my enemy and I'm sure as hell I'm not betraying my friends' trust just because you have a thing for power."

Lex smile faltered. He punched Calvin mercilessly. Lex wanted answers and he would find them. He stopped punching him and looked over at the men who were beating up Calvin before.

"Take him to the lab. Tell them take make him suffer much more now!" Lex watched the men drag Calvin to the lab.

Lex took a cloth out and wiped the blood off his hands. He took out his cell phone, "We're striking tonight. Do not let me down."

Chloe went to the Daily Planet to get away from Bruce since she was still angry with him. He had guards keeping an eye on her which ticked her off even more. She was doing some research on Spencer a.k.a Tony for Diana. They needed to find him.

Clark was still keeping it on the down low since the media still said he was the reason why Lois was missing. The other reason why Clark stayed at the manor was because of the general. He was furious. Even though Clark could take him on he didn't want to bring any attention to himself.

Chloe looked at the time. She was supposed to meet Diana for her ultrasound since Calvin was still missing. She grabbed her purse and walked out with the guards behind her.

"You know you guys are getting on my nerves," she said hopping into the car with the guards.

"Sorry, Ms. Sullivan, but we need to keep you safe," a guard said.

"Yea I know," Chloe said annoyed by Bruce's tactics.

"Why am I here again," Clark asked Chloe.

Diana was putting her clothes on as Chloe looked at him, " Because we are going with the plan tonight."

"You know I don't like lying to Bruce."  
"You lied about your marriage," Chloe said.

"That's different," Clark said.

"No, it's not. You risked your name and life to save my cousin so I am doing the same."

"No I did not risk my life," Clark said.

"Kidnapping a three-star general's daughter? I'd say you risked your life."

"He'll kill me if he ever found out," Clark said, "I'm screwed. I mean Lois will kill me when she finds out we're married.

"Yea," Chloe said with a smile. Clark glared at her.

"Okay everything is planned," Diana said, "we do this tonight without Bruce's help."

"We get Spencer, find Calvin, happy ending," Chloe said.

"Yea," Clark said doubtfully. He had feeling something would go terribly wrong.


	32. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except for the plot

AN: I'm actually done with this story so I'm going to upload the rest of the chapters for this story….Thank you for the reviews and all the reader don't think for one second I forgot you guys.

Chapter 28

Later that night

Clark paced around Bruce's living room while Bruce looked on. He had just come back from a meeting and he was not in a good mood. Especially since Chloe was still angry with him.

"Would you mind telling me why you're trying to wear a hole through my carpet?" Bruce asked.

Clark stopped and look at him confused, "What?"

"Why are so jumpy today?"

"Chloe has been moody today and she took her anger out on me so I'm a bit nervous around her," Clark said.

Clark knew that his excuse was lame but that was all he could come up with

Bruce looked at him but didn't question him even though he knew Clark was lying.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two. Clark glanced at his watch. It was around ten at night and Chloe was at the Daily Planet.

"I should go, its getting late," Clark said heading to the door.

"Clark, I just want to let you know I would go with Chloe's plan if it weren't too risky but it is. I can't take that risk."

"What's your point, Bruce?"

"My point is don't do anything irrational. Let me handle this. I will find him if it kills me," Bruce said and walked away.

As Clark walked out the door he heard Bruce whisper, "Don't do this, Clark."

Clark shook his head and ran to Daily Planet ignoring the voices in his head telling him not to go with this plan.

Diana was in a truck. She and the men listened to everything that was going on in the Daily Planet and waited for the arrival and his people to bring them down. What they did not know was they too were being watched.

"When did boss tell us to get the girl?"

"When he gets here. He said he had to get something."

"What about the van?"

"Don't worry Joe has that covered, all we do is wait."

"You sure this will work?"

"Of course now shut up."

"Fine."

Chloe sat writing an article. She was a bit nervous, but Clark was hiding in the shadows waiting. Chloe called Spencer asking him for an interview in which he replied yes.

The plan was to ask him some questions and then Clark would handle the rest. The plan was simple if done right.

She heard footsteps suddenly. She turned around to see Spencer walking toward her with a smile. They exchanged greetings and the meeting began. Chloe started with the basics: asking about his childhood and what not. Spencer answered like a gentleman telling her about his past, about his father and mother but left out the murders.

Chloe knew he was lying through his teeth but she refrained herself from choking him.

"Um so, Doctor, I heard you came up with a treatment for patients."

"Uh yea a new one. It's in the works it's not done yet."

"Can you tell me what it does?" Chloe asked. She wondered if he would really spill.

"I'm hoping this treatment will help a patient heal much faster than normal."

"Is this procedure deadly?"

"All treatments could be deadly if not handled properly. There is always a risk."

Chloe sighed. Spencer was not budging, she needed him to admit to what he did, "Is it true you are using this illegal treatment on patients including my cousin?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Chloe don't do this," Diana said hearing the whole conversation.

"What should we do?" one of the men asked.

"Everyone get into your positions now!"

Before they could the windshield shattered. Gas filled the van. They tried getting out but the door was locked out. Everyone including Diana fell down knocked out by the gas.

"I think you do… Tony," before Chloe could say anything else the lights flickered off.

Clark had had enough. He came out of his hiding place but before he could go to Chloe's aid he fell to the ground in pain.

There was a man, one of Spencer's people, wearing a green ring on a chain around his neck. The man smiled he then placed the necklace over Clark's neck ignoring the younger man's protests.

"Have a good night buddy," the man said laughing and walking away.

"Please don't do this," Clark said weakly but the man left.

With all his strength, Clark tried to get his cell phone out. When he finally did, he flipped it open pressing a number: Bruce's number.

When someone finally answered, Clark could only say "Help" before he fell unconscious.

Spencer stalked Chloe who was walking backwards, "Ms. Sullivan, I admire you, I really do, but sometimes you need to stay out of people's business. That means mine."

"You bastard! You kidnapped Calvin and drugged my cousin."

"You're right I did all of it and you know what I want."

Chloe was trapped. She didn't know where Clark was. Spencer smiled, "I want you. I will get you. You should've listened to your boyfriend."

He trapped her holding her arm over her head. Chloe struggled trying to get away as Spencer traced his lips over her cheek, "I always get what I want, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe with all her might kicked him in the groin. He stumbled back in pain as she ran only to be stopped by Spencer's men.

She toppled back only to be met by Spencer. He grabbed her by her wrist. Chloe yelped in pain. Spencer back handed her in the face, "You Bch!"

She fell to the floor and was grabbed by Spencer forcefully, "You could be with me but no, you want to know what happened to your cousin," he yelled taking a green syringe out. "You will find out now."

"No no," she tried to get away from his grasp but it was unsuccessful.

With the help of Spencer's men she was held down and injected with the liquid. The men picked her up bringing her to the van as Spencer followed. Chloe's plan had failed. Time was ticking as Clark slowly lost his battle.

**(To be continued...)**


	33. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except for the plot…

Chapter 29

Bruce ran into the Daily Planet to find Clark lying on the floor lifeless. He rushed to him and knelt in front him. Clark was still alive but just barely. He saw the necklace around his neck, ripped it off and threw it across the room.

"Clark, come on buddy wake up!"

Bruce shook him and Clark started to move, "That's it. Take it easy."

Clark sat up slowly with the help of Bruce. He felt weak but slowly he regained his power.

"I'm sorry," Clark said quietly getting up, "I'm sorry. I tried to get to her but there was a guy right behind me. I tried to fight the pain but I couldn't get free…."

"Shut up just shut up!" Bruce yelled when he realized who he was talking about. His eyes burned with fire and he started pacing, "Who took her, Clark?"

"I'm guessing Spencer. I'm really sorry," Clark said feeling guilty.

"Sorry? I told both of you don't go with the plan it wouldn't work. But did you listen? No!" Bruce yelled turning toward Clark, "Now both Chloe and Calvin are missing and we have no where to look!" Bruce yelled again letting his emotions take over him.

Clark was angry now. He stalked over to Bruce, "If you had stopped stalling maybe we would have found Calvin by now! You're the one with money so use it damn it and find them!"

They both stared at each other heatedly. Bruce clenched his fist and threw a punch, but Clark blocked it and sent Bruce flying through the air.

"Since you won't do anything I will do everything in my power to bring them back," Clark shook his head and left.

Bruce stood up slowly. He winced in pain. His hand was swelling up, trying to punch him had not been a good idea. He sighed deeply. He was not the person to let his emotions show but finding out Chloe was missing made him freak out. He walked over to Chloe's desk seeing a picture of him and her.

He took the picture in his hand, "I'll get you out of there, Chloe. Both of you. Just hang on."

Clark walked out of the Daily Planet. He stopped when he saw a truck with smoke coming out of it. He ran to it realizing the truck belonged to Diana.

He ripped off the lock that was placed on the door and opened it. He found Diana and her men unconscious. He checked each of them to see if they had a pulse, and then carried them out one by one. He carried Diana out last and made sure she and the baby were all right. Everyone slowly woke up.

"You guys okay?" Clark asked.

They all nodded groggily.

"Is she okay?" a man Joe asked.

"Yea but I'm going to take her back to manor so they can check on her," Clark said, "Go inside the Daily Planet. Bruce will be in there. We messed up badly. Chloe is gone; we need to find her."

Everyone nodded and walked into the Daily Planet except for Joe who was figuring out how this had happened. Clark carried Diana to the car. He would have sped with her to the Wayne Manor but he didn't want to take that chance with the baby. Making sure she was okay in the backseat he drove off trying to come up with another plan to get Calvin and Chloe out.

Chloe woke up feeling like hell. Her head was coursing with pain. She tried to move but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was move her head. She turned to find Calvin tied down to a table shaking while people watched him in amusement. She discovered she was tied up and couldn't do anything about it.

Lex was sitting down watching Calvin being tortured mentally. They gave him a drug which made him relive days he never wanted to think about. Lex looked up making eye contact with Chloe. He smiled and stood up. He demanded Chloe be released, but when she was Lex's people all pointed guns at her. She glared at him. She tried to get to Calvin but the men blocked her path.

"I advise you don't pull anything stupid, Chloe," Lex said pointing to the men who were armed.

"You son of a bch, what did you do to him?"

Lex sighed. He might as well tell her, "Many things you know: torture, he was used as punching bag a couple of times, beaten numerous times, whipped and we just started torturing him mentally," Lex said like it was an average thing.

Chloe looked at him, "How could you do this to him? He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Even so, he's not giving me what I want and what I want is answers," Lex said.

He stalked toward Chloe, "Since he won't tell me, you will tell me."

Chloe stood her ground, "What if I don't?"

Lex grabbed her by the throat and she gasped for air, "You don't and I will force it out," Lex said squeezing her throat a little tighter.

Chloe tried to get away from his grasp but she couldn't.

"Let her go, Lex!" Calvin said.

Lex spun around letting Chloe go, "What the hell? You should be knocked out suffering! What is this?"

Calvin was still tied down to the table but he could see everything, "Don't touch her," Calvin said coldly.

Lex rolled his eyes, "Untie him."

When Calvin was untied they tossed him on the cold floor. He winced in obvious pain. Chloe tried to run to him but the men blocked her.

"You know what, let her go. I'm in a good, let's leave them for awhile alone," Lex said. "Chloe like I said don't try anything funny," with that Lex left with his posse following. They locked the door.

Not wasting any more time, she knelt down in front him cradling his head in her lap. She was shocked at what she saw. Calvin's body was shaking, he looked so pale, and the drugs they made him take affected his body so much. He had lost a lot of weight; his body was filled with so many bruises it hurt to look at him. He was bandaged up from his abdomen to left shoulder. All he had on was a pair of jeans, which were battered and torn.

His eyes were closed. Looking at him in this condition, Chloe started crying silently.

Calvin cracked an eye open since it was not swollen anymore, "Hey don't cry, Chlo. I'm fine," he said softly.

She looked at him running her hand through his hair, "Calvin, you're hurt."

"I'm fine don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You know the good part of all this is they didn't knock out any of my teeth and I still have my hair," Calvin said with a smile.

Chloe smiled at him "Don't die on me."

"I can't and I won't," Calvin said, "I can't let Diana take care of our baby alone."

Chloe was shocked, "How did you know?"

"Spencer told me before he beat me with a lead pipe," Calvin said quietly.

"That bastard," Chloe said anger in her eyes.

"Look it's fine. All I know is that I want to do so many things you know. Meet your cousin Lois, take care of Diana for nine months doing whatever she want me to do, hold my child for the first time, marry Diana…"

"Wait you want to marry her?" Chloe said surprised.

"Yea and it's not because she is pregnant but because I truly love her with all my heart," Calvin said his eyes brightening at the thought, "I know we're still young but she is the one."

"That's good to hear."

"What happened?" Calvin asked.

"I didn't listen to Bruce and because of that I'm here," Chloe said softly.

"Don't worry we will get out of here soon. I know it."

Chloe smiled again, "Why did Lex want you anyway?"

Calvin's eyes darkened, "He wants to know Clark's secret."

**(To be continued…)**


	34. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 30

"Are they going to be okay, doctor?" Clark asked.

"Yes, they will be fine but we will need to keep an eye on them."

"How's my wife?" Clark asked.

"There is some progress but, like we said before, she has to decide when she wants to wake up."

Clark nodded and the doctor left. Clark turned around to see Diana sleeping peacefully.

He walked over to her and whispered softly, "I'll check on you later okay?" He brushed her hair out of her face and left.

Clark walked into Lois' room and took a seat next to her, "Hey, Lo, got you out of that hell hole like I promised even if it was risky. Just please keep fighting. I need you more than you will ever know."

Clark sighed and grabbed her hand, "I just want to let you know now that I l-lo...care for you so much. All I am saying is please don't let go. Don't let Spencer or Lex win. Just come back to us."

Clark stood up and kissed her forehead. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. Even though Lois was unresponsive, he couldn't tell her that he loved her. He didn't even know if Lois had any type of feelings for him. All Clark could think of was to put his feelings aside for now. He needed to find some answers. He needed to go Calvin's place; maybe he left a clue. Clark sped out. He could not waste any more time.

Chloe's eyes widened and Calvin looked at her closely, "You know don't you?"

Before Chloe could respond Calvin put his hand up, "You don't have to come up with an excuse. If you do know, keep it to yourself. No matter what happens, I will make sure you're safe."

"Calvin, you're hurt."

"So just because I'm a little beaten up doesn't mean I can't do any harm."

Lex and his people came back in. They grabbed Calvin, separated him from Chloe and dragged Calvin away back to his cell. While Chloe looked on helplessly, she turned to Lex with pure hatred in her eyes.

"You will pay for this, Lex."

Lex smiled, "What are you going to do, Chloe? Nothing. Your boyfriend couldn't even find Calvin, do you think he will find you?"

Chloe remained silent and Lex nodded, "That's what I thought. Now let's have some dinner and talk."

"How about no. I'd rather stay with my friend than be in the same room with a sick bastard like you."

Lex laughed as he walked over to her, "Fine, I'll give you what you want for now but I expect you to give me some answers tomorrow."

He signaled for the men to show Chloe to Calvin's cell without hurting her. When she got there found Calvin on the floor struggling to stand. The two men pushed Chloe in the cell and closed the door. Chloe stumbled a little bit but managed to keep her balance. She looked at Calvin again who had decided to sit down against the wall. She took the blanket that was on the bed, covered him with it and sat down next to him.

Calvin smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his arm, "What did they do to you, Cal?"

"I know what they do to me since they make me relive it by drugging me. I'll have to get surgery for my knee and other areas. I know I have a concussion, fractured bones, and a cracked shoulder blade." He sighed before continuing, "And I know there is more to come. I have a feeling it will be worse. We need to get out of here. What is Bruce doing?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Let me guess, he's trying to find the best way to find us without trying to get someone killed," Calvin said.

Chloe nodded looked at Calvin who was thinking silently. He finally said, "Chlo, do you have the necklace that Bruce gave you a couple of months ago?"

"No, why?" Chloe asked.

"That's the key for us to get out of here," Calvin said quietly.

"Don't tell me you guys put a device in that necklace so you know where I am," Chloe said glaring at him.

"Well, it was for precautions," Calvin mumbled. "You can't be mad at us for caring," Calvin said giving her the puppy dog look.

Chloe chuckled, "I hate you."

"You know you love me anyway. Try to remember where you put that necklace."

"Well, it kind of disappeared," Chloe said looking everywhere but at Calvin.

Calvin turned her face towards him, "Chloe, you lost a four thousand dollar diamond necklace?"

Chloe looked at his piercing blue eyes, "No, I have a feeling Spencer took it since he did break into my apartment."

Calvin smiled, "Well, I guess we have to get that necklace back."

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"I'm going to have endure some more pain for it, but it's worth it."

"What are you thinking?" Chloe asked.

"I will sacrifice myself so you can get to Spencer and get to that necklace."

Clark ran back to the manor when he came up empty.

He didn't see Bruce and he didn't want to. He walked into Diana's room to find her awake rubbing her stomach.

She looked up to see Clark looking at her. She smiled. He grinned back at her and sat down next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. The little one is fine too," Diana said referring to the life growing within her.

Clark nodded, "Well, the plan failed but I know we will find them. I promise."

Diana nodded and sighed, "Where's Bruce?"

Clark shrugged, "Bruce and I had a little fight."

"I don't even want to know right now," Diana said yawning.

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway. You should get some rest," Clark said smiling.

"I know I will," Diana replied.

"If you are up to it tomorrow, maybe we can do some digging on Chloe's laptop?"

"Aren't you supposed to keep a low profile?"

"I am doing that. Don't worry about me. But are you up to it?"

"Yea, if it leads us to finding Calvin and Chloe, then I will do it."

Clark stood up and hugged her, "Thank you. Get some rest."

Diana nodded and Clark left her room. Clark walked down the hallway lost in his thoughts. He needed answers quickly.

Clark took his cell phone out, "Hey, Lana, I really need to talk to you. It's important. If you are willing to talk, meet me in the loft tomorrow morning."


	35. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 31

**Calvin argued with Chloe about him sacrificing himself so she could get the necklace or at least escape but Chloe did not agree with it at all. They stopped arguing for the night so they at least could get some rest.**

_**The next morning…**_

Calvin woke up early. He watched over Chloe as she slept. He had made it his job to watch over her because he didn't trust the place at all. He didn't get that much sleep which was nothing new. During the night he would wake up to check on his blond-haired friend who was resting by his side.

Calvin sighed deeply. He was in so much pain everything in his body hurt, yet he didn't show it. Chloe didn't want to go with his plan because he would be risking his life. In the end, he agreed not to go with it.

Well, that's what he told her at least. This time he would have to do the opposite of what she asked him to do. Calvin was not going to let some bald headed wanting power freak beat him. Maybe it was his pride talking, but he didn't care. Like he told Clark, he had so many things to live for he would not give up.

"Wake up sleepy heads."

Calvin looked up to see Lex's men walking into the cell. He looked over to his right to see Chloe waking up.

"Calvin, what's going on?" Chloe asked sleepily.

Calvin whispered in her ear to tell her what would happen. He also told her to keep her ground and not to give into the temptations. He told her to promise she wouldn't say anything and she did just before the men broke them apart. Since Calvin couldn't walk, they dragged him down the hall on the right, while Chloe was escorted down the hall on the left.

They brought her into an office and left her there. She stared at the closed door trying to come up with a plan.

"Like I said, Chloe, don't try anything funny."

Chloe turned around to see Lex sitting behind her, "Now that I got your attention, sit so we can discuss what we shall do with you and your friend."

"If I don't?" Chloe asked.

Lex pulled out a gun pointing it at her, "Well, then you know the outcome if you don't listen."

Calvin was dragged into the bathroom. He was stripped of his pants and hosed down with ice cold water. He didn't mind the ice cold water as long as he was getting cleaned up from the dry blood and dirt.

Once he was clean enough the guys re-bandaged him, he didn't know why though. They would just beat him up again. They gave him back his pants then dragged him down into the lab where they would start with the mental torture.

Calvin was tied up to a cold hard steel table and attached to some wires so they could monitor him. Without any protest, they injected him with the drug. He would do anything to get him and Chloe out of here even if it meant enduring much more pain.

Clark finished doing his chores making sure no one saw and then went back in the house to have some breakfast. He proceeded to head to the loft to think about what he wanted to say to Lana. He needed to convince her somehow to spy on Lex.

He was sitting down on the couch when he heard footsteps approaching. He stood up to see his ex.

"Lana, I'm glad you came."

Lana smiled at him, "What is that you want, Clark?"

So much for trying to be nice Clark thought, "I need answers, Lana."

He started pacing, "I mean my wife is missing, my friend Calvin is missing, and now Chloe."

Okay he lied about Lois being missing but nobody had to know where she was at the moment.

"Wait, Chloe is missing?" Lana asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, she is," Clark said. He turned to her, "I need you to spy on Lex."

"Excuse me?"

"I know for fact that Lex has…"

"I can not believe you!" Lana yelled, "To think that he would kidnap Chloe, our friend."

Clark winced at her tone, "Hear me out first, Lana. Lex is not the person you think he is."

"Since you know everything about him Clark, by all means tell me who he really is and then maybe I will help you find Chloe, Calvin and your so called wife," Lana said with a knowing look in her eye.

Clark was now angry, "Are you that blind Lana? Lex is using you! Before you go on about how he hasn't lied to you and that I'm the big bad liar who broke your heart, you're the one who wrecked us. You just had to find about my secret, you couldn't leave it alone!"

"Don't you dare put this on me, Clark. You don't trust me, but you trust Lois."

"If you only knew, Lana." Clark paused, "Wait a minute, the reason you don't want to help me is because I'm married to Lois, isn't it?"

"I don't give a damn who you are married to."

Clark chuckled a bit, "I see now, it's all about Lana Lang. I didn't give you what you wanted, we break up. I hurt you, you hurt me, isn't that right?" Clark asked towering over Lana. "That's what you want, Lana? You'd rather see me suffer than help me find Chloe and Calvin, and save my dying wife! Is that what you want, Lana?" Clark asked.

"Yes! I want to see you suffer, I want to see you hurt just like you hurt me, Clark! I hate you Clark Kent! You made me this way!" Lana yelled.

Clark nodded, "Personally, I'm not going to blame myself for this one. You did this to yourself. We made mistakes by lying to each other, but we made the choices to lie. Now I finally realize why I didn't tell you my secrets. Goodbye, Lana."

Lana was shaking. Without saying anything, she stormed out of the loft, slammed the car door, sped off the Kent property.

Clark shook his head, "That went well I guess."

Clark sped out of the loft, heading to Spencer's house. It was time to pay a little visit to the person who started all of this.

Bruce walked over to his bar taking a bottle of whiskey and shot glass out. He poured some of it in his glass and downed it. It was early morning, but he didn't care. Bruce had stayed out last night to do some crime fighting. He had shown no mercy that night. Not that he ever did, but finding out that Chloe was missing had made him lose it.

He poured some more whiskey and downed it again.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be drinking, Bruce?"

"It's never to early to drink, my dear. I would ask you…"

"I know how. How about you stop drinking and talk to me?" Diana suggested.

"What is there to talk about? I screwed up, now Chloe and Calvin are missing."

"It's not your fault, Bruce," Diana knew Bruce could be stubborn.

"It was all setup. I should have seen it coming. I should have known they would try to get Chloe."

Before Bruce could down his drink it was snatched out of his hand. Diana grabbed the glass and bottle. She poured the whiskey out over the balcony and then handed it back to Bruce. He glared at her.

"Instead of drinking, use that brain of yours and find them. Make up with Clark, you guys need to work together."

"Di…"

"Don't let Lex win, Bruce."

Diana left his room. Bruce walked out as well. He saw Alfred, "Can you get the car ready for me, Alfred?"

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you," Bruce then headed to bat cave. He was going to Spencer's house to get some answers.


	36. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 32

Chloe sat eyeing the gun that was aimed at her head.

"Good choice," Lex said. "Now, I know you have known Clark for a very long time and I know he is very unique-"

"Your point is?" Chloe asked cutting him off.

"My point is, I know he has secret and I know that you know it."

"What makes you think I know?" Chloe asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Chloe. You are always protecting the golden boy."

"Look, Lex, I don't know what Clark's secret is."

Lex sighed, "Wrong answer, Ms. Sullivan."

Lex aimed the gun at her. Chloe closed her eyes as he pulled the trigger. She waited for her life to end but it never came.

Chloe opened her eyes, checking herself for any blood. When none was to be found she glared at him.

"What the hell, Lex!"

"Next time I won't miss."

"Why the hell are you doing all of this?"

"What do you think I want? Power."

"So you think a farm boy is stopping you from getting that power."

"He's not just some regular farm boy, Chloe. I knew he was special the day he saved me."

"We're back to that again? Can't you just be happy that Clark saved your ungrateful ass?"

Lex ignored her, "Stop avoiding the question. I demand to know Clark's secret."

"I don't know what it is."

Lex stood up and began walking towards her. Chloe got up and started backing up until she met the wall.

Lex towered over her holding her by her neck. He pointed the gun to her temple and whispered in her ear, "I get what want, Chloe."

"Well, you're not getting any thing from me."

Lex's jaw tightened. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the office. While Chloe yelped in pain she couldn't fight back because he still held the gun his hand.

He dragged her to another room. There were TV screens everywhere, and Lex forced Chloe to sit down while his men tied her down to the chair.

"I will get you to tell me what I want to know. I'm going to give a preview of what will happen to you if you don't."

She looked at the screen. Her eyes widened. There was Calvin hanging from steel chains being beaten. She saw him wince in pain but he never screamed for mercy, instead he took the beating.

"Stop this Lex! Stop them!" Chloe yelled as tears clouded her vision.

"You have the power to stop this by telling me Clark's secret."

Chloe remembered what Calvin had told her earlier and responded, "You will never know."

"Take her downstairs," Lex said.

The men untied her and dragged Chloe to where Calvin was.

"Bad choice, Chloe," Lex said leaving the room.

Clark reached Spencer's house and he knocked on the door.

Spencer opened it shocked to find Clark, "Mr. Kent, I'm surprised to see you."

Clark grabbed Spencer and lifted up him up, "Where are Calvin and Chloe?"

Spencer is surprised by the younger man's strength, "I don't know what you're talking about it."

Clark glared at him and threw him across the room, "I think you do, and you're not going anywhere without you giving me answers."

Clark usually never threatened anybody with his powers but some things had to be done.

Spencer stood up slowly, "What the hell are you?"

Clark smiled taking him by the throat, "I'm just your average farm boy. Now tell me: where are Chloe and Calvin?"

Spencer smiled at him, "I don't know."

Clark glared at him and tried hard not to hurt him.

"Clark, let him go!"

Clark turned around to see Bruce standing there with a syringe in his hand.

Clark didn't let Spencer go but stared at the syringe in his hand, "What is that?"

"You'll find out, "Bruce said walking towards them.

Bruce injected the liquid into Spencer's arm. He screams but then went limp.

Clark placed him on the couch turning to face Bruce, "What did you do?"

"I didn't kill him."

"What will happen to him?"

"He won't remember you trying to kill him or that you could lift him up easily."

"I wasn't trying to kill him."

"Tie him up," Bruce said changing the subject.

"I'm not going to tie him up."

Bruce looked at him, "Stop being stubborn, Kent."

Clark looked back, "I'm not, Wayne."

Before Bruce could comment, the front door was flung open as men with guns walked in. Bruce and Clark got ready to fight.

"There is no point of fighting boys!" General Lane stepped in, "I want my daughter back and I want her now!"

"We don't have her," Clark lied.

"Well then, boys, arrest these men for kidnapping and perjury."

The men put Clark and Bruce into handcuffs, "Perjury! Are you serious?" Clark yelled.

"I'm dead serious, Kent. I did some searching, found out the papers you gave the hospital are fake. Unless Lois miraculously wakes up, you're going to court! And guess what? I'm the judge, jury and the prosecutor."

Clark's jaw tensed but he didn't say anything as he and Bruce were lead to a truck, which would be taking them to the base. Little did the general know, he would be eating his words soon.

**  
At the manor…**

Darkness was all she could see. As she opened her eyes the sun blinded her. She moved her right hand, now that they didn't feel numb, and blocked the sun's light. She moved her left hand getting back feeling. She then proceeded to move her legs which were functioning as well. When she could see clearly again, she moved her hand away from her eyes admiring the diamond ring.

Her head felt like someone had beaten her with a hammer, and she sighed in pain. Even though the pain was evident, she was back. Lois Joanne Lane…Kent was back. She was on mission now to find the S.O.B. who did this to her and she wouldn't rest until he paid.


	37. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 33

Diana walked around the manor looking for Bruce or Clark but she couldn't find either of them. She walked to Lois' room to see if Clark was there. When she entered the room she almost got kicked in the head but managed to grab the leg in midair.

She turned to her right to see who her attacker was. Her eyes widened, "Lois?"

"Who the hell are you?" Lois asked jerking her leg away.

Diana just looked dumbfounded at her and Lois stared at her ready to pounce if she did anything funny.

Diana was surprised to see Lois up that quickly and ready to fight, "You should sit down."

"You should tell me where the hell I am before I do some major damage on your ass."

"I highly doubt you could take me on, so I will ignore that comment."

Diana moved across the room unfazed by Lois. She sat down, "My name is Diana Prince and you're in the Wayne Manor."

"Wait, as in Bruce Wayne, hot playboy billionaire?"

"He is not a playboy anymore. He's actually dating your cousin."

Lois smirked, "All right, Chlo." Lois sat down, "What happened in the last two months?"

"Many things, namely your father fighting with Clark."

Lois looked up when Diana mentioned Clark's name, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, I thought he would be in here but I guess not."

Before Lois could ask any more questions, Diana's phone rang. She excused herself and left the room.

Lois looked around the room and a picture caught her eye. She picked it up off the nightstand. It was a picture of her and her family taken months before her mother died. She wondered how it had gotten here. She then looked at her ring again, questions running through her head that needed to be answered.

She turned around to see Diana coming back in, "Those idiots got themselves arrested."

"Who?" Lois asked.

"Clark and Bruce."

"By?"

"Your father arrested them for kidnapping you and for committing perjury."

"Smallville kidnapped me?"

"Well kind of. I mean he did to get you away from your father, the doctor, and Lex."

"Why?"

"Well, Lex convinced your father somehow to pull the plug on you."

"Where are they now?" Lois asked looking very angry.

"At the base, why?"

"Let's just say I have plan," Lois stated smiling.

Chloe was lead to the basement and was chained just like Calvin but she wasn't hurt or stripped of her clothes. She looked over at her friend. He was going in and out of consciousness; she was scared for him. They were left alone but the damage was already done to Calvin.

She saw blood dripping from his nose and abdomen. It was a terrible sight. Chloe saw it was painful for him to breathe. It seemed like he was losing the battle to live. She couldn't let him die.

"Calvin, keep on fighting! Don't let them win!" Chloe said.

"I'm awake, Chlo," Calvin said hoarsely, "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Lex came in, "I'm giving you another chance to save yourself from future torture."

"No."

"Well, that's too bad," Lex snapped his fingers. His men came out of the darkness cracking their fingers.

"Lex!" Calvin yelled.

The bald man looked at Calvin, "What?"

"I'll make a deal with you."

Lex smiled, "I'm listening."

"You don't touch her, you don't lay a hand on her and in return I will take the beating, the torture, whatever you want, as long as you don't touch her."

"Calvin, don't do this, you promised," Chloe pleaded.

He looked at her, "I will not let you get hurt."

"Do we have a deal, Lex?"

Lex looked at him, "You're telling me you would take Chloe's place if I don't get the answers I want."

Calvin nodded, "As long as you don't touch her."

"I could do that. It's a deal."

Lex demanded two of his men to free Chloe from her chains but to lock her in a room.

The rest of the guys started beating Calvin again. Before Chloe left she turned around and made eye contact with Calvin. He smiled, winked at her and mouthed to her he would be okay as Chloe was then led to a room.

Lois was now dressed in jeans and a blue blouse. She and Diana were driving to the base. Lois was just thinking about how much time has past. Two months she was on a hospital bed fighting for her life and during those two months she could hear bits of conversations concerning her. She could here Clark's strong voice, willing her to fight in which she did. Thinking about Clark put a smile on her face.

The ladies did not have any problem getting into the base since Diana used her ID. They didn't even question Lois.

Lois led them to the general's office. They could hear yelling. Lois was to stay outside until Diana gave her the okay. All Lois wanted to do was punch her so-called father in the face.

Clark and Bruce were handcuffed and forced to sit on the chair where they were being yelled at by Sam Lane. While two soldiers watched on, the door opened revealing a beautiful woman walking in with a suitcase. The soldiers stopped and stared. The goddess, Diana, looked over at Clark and Bruce who were happy to see her.

"General Lane, I see you are harassing my clients."

"I wouldn't say I was harassing, I was just trying to get the answers out of them."

"Did you read them their rights?"

"Well not exactly-"

"So you just assumed that a billionaire and the senator's son would kidnap your daughter?"

"I'm not assuming. I know he took my daughter and unless my daughter comes walking through that door, these two will be going to court!"

Diana walked to the door and opened it motioning someone to come in. Clark and everyone else looked on. Lois walked in the door and Clark forgot how to breathe. There she was alive and awake. It was too good to be true.

Clark couldn't help the grin from spreading across his face. She looked at him and smiled back "Hey, Smallville."

"Lois," he said softly.

**To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 34

Clark stared at her with unbelieving eyes; she was really awake. He tried to stand up but his legs weren't working. He didn't show it, but his emotions were all over the place. He was happy, confused, and shocked.

He wanted to run up, hold her in his arms and never let her go but the fact that he was handcuffed made it kind of difficult. He could have just broken it but that would lead to questions. So he just stared, watching the scene unfold before him.

Lois turned to her father with a look that could kill. Sam saw this and took a step back.

"Lo, my god, your awake. I missed you," Sam said smiling.

Her response was to punch him square in the nose, sending him to the floor. Everyone in the room winced hearing bones crack. He groaned in obvious pain. She knelt down next to him taking his keys from his pocket. The two soldiers ran to the general's aid.

"I missed you too, Daddy," she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Lois stood up and, seeing everyone stare at her in shock, she walked towards Bruce and Clark. She freed Bruce first; he thanked her and walked toward Diana. Lois looked at Clark again with a smile and released him. Clark stood up and faced her. He hugged her and to his surprise she didn't resist. He closed his eyes and breathed in her vanilla aroma, feeling her body against his.

"God I missed you, Lo," Clark whispered.

She looked up at him. "I missed you too," she said genuinely.

He looked at her, wanting to kiss her and not wanting to let her go because he thought if he did, he might lose her.

They finally broke away and turned to Diana and Bruce who had knowing looks on their faces. Clark smiled and shook his head. They all turned around to see the general getting up.

Lois balled her hands into fists wanting to hit her father again. He was bleeding so the soldiers gave him a handkerchief. He then asked them to leave.

Lois did not waste any time yelling at her father.

"You son of bch!" Lois yelled stalking toward her father, "How could you try to kill me? Your own daughter!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I felt at the time it was the right thing to," Sam said closing his eyes. The pain was unbearable.

"You thought pulling the plug on me while I was fighting for my life was the right thing to do? I feel so loved!" Lois said sarcastically. "I knew I wasn't the best daughter, but I didn't know you hated me that much."

"I don't hate you, Lo!"

Clark stook next to Bruce, "I should do something."

"Leave them be. They need to deal with this, let's give them their privacy."

Bruce and Diana headed to the door but Clark didn't move. Diana motioned Bruce to leave while she walked back to Clark.

"Hey, let them talk for a while. She won't disappear. Plus I have a feeling you should get ready for the onslaught she will be giving you when she is finished with her father."

Clark's eyes widened, "About the marriage?"

Diana chuckled and walked out with Clark following her while closing the door.

"What did she say?" Clark asked not really wanting to know.

"You guys are going to have a long talk," Diana said.

"Good luck. Lois is something else, "Bruce said.

"I know," Clark replied.

"Di, how did Lois recover so quickly?" Clark asked.

"Personally, I don't know. The doctors will run some tests on her. The most reasonable answer would be the drugging must be having an after-effect on her body."

"But didn't they pump the drugs out of her?"

"They did. We will find out when we get back to the manor," Bruce assured Clark.

Everyone jerked their head toward the door when they heard glass breaking followed by a lot of cursing and yelling. Then there was silence. Clark walked toward the door but backed away when he saw Lois storming out. She wiped tears out of her eyes and looked at Clark with a sad smile.

"Lois, what happened?" Clark asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to leave," Lois said.

Clark nodded, leading her away from the office while Bruce and Diana followed.

"You know, when we get home you have a whole a lot of explaining to do, Smallville."

"About?" Clark asked.

"You know, the part of you and me being married," Lois said.

As they walked to the waiting car, he turned to her, "I will tell you everything after we get you checked out back at the Manor."

"I'm fine, Smallville."

"Lois, you've been through a lot. Let's just get you checked out," Clark pleaded knowing Lois was stubborn.

He gave her the puppy dog look and she rolled her eyes and finally agreed after a lot of begging.

While Bruce was driving, Lois suddenly realized someone was missing, "Where's Chloe?"

Clark looked at her and then at Diana and Bruce, "Umm I'll tell you where she is when we get home."

Lois didn't question anymore since she knew Clark would tell her but she had bad feeling that something was very wrong.

Chloe was forced to watch Calvin be tortured. Every time she said no he was beaten with different weapons of choice. He was in so much pain. He yelled. He yelled for mercy, the one thing he said he wouldn't do. The pain was unbearable and when he couldn't take it anymore, they let him down and put him in the cell with Chloe.

He looked at her. She was crying and he motioned her to come toward him. He enveloped her in a hug with the little strength he had and soothed while she cried saying she was sorry.

Once she calmed down, he told her what he had found out.

"The necklace is in this building."

"How do I get it?"

"This guy, he was one of the good guys who has been keeping me alive, his name is Michael. If he comes today he could be the person who could get us out of here," Calvin said tiredly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Convince him to get that necklace," Calvin said. His eyes were drooping.

Chloe knew Calvin was tired. She switches positions where she was leaning against the wall while his head rested on her thigh. He fell in a deep asleep, needing his energy after taking the beating he had endured.

Chloe kept an eye on Calvin and waited, hoping this Michael guy would show up. If he was the key that would lead them out of this hell hole then she would do anything in her power to convince him to get that necklace.

**(To be continued….)**


	39. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 35

Once they arrived at the manor, Clark waited outside Lois' door for the doctors to finish evaluating her. He didn't know what to say to her; how to break it to her that Chloe was kidnapped. The fact that they were married was another matter they needed to discuss. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

He stood up once he heard the door open and found Lois coming out. Clark motioned for her to come with him so they would have privacy. They walked into the room where he was staying, and she sat down on the bed while he took a chair and sat down in front of her.

"What did the doctors say?" Clark asked softly.

"I'll be fine. I just need to takes it easy," Lois said. "Where is my cousin, Smallville?"

Clark sighed. He had promised Lois he would tell her what happened he just didn't want to tell her now.

"I will tell you, but just let me tell you everything else first."

"Okay, then tell me why the hell are we married?"

"Lionel found out that Lex convinced your father to pull the plug on you. I couldn't let them do that. You've been through too much to have your life taken away like that."

"Clark, I do appreciate what you have done for me and I know I will be thanking you for the rest of my life, but what made you think people would be believe that you and I were married."

"I'm pretty sure everyone believes we got married before the accident."

Lois looked at him and stood up, "Exactly how many people know that we are married?"

Clark got up and backed away from her trying to put some space between them while she stalked toward him, "Just a couple of people know, Lo," Clark lied.

Probably the whole state of Kansas knew, maybe the whole country, but she didn't need to know that.

He backed up until he hit a wall. Lois walked up to him, crossing her arms over her chest. She loved seeing him squirm under her piercing gaze, "How many people know, Smallville?"

"I don't know Lois; all I know is that my mother and I had to keep a low profile because of this marriage."

"How is your mom?" Lois asked suddenly.

"She's fine, happy to still be here and hoping you would wake up."

Lois smiled. Martha was a second mother to her and she was glad to hear her mentor, boss, and mother was okay. She looked back at Clark and stared at him; he seemed different. He looked tired as if he hadn't slept in months, and he was growing a little beard as well.

Clark looked at her wondering what was she thinking. Would she kill him? Before he could say anything she spoke up.

"Who did this to me?"

"Did what?"

"Who drugged me, Smallville?"

"If I tell you, will you promise me not to go after this person?" Clark asked.

"Yea sure," Lois said in a dismissive tone.

"Lois."

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me who did this to me."

"A guy named Tony Richardson, he went by Spencer. He did this to you."

Lois nodded. She would ask Chloe for her help to find this Tony guy.

"Where is Chloe?"

Clark sighed, "Chloe is missing."

He couldn't lie to her, she would find out eventually. Lois stared at him. She didn't believe what she just heard, her cousin Chloe was missing again.

She swayed a little bit, and Clark held on to her fearing she might collapse.

"Lois? Hey, listen to me."

Lois looked up at him. Once he knew he had gotten her attention he spoke up, "I will find her…I know she is safe."

"How the hell do you know this, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Calvin Garcia was kidnapped by the same people who kidnapped her. I know he will keep her safe."

"How do you know he will keep her safe? I heard he was loyal, but how do you know this?"

"He took a bullet in the abdomen just get the information we needed so we could figure out what they were doing to you."

Lois closed her eyes. This was too much information for her to handle, "Find her, Clark."

Clark lifted her head up, "I will, I promise you."

She smiled softly at him, feeling tired, "Can we go home?"

Clark looked at her. She looked vulnerable, and tired. He knew how that felt, "Yea we'll go home."

Clark picked her up and she fell asleep in his arms instantly. He walks out of the room. Bruce and Diana were talking in the living room when they saw Clark carrying Lois.

"How was the talk?" Bruce asked.

"Better than I expected. She's tired. I didn't tell her everything; I don't think she would be able to take it."

"The doctors did say she would be tired," Diana said, "How did she take the news about the marriage and Chloe."

"She's not too happy, but we'll figure this out later. She and Chloe are close. Hearing her cousin was missing shocked her."

"We will find them, Clark," Bruce assured him.

"I know. I'm taking her back to the farm, since they are still rebuilding the Talon."

"Actually, they are done repairing the damage done to the Talon. I made sure of it," Bruce said.

"What did you do?" Clark asked.

"You will find out in time."

Clark smiled and walked out the door with Lois still in his arms. He placed her in the car and drove back to Smallville, to the Kent house, their home.

Chloe dosed off but awakened when she saw a man walking in the cell with a bag and two trays.

"Ms. Sullivan, before you ask my name is Michael. I'm here to help you."

He handed her tray of food and she thanked him. She ate in silence watching him carefully.

Michael gingerly picked up Calvin, placed him on the bed and started bandaging Calvin's numerous wounds. Once he was finished, he took a syringe out of his pocket. Chloe stood up defensively, "What are you doing?"

"This will give him them energy he needs to endure the torture. I've been giving this to him ever since he was put here."

"Won't this have a negative affect on him?"

"No, it won't."

If Calvin trusted him then Chloe knew she had to.

"Look, Calvin told me to make sure you were okay and that is what I am going to do if you trust me."

Chloe nodded, "Can you help me find this necklace?"

"Where is this necklace, and why do you need it?"

"In this building somewhere. It's the key to get us out of here."

"I don't know, Ms. Sullivan. What I am doing right now could get me killed."

"You have to help us. Calvin is dying, I need to get him out of here."

Michael shook his head. He knew was a coward but he couldn't do it.

"I promise you, if you just get that necklace you will be safe. My boyfriend will make sure you and your family are safe," Chloe said pleading.

He looked at her and finally nodded, "I'll do it. I will help you find the necklace, but give me some time."

"How much time?"

"Two to three days."

Chloe sighed and nodded, "But will he make it?"

"I'll make sure he stays alive, don't worry."

"Thank you."

Michael nodded, "I'll be back later to check on you two."

Chloe sat down on the bed next to Calvin, "We will be out of here soon, Cal."

**(To be continued…)**


	40. Chapter 36 part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 36**  
**  
_Next day….  
_  
Morning sickness was what she was stuck with. Technically, for her, it shouldn't have been called morning sickness as she seemed to get sick at any time throughout the day. She washed her face and looking into the mirror she saw a broken spirit. The reason why she didn't break down yet was the fact that she pregnant with Calvin's child. This life that was growing inside of her was keeping her together, giving her some type of hope.

With her abilities she could feel his pain, his need for her and his love for her but she couldn't do anything about it which hurt her even more. She sighed softly not wanting to cry again, she did too much of that. She took one of his shirts and putting it on she went back to bed. With her laptop, she started working to find any answers on his whereabouts.

He woke up and even though he was still in pain he didn't feel weak. He knew Michael had come because he was bandaged up. He looked down to see his friend next to him sleeping peacefully. Sitting upright he observed himself to see how bad of a condition he really was in. His well-toned body was nothing more than just skin and bones. He knew he lost a lot of weight due to the fact he was being drugged and not eating well. His whole upper body was a mess after the beatings he encountered time after time.

To walk he had to drag his left leg painfully because they busted his knee with a lead pipe. There were a couple of bruises on his face but nothing major; they would heal soon enough. What was deeply killing him was the fact that he missed his girlfriend. He was aching for her touch, wanting to see her, but she was no where to be found. Beside him was the person who was keeping him together. He knew she was awake now, but no words were spoken, they were both lost in their thoughts.

She knew he was thinking about Diana, while she thought about Bruce and Lois. She thought about Clark too, but she knew he could take care of himself. She was mainly worried about her cousin and thoughts ran through her mind of whether Lois would ever wake up. Is she awake now? Is she all right? She had all these questions but none were answered. She knew Bruce was worried and she felt guilty about it. If she had listened to him she might not have been kidnapped, but seeing Calvin in this condition she decided she would rather be here, knowing where he than not knowing at all.

She turned towards him. He looked at her and smiled showing his dimples. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They would be okay, they would get out of this.

He sat down with a drink in hand, twirling the glass with his fingers looking at the sunrise. He was so frustrated with his men and also with himself. With all the money in the world he couldn't find them. He tore down every major Luthor lab, every place he knew where Lex did his business. He even had worked with Lionel to find out what his son was doing, but they always came to a dead end. To wash away his pain and guiltiness he turned to drinking in secret. He didn't drink too much but enough to forget his problems. He needed just one sign, just one thing to keep him going and that was to bring his friend and girlfriend back home, but for now he would drink away his pain.

He watched her sleep until he let sleep finally take over him after two months. He felt like was in heaven, not worrying about the current problems in his life. He knew it was wrong to feel the way he felt knowing that Chloe and Calvin were still missing. He knew it was wrong to feel the way he felt towards her. The love he had for her was forbidden, that is why he was planning to sleep in another room to give her privacy. But when she told him to stay with her, all morals, all forbidden laws, the voices telling him it was wrong, were thrown right out the window.

He held her close that night, listening to her heartbeat. Even if it was just for one night, hell even one minute, he would cherish this moment. This memory, the memory of him holding her that night making sure she was safe, was burned into his mind forever. He didn't want to let her go but if he had to he would. But for now on this beautiful morning, he would not let her go.

She had awoken to a pair of strong arms around her body, making her feel safe and warm. She said nothing to him and he said nothing to her, unwilling to break the moment. She normally didn't wake up at this time, let alone with him, but a strange dream had awakened her from her slumber. She didn't know why, but the fact was that a guy in tights with a red cape had freaked her out. As though feeling her discomfort he held her even tighter.

She sighed in content. Being near him made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. What was this feeling? And why was she having these feelings? Was it love? No, it was forbidden. Then why did she feel so good? She knew she wasn't in love with him but she now saw him in a different light. After the things he had done for her, she really saw who he was. Would these feelings turn into love? No, she didn't think so, she didn't want them to. Or did she? All these questions were swimming in her head but she didn't dwell on it.

She didn't even mind him holding her through the night. He needed the sleep; they both needed it. She knew once he let go, everything would be back to the way it was, but she would remember this moment. Because it would be burned in her mind forever. Was this fate? No, she convinced herself, they were two lonely people looking for comfort in each other after two months of suffering. What she didn't know was that her life would change forever after this one moment.


	41. Chapter 36 part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 36 part 2

Clark unwrapped his arms from around Lois and stood up softly. He knew she was awake but didn't want to disturb her. He walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up and then headed downstairs. He smelled coffee and walked into the kitchen to find his mom cooking.

"Mom?"

She turned around and smiled, "Hey, honey."

"I thought you were in D.C.," Clark said sitting down while his mother gave him a plate of breakfast.

"Just came in today, I just wanted to come back home."

Clark stood up and hugged her, "I'm glad you're back, mom."

They broke away and Clark went back to his breakfast. Martha looks up at her son; he seemed happy and relaxed.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Clark?"

Clark smiled, "Yes, but you will see in a few minutes, I promise."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Martha followed him to the door, "Is she okay?"

He glanced toward the stairs and smiled at his mother, "She's okay, she will be just fine."

He walked out the door and she quickly walked upstairs to Clark's room. She opened the door softly and was met with hazel eyes.

Tears formed in both women's eyes as they embraced in a tight hug. No words were spoken. Martha was filled with joy; the women she considered as a daughter was awake. Lois cried into the older woman's shoulder with tears of happiness. Martha was a second mother to Lois and seeing her again made her happy inside. Lois was back to the place she called home and she was thankful for it.

Martha grabbed her face and wiped Lois' tears away, "Thank god you're okay. I missed you so much."

Lois laughed a little despite the tears that were threatening to fall again, "I missed you too...mom."

Martha smiled and they hugged again. Clark stood in the shadow, watching the scene. He knew he should give them their privacy but he loved to see his mother and Lois happy. He sped back outside to do his chores but he couldn't help smiling. After two months he had reason to.

"How long?" Calvin asked Chloe.

"What?"

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Two to three days. Can you hold on for that long?" Chloe asked turning towards him.

"I guess, I mean I've lasted for this long," he said quietly. "If I didn't get shot we wouldn't be this in situation," Calvin said laying his head on her lap softly.

"What you could do about it, Cal?"

"You know what I could do, Chlo. You know what I am capable of doing."

"Yea I know. Why didn't you use your abilities."

He smiled sheepishly, "I invented a drug for myself that stops me from using my abilities. That's why I haven't been acting out of character when I lose my temper. I guess I made the drug too strong. Even if I have my abilities back I'm still weak and beaten up so I can't use them until my body fully heals."

"I'm surprise Lex didn't hear about it."

"My parents tried to keep it a secret. That's why we left Smallville when I was younger."

"You know, I never knew you lived in Smallville," Chloe said.

"Of course you didn't. Just because we were rich didn't mean we loved to flaunt our money and show our power like the Luthors do.

"I'm glad you didn't turn out to be a power-hungry bastard."

"I'm glad too..."

Chloe ran hand through his curly hair as Calvin flexed his hand, "I have a feeling something worse is going to happen."

"What more could they do, Chlo?"

"I guess you will find out won't you."

Calvin and Chloe both turned their heads to see Spencer with his men standing near the cell door.

The men grabbed Calvin. He struggled so they used a taser gun on him and he went limp. Chloe was horrified by the scene but she could do nothing about it since she was grabbed by one of Spencer's men.

They dragged Calvin to a room where he was strapped to a table, while Chloe went to the video room. This was where they put her, where she had to watch Calvin be tortured day in and day out. She watched and listened to him in the room where they put him.

Spencer walked into the room where Calvin was, "I bet you missed me didn't you?"

Calvin looked at him but said nothing.

"Ah, the silent treatment. No worries, I hate when you talk. I talked to Lex a couple of days ago, you know about how the physical torture isn't really working, and Ms. Sullivan will not talk. So I was thinking we could use a different method. I told Lex you are very loyal to your pregnant girlfriend and…"

"I swear you touch one hair on her head, I will kill you."

Spencer lifted his hand, "Don't worry, I won't touch her. I'm going to hurt you physically and mentally. I will make you suffer. If you ever survive, you will remember this very day: the day you betrayed your girlfriend."

"How would I betray my girlfriend?"

Spencer snapped fingers and two women come in, lust in their eyes, Calvin's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

Spencer sighed, "Couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't, but I will unless Chloe tells us what we need to know."

Calvin clenched his jaw in pure anger and tears threatened to fall, "Chloe! If you can hear me, don't listen to him! Don't give in!"

Chloe watched, tears forming in her eyes. She starts shaking while she said no.

The women advanced on Calvin and all he could do was cry and scream out of pain and anger knowing he betrayed Diana.

Michael was in the video room as well. Seeing enough, he decided that this needed to stop. He left the secluded building needing air. He walked to his car. He was going to get them out. He would go see Bruce Wayne.

Clark was working in the barn when he heared footstep behind him.

"Smallville, we need to talk."

"Lois, could we do this later."

"No," she stepped up to him grabbing him by his collar and dragging him to the loft.

Clark didn't resist. She let him go and demanded for him to sit. He obliged not wanting to get on her bad side.

She started pacing as he looked on, "We need to get a divorce."

"What?"

"Look, I know why you did it. Your mom told me everything and I thank you for what you did."

"But?" Clark asked getting up.

"We are not together, Clark, and you know that. I can't do this right now. My cousin is missing and…"

"And I told you I would find her. Don't do this Lois," he said looking at her.

She looked away, "Do what?"

"That!" Clark walked towards her.

He lifted her chin up. He knew Lois was putting up her walls, not letting anyone in, "Don't shut me out, Lo," he said softly.

She couldn't take her eyes off his. He took another step towards her, "Let me in, like you did last night," he said softly.

He knew he was taking a big risk but he didn't care. He kissed her passionately, and to his surprise she reciprocated. He tugged on her lower lip asking for entrance. She obliged and tongues battled for dominance. He loved the feeling of her lips against his, the feeling of her tongue battling his, and the feeling was mutual. Lois slipped a hand under his shirt feeling his tight abs under her palm. Clark held her by her waist as she moved her hand to his soft black hair loving the way it felt against her hands.

Once they come back for air their foreheads touched while they caught their breath. Lois closed her eyes. She knew this was so wrong but it felt so good. Before she could say anything Clark's cell phone rang, and the two broke apart.

He took the call, not taking his eyes off of Lois. She walked toward the window turning away from him.

Clark ended the call quickly, "Lois?"

"Yea, Smallville."

"I have to go. I mean we'll talk about this when I come back, right?"

"Do what you have to do," she said not looking at him.

He walked towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

He took a step back, hurt at her gesture and without another word he left.

Lois took a deep breath and whispered, "What is happening to me?"

Clark walked toward the car. When he heard Lois' question he softly replied, "It's called love, Lo."

Clark drove to the manor quickly. Bruce's call had sounded urgent.


	42. Chapter 37 part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 37

Sitting in the corner of his cell, Calvin was shaking with anger; he was violated. He rocked back and forth with tears in his eyes. He felt guilty about the whole thing. Yes, he screamed and tried to fight back, but in the end, he gave up and let the women have their way with him. All he could think about was Diana and his unborn child, the life that he had and the life that he may never get back.

Using the wall for support, he stood up, grimacing in pain when he put pressure on his left knee. The pain was unbearable, almost as if sharp knives were digging into his knee. He leaned back against the wall taking the pressure off his injured knee. Calvin closed his eyes and clenched his fists. All of this was Spencer's fault, even the torture. He knew Lex was in this too, but he knew Lex would get what was coming to him soon enough.

Deep inside Calvin wanted to kill Spencer, but he couldn't do it. He was no murderer but the voice in his head told him otherwise.

_Calvin let me out._

No.

_You know you want to. You know that you want to kill Spencer, the bastard who raped your sister, the man who is making you suffer! Don't you want your revenge?_

What do you think? I let you out before. I almost killed a man-

_Yea, yea, I know, but you know you wanted to especially after he made comment about your parents._

Leave me alone!

_No! Kill him! Make him suffer, make him pay. He's your enemy and a murderer._

And what does that make me? That make's me a kill—

_No, it does not make you a killer, but a hero. You'd be ridding the world of him._

Just leave me the hell alone!

_I will for now, but you know I always win in then end. You can't fight me; I'm a part of you. You're weak, remember that._

Once Calvin was sure that the voice was gone, he punched a hole in the wall. His abilities were back, but his alter ego was also in full effect. He sighed in frustration looking at fist. He was affected by the first meteor shower, and this was one of the reasons he had left Smallville.

Calvin knew he was going to lose this battle if they didn't get out of here soon.

Clark left his truck in a secluded area and sped to the Wayne Manor. Alfred let him in.

When Clark walked into the living room, he noticed a man in his thirties talking with Bruce.  
"What's going on?" Clark asked.

Bruce and Michael looked up, "He knows where Calvin and Chloe are."

Lois drove her car; she didn't know where the road was taking her until she pulled up to the Luthor Mansion. She hoped the bald headed freak was home so she could confront him about her cousin's disappearance. With a determined look on her face, she pushed her way through Luthor Mansion even though the guards tried to stop her.

Lana sat in Lex's office and stood suddenly when she heard a commotion. She walked over to open the door when Lois flew in almost hitting the petite brunette in the process.

"Where the hell are you, Luthor?"

Guards came running in. "Ms. Lang, we are sorry, she just busted in and we couldn't stop her."

Lana waved her hand dismissing them, still shocked seeing the person who stole Clark's heart.

"Lois?"

Lois turned around, glaring at Lana. Her face suddenly turned to confusion, "Lana, what are you doing here?"

"The rooms are being renovated so Lex let me stay here. How are you feeling? Clark has been worried about you."

Lois raised an eyebrow. It seemed there was a little hint of jealousy from Lana, "I'm feeling fine, thanks. Did something happen between you and Clark?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"You seem a little…" before Lois could speak further, Lex walked in stopping in his tracks. His eyes widened. He was not expecting to see Lois standing there talking to his girlfriend.

Lois turned her gaze to Lex. There was fire in her eyes. Pushing Lana slightly aside, she stormed her way over to Lex. He stood his ground.

She stood in front him with a sweet smile. Before Lex could say anything, she punched him in the face the same way she had done to her father.

"Where is my cousin, Lex?" Lois asked calmly looking down at the man who caused so much pain in many people's lives.

Clark looked at Michael, "How do you know where they are?"

"I worked in the facility and I helped them the best way I could in secret."

Bruce stood up and walked toward him. He looked into Michael's eyes trying to see the slightest movement of deceit. When he found none, he excused himself motioning for Clark to follow him.

"Should we trust him?" Clark asked, "I mean he seems genuine."

"I'm not sure, but if he knows where they are then we should listen to him."

Clark nodded and they returned to the room.

"Mr…" Bruce started.

"Just call me Michael."

"Okay, Michael, how are they physically and mentally?"

"I assure you Chloe is fine. Calvin is another matter."

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

"Calvin is beaten daily, drugged solely for the pleasure of seeing him scream in pain. My job is to heal him the best I can," Michael said leaving out the part where Calvin was sexually abused.

Bruce seemed calm but his eyes told a different story, "Why do you come to us now?"

Michael shifted his gaze to floor, "I was a coward, fearing Mr. Luthor would harm my family if I ever deceived him."

"You did the right thing," Clark said, "Now we can get them out and I know Bruce will make sure you and your family is safe."

Clark looked over at Bruce who nodded, "Where is the location?"

"Mr. Wayne, I think we should plan this, because if they ever find out that I told you this they will kill me, Chloe and Calvin."

"What's your plan?" Clark asked before Bruce could comment.

"Give me two days, so no one suspects anything. I will call you when no one is around. You have my word. I'm tired of seeing innocent people suffer.

Clark nodded. Even though Bruce didn't fully agree with this plan he would go with it if this was the only way to get Calvin and Chloe out.

Alfred showed Michael out as Clark turned to Bruce, "You don't agree with this do you?"

"No."

"Well, he seems okay to me. I mean I could tell he really wanted to help."

Bruce got up from his chair "That's the problem with you Clark, you try to see the good in everyone."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You always get betrayed in the end. My advice is you don't trust anyone until you fully know that person."

"I trust you."

Bruce smirked, "I never told you to trust me now did I?"

Bruce left Clark to think about what he just said.

Bruce walked over to Alfred, "Did you put a GPS in his car?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, Alfred. By the way, where is Diana?"

"She went out. She didn't say where she was going, Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded, "Where could she be?"

Diana parked her car in front of the Luthor Mansion. She wanted answers and if she had to physically get it out of Lex she would. She had no problem walking into the mansion since there was no one in the area at the time.

Lana screamed when Lois punched Lex, sending him to the floor. Diana walked in the room seeing guards surrounding Lois who was ready to pounce. Lois was in her fighting mode, ready to attack.

"Now that's not fair," Diana said walking towards Lois. "All of you guys against her? You really want to lose, don't you?" she spoke to the guards.

The guards were dumbstruck by Diana's appearance. They thought Lois was really hot but Diana was gorgeous. While Lex was being cared for by Lana he couldn't help glance at the Amazonian princess.

One of the guards tried to attack Lois from behind but Lois was ready for him. She side kicked him and he flew to the floor.

Diana raised her eyebrow, glancing at Lois. They both nodded, getting into their fight stances. They waited for the guards to make the first move.


	43. Chapter 37 part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 37 part 2

The guards just stood there looking at the women before them. Lex yelled at them angrily, "I don't pay you guys to just stand there. Do something!"

One of the guards tried to attack Diana, but with a quick punch she sent him to the floor without even putting all her power into it.

The thirteen other men who were still standing knew they weren't going to win this if they didn't work together. Two guards advanced on Diana and two other guards advanced on Lois.

Diana had no problems sending both of them to the ground. Lois was held from behind. Using the guard who was holding her as leverage, she flipped over him pushing him into the other guy who was about to attack her. With one swift kick and punch both men were now on the floor.

Lex and Lana were shocked to see the guards they hired getting their asses kicked by Lois and Diana. They moved out of the way when one of the men came flying down onto glass desk. He groaned in pain.

Wasting no time, Lana and Lex tried to escape but were cut off by Diana who looked clearly pissed. They tried to back up but ended up meeting face to face with a menacing Lois.

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," Lois said coldly.

"He doesn't have to tell you a damn thing," Lana said standing in front of Lex.

Lois ignored Lana as she took a deep breath knowing the girl in front her was one of Chloe's friends. She slightly pushed Lana out of the way so she was facing Lex who looked calm, but his eyes told a different story. Diana held Lana back and using a finger she knocked her out and laid her gently on the floor.

Lois and Lex turned around to see Lana on the floor unconscious. Lois smiled at Diana. She was starting to like her.

Lex knelt down to her and glared at Diana, "What the hell did you do to her? I swear if you…"

"If I what Lex? She's fine. I just find the girl annoying and I'm already pissed as it is so I used technique to shut her up."

Lex stood up, "I should call the pol..."

"Police?" Diana interrupted, "Have you forgotten I am in the justice system. I could have you arrested for kidnapping and many more things. Don't test me."

Lex remained calm, "I didn't take your cousin," he said turning to Lois, "Or your boyfriend."

Lois pushed Lex into chair lowering her head to his, "I swear, Luthor, if I have to use physical pain to get info out of you and to get my cousin and Calvin back, I will."

Lex smiled, "You won't do a damn thing. Ms. Prince wouldn't let that happen; she could arrest you for assaulting me."

Diana smirked when her phone rang. It was Bruce. "I'm sorry I have to take this and technically I'm off duty so I didn't see a thing." Diana walked toward the door.

"You're making a big mistake," Lex yelled after her.

"You know I'm all about justice and what not, but you made a big mistake when you messed with Calvin and Chloe. I will make sure you and Spencer suffer the consequences."

Diana left Lois alone with Lex. She smirked, cracking her hands. Lex knew he had to get out of this. He knew what Lois what capable of doing especially when she was angry. The fact he was the reason she was angry was very bad. He reached into his jacket pocket pulling out his gun.

Clark was driving back home. All he could think about was Lois, who he had left on a bad note. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her but it felt so right. Thinking back over the last two months, he had said that he would do anything to make Lois happy. Driving into the Kent driveway, Clark knew what he had to do. He would give Lois what she wanted.

He walked into the house to find his mother doing some paper work. He gave her a hug.

"Mom, where's Lois?" Clark asked just noticing that Lois' car was gone.

"She said she needed to do a couple of things before she came back."

Clark knew where she was and without saying a word he sped to the Luthor mansion. He ran into Lex's office seeing a bullet heading straight to Lois. He sped toward her, reaching out and catching the bullet in midair. Before anyone could see him, except for Diana, he sped out of the mansion. Clark ran at normal speed back into the office to find Diana running in as well. Clark joined her while they separated Lois and Lex.

"Where is my cousin, Lex?"

"I swear, Kent, you better get her way from me and tell her to leave me the hell alone!" Lex yelled.

Clark clenched his teeth ready to punch Lex, but Diana shook her head and gave him a knowing look. She mouthed that they would talk later, and Clark nodded while still holding Lois.

Clark steered Lois away from the house. She was seething with anger as he led her to the car.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Clark asked.

Lois turned to look at him, " Of course I was. You know I was just driving around and figured I'd stop by Lex's place and tell him to finish what he started and kill me."

Clark closed his eyes and sighed, "Lois, this is not a joke. He tried to kill you before and…"

"Look, all I wanted was to try to find some answers you know, about where Chloe is, okay, Smallville? It seemed like Diana was doing the same thing."

"Damn it!" Clark yelled.

Lois jumped at Clark's sudden outburst, "What the hell is wrong?"

"Your little stunt could cost Calvin and Chloe's life."

"What?" Lois asked in a whisper.

Clark shook his head and began walking down the road. Lois stared at his retreating form. "Smallville, wait!"

Clark kept walking and merely waved his hand. Lois rolled her eyes ran towards him. Stopping in front of him, she put her hands in front of his chest to keep him from moving forward. He looked at her. The way he looked at her made Lois' insides burn of desire.

Shaking her head from the naughty thoughts, she looked at him again, "Look, Clark, I'm sorry for pulling that stunt but I needed answers."

Clark was shocked when she apologized, "Like I said before, I almost lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. So please don't do anything that could harm you."

She nodded. Clark smiled and enveloped her into hug. They broke apart when they heard a person coughing.

"Don't mean to break you guys up but we need to get to business. I called your mother and Bruce. We will be meeting at your house."

"Why did you call my mom?" Clark asked.

"I've seen her couple of times while in Washington. I just met Lois a couple of days ago but I think we need some help and your mother could help."

Both Clark and Lois nodded and watched Diana walk to her car. Lois walked to hers while Clark followed. She turned to him.

"Where is your car, Smallville?"

"Bruce gave me a ride," Clark lied.

Lois looked at him knowing he was lying but said nothing while she got behind the wheel.

"Well, are you coming? I haven't got all day. Your mother is cooking and I've been dying for her apple pie."

Clark smiled. He was doing that a lot lately. He hopped into the passenger seat and they drove off, with Diana following.

The guards escorted Chloe into the cell and left her. She looked at Calvin who was doing push-ups. She didn't answer any of their questions. She was angry. The things they did to Calvin were disgusting and unforgivable. Seeing Calvin doing push-ups with one arm was surprising.

She walked over to him but before she could say anything Michael walked in. Chloe looked up at him. He gave her questioning look when he saw Calvin was doing push-ups. She just shrugs.

Calvin finally stood up looking at Michael, "Is there a way I can get a quick shower?"

Michael nodded, "The guards are getting drunk as we speak so you two follow me."

They did as he asked. Calvin was limping but he was carrying his own weight. Chloe looked at him but he didn't say a word.

They walked into the locker room. Michael faced Calvin, "We don't have that much time. Take five to ten minutes okay?"

Calvin nodded. He started towards the shower but Chloe stopped him, "Cal, I…"

He interrupted her by putting finger to her lips, "I'm fine, don't worry," he whispered.

He limped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chloe looked at Michael, "He's not okay. I know he's not."

Michael knew that but said nothing. He also didn't tell Chloe about his talk with Bruce fearing people would hear. He knew something bad was going to happen one of these days but how soon would that day come?


	44. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 38

Five minutes later, Calvin came out of the room in a new set of clothes. He sat down on one of the benches. Michael walked over to him with a first aid kit and he bandaged him up again.

"Can you wrap my knee again?" Calvin asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Yea sure," Michael said.

Chloe watched on, her heart breaking at the sight of her friend in so much pain yet never showing it.

Once Michael made sure everything was set he took a bag from a room and they walked back. He would love just to get Chloe and Calvin out himself but there were guards outside the facility who were on alert and would shoot if provoked.

They arrived at the cell and Calvin sat down and stared at the opposite wall, ignoring Chloe and Michael.

Michael took Chloe aside and looked at her, "I will be back in a few minutes to bring you food." He grabbed a bottle of water and two pills out of his jacket pocket, "Give this to him when you two are done eating, before he goes to sleep. Don't let him shut you out."

Michael left before Chloe could protest. She put them in her pocket. She faced Calvin who had not moved since they returned. She walked over to him and kneeling in front him she moved his face towards her. Calvin started shaking again. He looked into Chloe's eyes, let his head fall down onto her shoulder and began to sob.

He knelt down next to Chloe, letting her hold him while he cried.

"Don't you there take the last piece of that pie, Smallville!" Lois gave him a warning look.

Diana, Bruce, and Martha watched on to see what would happen.

Clark moved his fork and placed the pie on his plate. He raised an eyebrow at Lois daring her to do something about it.

"I swear Smallville," Lois warned.

Clark smiled taking a piece of the pie on his fork. He was about to place the piece in his mouth when Lois came out of nowhere, took his plate and fork and placed the pie in her mouth.

Giving him a look of victory, she sat down gracefully with pie in hand while Diana and Martha burst out laughing. Bruce gave a little chuckle while Clark looked dumbstruck. He glared at Lois who paid him no mind.

Once everyone settled down, Bruce jumped into the story about what had happened earlier that day.

"Even though we have Michael watching over them, we have to get those two out as soon as possible especially after the stunt Diana and Lois pulled."

Both Diana and Lois gave Clark looks that could kill. Luckily he was invincible.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"Let's just say Lex, a bunch of his guards knocked out, Lana on the floor… It looks like these two got into a fight and won," Clark said.

Bruce shook his head, excused himself and took his cell phone out. He called Alfred and asked him to find Michael. They needed to work quickly before something happened.

"What's his problem," Lois asked not liking Bruce's attitude.

"That's Bruce for you," Diana said.

"Yup," Clark said agreeing, "Chloe and Diana are probably the only people who he lets in. He hides his emotions most of the time.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Martha asked knowing Lois would say something.

"Basically play it safe, and get them out in one piece even though I would like to do it a different way," Clark said.

"Well, honey, you know what happened the last time you guys didn't stick with the plan. You guys have to be careful this time," Martha gave Clark a motherly look. He nodded quietly. Martha smiled and stood up, "Well, I have to do some paper work so I'll see you guys later."

Everyone thanked her as she left. Clark stood up and began to clean the table. Diana and Lois silently helped.

Bruce walked in, "Michael called me and told me there's a meeting with Lex tomorrow."

"About?" Lois asked.

"Not sure, but most likely the incident that happened earlier," Bruce said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"You know what I'm sick…"

Bruce's phone rang interrupting Lois. Shutting the phone, he looked at Diana, "I have to get back to do some things. Clark, thanks for the hospitality. Di, I'll see you later."

With that Bruce left. Diana grabbed her coat, "I should be going. Clark, we need to talk when you have time."

Clark looked at her, questions running through his head. Did she know? What would she say? Clark only nodded. Diana smiled and left leaving Clark and Lois alone.

"I need to talk to you," Clark said suddenly.

"About?"

"Us and what happened earlier."

"Smallville, I-"

"Lois, please I need to tell you something," Clark begged looking into her eyes.

Lois nodded, letting him lead her to the loft- the same place where the kiss occurred not too long ago.

He let go of her hand and began to pace trying to find the right words to say. He took a deep breath and turned to her.

"You know, I've been through hell when you were in that coma, wondering if you would wake up. I was lost, missing your smile, those eyes, your smart remarks, and the fact that you annoy me to no end. I realized that I can't live without you in my life. When I thought I would lose you, I broke down, begging God to just take me and save you."

Clark sat down across from her. Lois said nothing as he took her hand in his. "I realized I lo- care for you. You mean everything to me and I would give the world to you to keep you happy…"

"Clark…"

Lois didn't get her sentence in because Clark captured her lips with his. She responded passionately. It felt good but it was so wrong. Clark didn't want to let it go too far so he broke the kiss.

Their foreheads touched, and they breathed softly, "I had to do it for the last time. I will give you what you want," Clark said in a whisper.

"What's that, Smallville?" Lois asked softly, still catching her breath.

"A divorce."

Lois backed away shocked, "Wait, what?"

Clark stood up, "That's what you wanted, remember?"

Lois shook her head, "I guess I did say that."

"Tomorrow we will get it. I'll make sure of it."

Clark left Lois angry and confused. She put her head in her hands and wondered what the hell happened.

She walked over to the window and leaned against the frame. She hung her head down, "God please help me."

Clark leaned his head against the barn door, "I promised myself to make you happy even if it means letting you go."

**( To be continued…)**


	45. Chapter 39 Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot

Chapter 39 Final Chapter 

Calvin finally woke up and looked around only to find that Chloe was not there. He sat up to look around the room but there was no sight of his blonde hair friend. His heart sunk as he suddenly knew they had her. He had to find a way get her out someway before the unthinkable happened.

Lex was furious to find out that Lois was awake and on a mission to find her cousin. He called a meeting and once everyone was in the building he unleashed his fury on them. Chloe witnessed all of it as she hung from the ceiling. She was ecstatic that Lois was alive but wondered if she would ever get to see her cousin again. She looked down below to see Michael staring at her. He was in the back and he mouthed to her that he would get her out of this. She smiled a little then looked at the bald man below her who was taking his anger out on everyone who was around.

"You idiots could not do a simple a job! How hard is it to find out a man's secret! I pay you guys good money to do a clean job and you couldn't do it!"

Everyone looked down unwilling to make eye contact with the man who could take away their jobs and even their lives with one phone call.

"And you," Lex turned to Spencer, "Tony, the rapist, killer and now doctor, the things I've done for you and you couldn't repay the favor."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry is not going to keep Lois off my back now that she is awake."

"So what are we going to do?" one of the men asked.

Lex turned around, "You guys are going to torch this place. I want all evidence gone by noon."

"What about the guy and girl," another man asked.

Lex smiled and looked up at Chloe, "I'm sure Tony will have something up his sleeve."

Tony smiled also looking up at Chloe, "Yes. Yes I do."

Lex started to leave but then stopped, "I swear, if you guys screw up you will pay."

Once he left, everyone returned to work. They needed to plan what would happen at noon. Michael also left. He needed to get Calvin quick before… well, he didn't want to think what Spencer would do to Chloe.

"Ms. Sullivan, I'll be back in two hours. This is going to be fun," Tony laughed as he turned and left.

Chloe hung, helplessly praying that Calvin or Michael would find her.

Clark knocked on Diana's door. He had called her earlier and told her that he needed to speak to her. She opened the door. He smiled at her as she let him in.

"How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine. How you are?" Diana asked motioning him to the couch.

"I'm fine as well, even though I could be better."

"What happened?"

Clark didn't really want to talk about it, "This is a nice place you have here."

Diana tilted her head feeling his discomfort, "Clark, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Clark smiled at her, silently thanking her for understanding, "I do owe you an explanation on what happened yesterday. You saw me speed in there and stop the bullet from hitting Lois didn't you?"

Diana nodded Clark sighed, "How?"

"Clark, I will tell you what you need to know. Everything that we discuss here is to be kept here. I'm trusting you. If you betray my trust I swear I will hurt you."

Clark nodded, "I promise I will never reveal your secret because I trust you as well."

Diana started to tell Clark her story and how she became what she is now.

Michael walked to Calvin's cell with a bag in his hand. This was the only time he could talk to him since he had to get to Bruce's house to warn him.

Walking in he saw Calvin sitting and looking lost. The younger man turned around to look at Michael.

"Where is she?"

"She's fine for now. I have to go warn go Bruce," Michael threw Calvin the bag.

"What's this?"

"Things that are useful to your advantage. Get her out of there and get yourselves out of here."

"What's going to happen?"

"They are planning to torch this place. I heard Lois is awake so Lex is pissed."

Calvin nodded, "Get out here and warn Bruce. Remember stay safe. I will get Chloe out of here."

Michael nodded and left. Calvin looked at the bag and opened to see what was in it. He smiled.

"I'll get you out of there, Chloe, don't worry," he whispered taking the contents out of the bag.

Clark was surprised that Diana took it so well and more surprised that she had some of his abilities. She could even fly and he couldn't. Which he wasn't mad about since he was afraid of heights. He felt much more comfortable around her knowing that he could trust her. He did before but now he knew for sure that she was trustworthy.

"Can you do me favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I want to give Lois what she wants."

"And that is?"

"A divorce. Today if it's possible."

"Usually a divorce is a long process but in your case it wasn't even a real marriage."

"So?" Clark asked.

"So, I have some people that could do it today if you want."

"That would be good. I'll go home now and tell Lois."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, this for Lois."

"How do you feel about this, Clark?"

Clark stood up and headed to the door. Diana followed as he turned to her, "It doesn't matter how I feel. I promised myself to keep her happy."

"Even if it costs you your happiness?"

"Yes. Even if it means I'm unhappy."

Diana didn't say anything else but took a card out of her pocket, "This is the address. Meet me in an hour."

Clark took a look at card, "It's in Smallville?"

"Yes, now go so I can get ready."

Clark smiled and gave her a hug, "Thank you."

Lois came downstairs to the smell of coffee. She greeted Martha and sat down with a cup in her hands. She hadn't seen Clark ever since 'the talk' which pissed her off. He had kissed her again then said they would get a divorce. She knew she had asked for the divorce but did she really want it? Of course she did. She convinced herself that it was supposed to be this way.

Lois was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Martha was talking to her.

"Lois?'

Lois shook her head, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you've seen Clark. I didn't see him this morning."

"No, I haven't seen him since last night," Lois said looking down at the counter top.

Martha could tell something was wrong between the two of them but before she could ask, Clark walked in, "Hey Mom, Lois."

Lois murmured hello and continued to drink her coffee.

Clark sat down across from Lois, "Can you get ready in thirty minutes?"

"Why?"

"To sign the papers."

"What papers?"

"The divorce papers."

Calvin glanced at his watch. It was eleven now; an hour before this whole building would be nothing but rubble. When he saw Michael again, he had to remember to thank him for his gear. He was now wearing all black which included pants, tank top, a vest, black gloves and boots with his trademark hat. Michael also included a knee brace and a concealed weapon. Calvin never really like to resort to violence but it was either fight or die. He just stared at his hands, waiting. He had done a little running before in the cell. He was still limping and in pain but he was all right for now. As long as he didn't think about the pain, he would be able to get Chloe out.

He looked again at the time; it was eleven fifteen. He knelt and said a silent prayer.

Bruce was doing some work when Michael burst in. Bruce immediately stood up looking annoyed.

"What's going on?"

"Chloe and Calvin are in trouble. You need to get people over there before it's too late."

"What's going on?"

"Lex is planning to basically blow up the place and make it look like it was an accident."

Bruce clenched his teeth, "Where's the address?"

Michael gave it to him. Bruce looked at it and called somebody on the phone. He told them quickly to get a squad ready to go to the location.

"You stay here," Bruce said. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"What?"

"I'd rather have you stay here safe than find you dead." With that, Bruce left his office and closed the door.

He met Alfred in the hallway.

"Can you keep him busy?"

"Of course, sir."

Bruce thanked him and ran downstairs taking the secret doorway to bat cave. He needed some supplies before he left and he needed to call Diana.

_**11:25**_

Clark and Lois quietly discussed their options for divorce with the judge. Diana had joined them just to make sure everything went according to plan.

"Well, hearing your case, you two certainly have had problems that can't be fixed, am I right?"

Lois and Clark both nodded as the judge sighed, "All right, all you have to do is sign these papers here and you will be free to go."

Diana handed Clark a pen. He took the paper in his hands and started reading.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Smallville, are you kidding me? Sign the papers so we can leave."

Clark turned to her and glared, "I'm reading and until I finish I'm not signing anything."

Diana hung her head. This would be longer than she thought.

"Forgive me, Father, for what I will do today. If I die, then it was meant to be, but please make sure Chloe, Diana, my unborn child are okay." Calvin looked up as the lights in the room began to flicker. Making the sign of the cross, Calvin stood up. He walked to the cell door and pulled it off its hinges. It was dark but not too dark to see. He was determined to find Chloe. He walked to his left making sure he stayed close to the walls.

Bruce sped down the highway. The place was just outside of Metropolis. He picked up cell phone and called Diana.

_**11:30**_

Diana's phone rang. It was Bruce. She picked up but before she could say anything, Bruce jumped in and explained what was going on.

Clark was finally done reading. He picked up his pen and put the point on the line. He took a glance at Diana. She was clenching her fists. Zeroing his hearing in, he could hear what Bruce and Diana were talking about it. When he heard the address, he dropped his pen and stormed out of the office shocking the judge and Lois. Lois ran after him but he was already gone.

Calvin ran. He needed to get her quickly. The more time he wasted the longer Chloe would have to wait.

Clark sped as fast as he could through traffic just as Bruce was pressing the gas a little harder.

Diana dragged Lois into her car and drove quickly to the location. On the way, Diana told Lois what Bruce had told her.

Calvin finally found the place where Chloe was. She was still hanging from the ceiling. He ran to her.

"I'll get you out of here. Don't worry, Chlo!"

"Calvin, hurry he's coming."

Calvin found the rope and slowly let her down. When her feet hit the floor, he ran to her and embraced her.

Calvin put his hand up, "Before you ask, I will tell you later. I can smell the gas already. We need to leave."

But before they could a small explosion went off sending them to the wall. Calvin hissed in pain. He looked over at Chloe who was lying unconscious.

"Chloe? Come on, Chloe, wake up. Come on."

He looked at her head. She wasn't bleeding but she would have quite the headache tomorrow. With his strength, he picked her up and carried her on his back. They needed to get out now.

Calvin stopped suddenly. None other then Spencer stood before them. He was clearly annoyed and pissed. Calvin put Chloe down on the floor, took his vest and shirt off and covered Chloe. He had his gun in his back pocket. He stared at Spencer and waited for him to make his move.

Spencer's ran at him and Calvin punched him sending him to the floor. Picking him up, he threw Spencer against the heater. Spencer shrieked in pain. Calvin threw his gun to the side. He wanted to punch the living day lights out of the man who had caused him so much pain.

He ran to him but Spencer punched Calvin in the abdomen and threw him to the floor. While Calvin was on the floor trying to catch his breath, Spencer found a lead the pipe; the same one he used on him before. He hit Calvin's bad knee with it making him scream in agony.

Chloe shook her head. She called Calvin's name and both Spencer and Calvin looked down to her. Calvin screamed for her to get out and with one swift hit Spencer knocked him out cold. Chloe realized she was in trouble and tried to run. Spencer stalked her. Everyone in the building was gone except for three of them. Spencer was in charge of the place being blown up, but before he did that he wanted Chloe and he would get her before the time came.

Bruce had taken another route since there was traffic. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to stop until he got there.

Clark had stopped to help out people who were in trouble. There was a multiple car accident. He told himself once he was done, he would be on his way to get Calvin and Chloe out. Diana and Lois also took another route to avoid the traffic jam. While Diana was driving, Lois had called Diana's squad and an ambulance to meet them at the location.

It was a race against the clock.

Chloe screamed. Spencer had gotten a hold of her and was starting to tear her clothes off. Calvin shook his head in obvious pain. He heard Chloe scream and Spencer telling her to shut up. Calvin focused on them. He knew what would happen if he didn't get to her.

Picking himself up he stood grimacing in pain. Jumping a little he ran in a blur and came to a stop behind Spencer. Calvin picked him up and threw him across the room into a pile of barrels.

Calvin knelt down to Chloe and held her in is arms, "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." He took his shirt that was on the floor and covered Chloe.

Calvin stood up and walked toward Spencer but covered his eyes when flames erupted and surrounded him. The flames formed a circle around Calvin and Spencer. Standing in front him was Spencer with the lead pipe. Calvin could see his nose was bleeding.

"You know, in about 20 minutes this place will blow up killing Chloe."

"What about me?" Calvin asked clenching his fist.

"In 5 minutes I'm going to kill you." Spencer smiled maliciously.

Calvin laughed, "You've been saying that for awhile. Like always you are Lex's and will always be one."

Spencer's smile faltered and he ran at him with lead pipe in hand. Calvin side stepped him and punched him making him fall to the ground. But before Calvin could recover Spencer hit his leg with the lead pipe sending him to the ground. He held his leg in agony as Spencer took a knife out of his pocket, ready to slit the younger man's throat.

Calvin saw this and held Spencer away from his throat. He was tired but he had to keep fighting.

"You're weak, like everyone else in your family. You're nothing but a piece of trash like your sister!" Spencer yelled.

Calvin clenched his teeth and tried to use his strength to get the knife away from his throat.

"You will die like your parents did. I know who did it. I know who killed your parents."

"Liar! Don't you dare talk about my parents or my sister!" Calvin pushed him off and stood up even though his knee was killing him.

Spencer stood up as well, "I didn't lie to you before when I told you your girlfriend was pregnant did I?"

Calvin walked slowly to Spencer with anger in his eyes, "I told you! Don't you ever talk about her!"

The place was getting hotter and both men were sweating from the heat of the flames.

Spencer backed up, "I know who killed your parents. My father did it and you know what? I'm glad he killed them because it made you suffer like I did."

Calvin stopped in his tracks, flashbacks of his parents dying right in front him and his sister getting raped because of Spencer. Calvin's eyes turned to ice. Without even thinking, he sped to Spencer and knocked the knife out of his hand.

Picking him up, Calvin slammed Spencer onto the floor and started punching the crap out of  
him, taking his suffering and anger out on him.

_Kill him!_

Calvin, as if he were in a trance, took the knife Spencer had and put it near his throat.

_Kill him, make him suffer!_

Flashbacks of he and Diana came into his mind. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Spencer. All he wanted was justice so he dropped the knife.

Spencer laughed even though he was bleeding profusely, "I knew you couldn't do it. You're weak just like everyone else you-"

Calvin punched him, knocking him out. The building started shaking. He looked at his watch. They had seven minutes before this whole thing blew up. He picked up Spencer and carried him on his shoulder. He climbed on the boxes and jumped down away from the flames.

"Calvin, over here!" Chloe yelled. She was near the door.

The building started shaking more and Calvin moved as fast as he could with Spencer on his shoulder. He met Chloe at the door they started running. They needed to get up three flights of stairs in five minutes. Going quickly, they reach the first flight but Calvin stopped and collapsed.

"Oh my God, Calvin. Come on, we have to leave!" Chloe yelled trying to get him up.

Calvin couldn't move any more. His knee had let out, "Go Chlo! Just get out! Just tell everyone I love them."

"No, I'm not leaving you! You mean too much to me. You have to keep on moving!" Chloe said as she started crying.

"I have nothing left in me, Chlo." Calvin had tears in his own eyes, "Just go!"

"No," she knelt down next to him.

Calvin held her. He looked at the time. Two minutes before they would be gone. Chloe cried into his shoulder while Calvin held her.

_**11:59**_

Clark reached the building and scanned the area. He found them and ran. Everything went into slow motion as he sped into the building.

Bruce, Diana and Lois came at the same time. Following them were the ambulance, Diana's group, and Bruce's people as well as the emergency crew. All of them started heading out towards the building but were thrown back as the building exploded.

Bruce sat up and looked on as the building collapsed, "Chloe," he whispered, "Calvin, no!"

Lois screamed as tears formed in her eyes, "Chloe!"

"Oh God, no," Diana whispered.

They were too late.

A/N: Sequel The Pain Within

I would love to thank my beta Kate and all you wonderful readers for obvious reasons...for sticking with this story and what not...We are at the end of the chapter of this clois...The story will go on...in The Pain Within...a lot more drama for you next and Lois won't be knocked out in the majority of the story you got love it.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: A lot of you guys are wondering where is the new story I do have the story I'm actually writing a new chapter but I need a beta to edit it because I want to give you guys a good quality story..so until I find one I will not post it on fanfiction. If you want to be my beta just message me and I will get back to you asap. I also want to say thank you for everyone who has read this story, who has put me on alert, added me as a favorite author its very nice to see people appreciate what you have written, it means a lot.


End file.
